De casualidades está el mundo lleno
by Yomi Lovesyuri
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si por culpa del alcohol olvidas algo que juraste no olvidar? Elsanna. AU. El contenido puede ser un poco duro de digerir.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, hola para los nuevos, ya he resubido el capítulo. No está completamente igual, pero hace más de un año que escribí el primer capítulo de este fic y bueno, no puedo evitar que no sea exactamente igual. Vuelvo a pedir disculpas por haberlo borrado, fue un error y a mí también me fastidió bastante.**

 **Os dejo ya con el fic, ¡disfrutadlo!**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas compañías.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Unos pasos acelerados se escuchaban por las calles de Madrid, algunos pensarían que la prisa de la chica de pelo platinado se debía a que iba completamente sola y de noche, pero se equivocarían, otros le echarían la culpa al frío puesto que iba con un vaporoso vestido muy poco adecuado para estar en el último día de octubre (realmente a ella no le molestaba esa cuestión). La verdadera razón era que llegaba tarde, mucho, había quedado con sus amigos hacía más de media hora, seguro la iban a matar. Pero ¿qué culpa tenía ella de haberse entretenido de más con la chica con la que había quedado aquella tarde? Sinceramente no se arrepentía de nada.

Cuando alcanzó el local cuatro cabezas se giraron hacia ella y antes de que pudiese salir una palabra de su boca comenzaron a avasallarla.

-¡Por fin llegó la reina de las nieves! Que tú no tengas terminaciones nerviosas no significa que el resto no nos estemos muriendo de frío – una muchacha embutida en un traje de guerrero samurái fue la primera en hablar.

-No seas exagerada Mulán, no es para tanto – Elsa reconoció a Jack debajo de ese disfraz de Jon Snow y se rio internamente, era irónico teniendo en cuenta el parecido de sus apellidos.

-Pues yo me muero por unos abrazos calentitos – comentó un chico bajito con la cara completamente pintada de blanco, una zanahoria de plástico por nariz y un intento de sonrisa macabra. Olaf quería parecer un muñeco de nieve diabólico o algo así, pero no le había salido y lo que daba no era miedo si no ternura.

De repente una flecha con una ventosa al final acabó pegada en la frente de Elsa, al mirar en la dirección de donde había surgido se encontró con una Mérida ceñuda y cruzada de brazos.

-¿Siempre vamos a tener que estar esperándote porque te quieras tirar a cada cosa que ande y tenga tetas?

Elsa hizo una reverencia hacia su mejor amiga.

-Lamento mucho haberos importunado reina de los ladrones de ricos.

Ante la payasada que acababa de hacer su amiga solamente pudo poner los ojos en blanco y sonreír, no podía estar mucho tiempo enfadada con ella.

-Bueno, ¿listos para la mejor noche de Halloween de vuestras cortas vidas? – preguntó entusiasmada Elsa.

-¡Siiii!

La contestación al unísono de sus amigos fue igual de entusiasta y ¿cómo no serlo? Iban a su local favorito para este tipo de eventos y, aunque la música no fuese lo mejor, la bebida era barata y solían hacer cosas especiales para las fechas marcadas en el calendario, por ejemplo, esa noche solo dejaban pasar a gente disfrazada. Aparte, ¿qué mejor lugar que un local en Chueca para un grupo íntegro de desviados?

Cuando pasaron la música taladró sus oídos y les iba metiendo en contexto. Elsa dio una mirada general por todo el lugar, un primer reconocimiento para ver lo que había por allí aquella noche. Saludaba a varias personas que le conocían, siempre había ciertas personas que eran frecuentes de la zona y al final se acababan conociendo todo el mundo. Al llegar a la barra pidieron el primer chupito para inaugurar la noche oficialmente y después de bailar con sus amigos y beber algo más uno a uno fueron dejando el grupo para acercarse a su presa (o una de ellas) de esa noche. Lo más divertido era ver ligar a Mérida, la chica rechazaba todo concepto romántico, pero para ella la física nada tenía que ver con la química. Elsa hizo lo suyo y acabó por irse también, tenía planeado (y seguro que lo conseguiría) batir su record de "chicas en el bote en una sola noche" como lo habían bautizado sus amigos, y no era otra cosa de con qué cantidad de chicas se podía liar una noche de fiesta.

La pelo platino se movía por el pub provocando a la gente, rozaba hombros y caderas, se chocaba suavemente "por accidente". Eso causaba risas nerviosas en algunas ocasiones, en otras miradas sugerentes e incluso algún sonrojo. Iba ya buscando la tercera chica con la que liarse cuando se fijó en un grupo, le extrañó no conocer a ninguno, puesto que como he dicho antes casi todos se conocían por allí, y eso solo significaba una cosa: carnada fresca. Le llamó sobretodo la atención un par de chicos, una pelirroja bajita y un rubio que parecía un armario, ya que reconoció sus disfraces, iban de Hansel y Gretel cazadores de brujas, eran geniales, ellos sí que parecían alemanes de verdad. Al principio alucinó con las armas ya que estaban hechas con una fidelidad pasmosa y parecían de verdad, pero eso se le fue de la mente cuando su mirada se cruzó con los ojos más increíbles que había visto en su vida, eran grandes, de un precioso verde azulado, casi aguamarina, fue solo un momento, pero supo que tenía que conseguir un beso de esa chica como fuese.

Se acercó a ella que estaba de espaldas y apartó una de las trenzas en las que llevaba recogido su cabello, dejando el cuello al descubierto y acercando sus labios al oído de la muchacha.

-Debe de haberte enviado el diablo, porque esos ojos son el pecado en la tierra – soltó sin más, debido al estado en el que se encontraba no podía sacar nada mejor, el alcohol es un buen amigo cuando se quieren decir idioteces.

La chica se giró y quedó encarada con Elsa que era algo más alta que ella, por lo que tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirarla. La sonrisa llena de diversión que puso al escuchar aquella frase encandiló a la rubia y de sus labios salió una respuesta que no esperaba.

-Si los míos son un pecado los tuyos pegan completamente con tu disfraz, son del color del cielo reflejado en el hielo de un iceberg.

 _Espera, ¿qué?_ Pensó Elsa ante tal respuesta. _Soy yo la que flirtea con las chicas, no ellas conmigo. No pienso dejarme ganar._

-¿Y cómo debo llamar a esta preciosidad? – preguntó acerándose hasta que sus narices casi se rozaban.

-Me llamo Anna – dijo lentamente y tan bajito que por culpa de la música Elsa casi no escuchó.

-Encantada Anna, yo me llamo Elsa – su mano pasó de juguetear con el pelo pelirrojo a posarse sobre la mejilla de la chica.

Ambas se quedaron calladas, mirándose entre ellas. Elsa observaba las pecas que recorrían todo el puente de la nariz de Anna y se hipnotizó con esos ojos, también enmarcados de esas manchitas, quería trazar el recorrido con la yema de sus dedos e inconscientemente así lo hizo, con el pulgar de la mano que tenía posada sobre la cara de la chica hizo un pequeño arco pasando sobre las que tenía a su alcance.

Un carraspeo las sacó de donde fuese que estuviesen y Anna al darse cuenta de que seguía en el grupo con sus amigos se puso del color de su pelo. Nerviosa como estaba empezó a presentárselos a Elsa, la cual no prestaba atención a ninguno de los nombres, ella solo quería besar esos labios que se habían quedado a centímetros de los suyos, y ahora sería imposible hacerlo ya que una vez presentados no podía ser indiferente a los chicos que iban con ella.

-Oye… ¿te apetece un chupito? Invito yo – probó a decir.

-Por supuesto – dijo Anna con una sonrisa –. Vamos a la barra.

¡Bien! No sabías si iba a funcionar, pero oye, si cuela, cuela. Cuando el barman les sirvió lo que pedían Elsa elevó el vasito.

-Por haberte conocido esta noche – lo apoyó contra la barra y se lo llevó a la boca bebiéndolo de un solo trago.

Después de que su compañera la imitase Elsa no se andó con más remilgos y se lanzó a besar los labios de la pelirroja. La chica correspondió al intenso beso con sabor a alcohol que le estaban dando con las mismas ganas y enterró sus dedos en el pelo de la rubia lo que provocó que algunos mechones de su trenza se soltasen. Después de un rato sin despegarse siquiera para respirar ambas se separaron, con una sonrisa y la respiración entrecortada Anna decidió despedirse de la rubia y volver con sus amigos.

-Gracias por la comida – dijo con un tono pícaro.

Le dio un último pico y se marchó, dejando a Elsa mirando su espalda (y lo que no era su espalda) mientras se alejaba. Aquellos besos le habían vuelto completamente loca y se juró que esa noche jamás la olvidaría.

oOoOo

Un punzante dolor en la cabeza la despertó a la mañana siguiente, resaca, oh sí, aquella había sido una gran noche. Intentó recordar cómo había llegado a casa, ¿le había traído Mérida? Cuando se incorporó le vino un mareo que casi la vuelve a dejar k.o. en la cama, definitivamente necesitaba una pastilla. Como pudo llegó a la cocina de su apartamento y se sentó con un vaso de agua y una pastilla entre las manos, mientras se lo tomaba intentaba recordar todo lo que había ocurrido la pasada noche, pero después de tanto beber sus recuerdos solo llegaban hasta la segunda chica con la que se había liado, y ya le constaba recordar sus facciones.

Lo intentó con un poco más de fuerza, pero fue incapaz de sacar nada de esa laguna mental en la que prácticamente todo era negro. Se encogió de hombros, no se preocupaba demasiado, seguramente alguno de sus amigos hubiese llevado la cuenta de su juego.

Pero justo antes de olvidarse del tema por completo para pasar a otra cosa, una imagen le asaltó como si estuviese grabada en sus retinas, eran un par de ojos de un color aguamarina que la miraban intensamente. No sabía de quién eran, pero quiso averiguarlo en ese mismo momento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos! Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de este fic, sé que tardé mucho y sé que también debería actualizar el otro fic abierto que tengo, pero de verdad, no tengo últimamente ni una gota de inspiración, y cuando la tengo la uso para lo que me viene, en este caso para este nuevo capítulo. Bueno, no os entretengo más y nos vemos en los reviews :3**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen si no al universo Disney y Disney Pixar. (Por algo es un fanfiction y no mi libro xD)**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 _Tres meses después._

La trenza del día de halloween había sido sustituida por una coleta que colgaba de su hombro, el vestido por una camiseta y unos shorts azules y en los pies traía unas manoletinas negras. Cualquier otro día del año la gente le habría mirado raro por llevar un gorro con orejas de conejo hacia arriba, pero no hoy. Y al igual que en aquella otra festividad de hacía tres meses volvía a llegar tarde.

Y como la otra vez allí estaba su grupo de amigos. Esta vez no le dio tiempo a hablar a nadie antes de que el nuevo arma de Mérida se estampase en la cabeza de Elsa. La chica recogió el proyectil rojo en forma de bolita antiestrés que había hecho blanco perfecto.

-Menudas llamas te has hecho princesita - dijo sarcasticamente devolviendo la pelotita a su dueña.

-No me llames princesita, niña del demonio - dijo entre dientes la disfrazada de la princesa Flame de Hora de Aventuras - yo nunca quise disfrazarme de esto después de todo...

Todos los del grupo hacía un mes habían decidio ir de nuevo a su local favorito por el evento de Carnaval, pensaron en disfrazarse todos de algún personaje de Hora de Aventuras y el voto fue positivo por mayoría. Por supuesto la que se negó fue Mérida, pero por mucho que isistía en que fuesen de otra cosa ninguno de sus amigos dio el brazo a torcer, así que no tuvo más remedio.

-Oye pues con tu carácter el personaje te viene que ni pintado - se burló un chaval con barba blanca y un saco azul a modo de túnica. Al igual que cuando vió a Jack disfrazado de Jon Snow al ver su disfraz de Rey Hielo casi le dió un ataque de risa.

-Bueno Fionna, hermanita, ¿Entramos? - preguntó Olaf, que iba embutido en un gorro con orejas de oso el cual solo dejaba ver su cara.

-Por supuesto Finn - agarró el brazo que le ofrecía riendose. La verdad el disfraz le quedba muy bien, Olaf era muy bajito, llegaba al metro sesenta de milagro y por ello parecía realmente un niño de 14 años a veces.

Los cuatro nos giramos y entramos en el local, giré la cabeza echando en falta a Mulán, pero bueno, ya llegaría en un par de horas, ahora estaba cenando con su novio.

Dentro del local había gente con unos disfraces muy chulos y otros con una simple máscara o pelucas de colores, Elsa tenía que admitir que ellos eran muy frikis, siempre se curraban mucho este tipo de cosas.

La música en seguida se metió en sus cuerpos y la primer copa cayó, las risas eran constantes y más tarde Mulán apareció vestida de Marceline con Shang vestido de Marshall. Los demás no se podían creer que Mulán hubiese conseguido que se disfrazase y, aunque él era muy musculoso, la camisa de cuadros no le quedaba nada mal.

Y al fin la hora del evento principal había llegado, este año para carnaval habían puesto karaoke y a Elsa le encantaba esa idea. Después de un par de canciones se acercó al Dj que era su amigo para que la colase sin tener que esperar la ingente cantidad de personas que quería cantar.

-¡Pan! Pon la que hablamos el otro día.

Peter le guiñó un ojo y con una sonrisa no solo puso la canción si no que también presentó a la chica.

-¡Buenas noches! Es la hora de escuchar a una de nuestras mejores clientas, Elsa, y claro, obviamente es de las mejores porque es una borracha empedernida - puso el sonido "badum tss" en la mesa de mezclas y el local estalló en risas, Elsa fulminó al chico con la mirada, pero al final se rió también. - Pues muy acorde a su disfráz de la serie de Hora de Aventuras y aunque nada tenga que ver con el personaje del que vá disfrazada, nos va a deleitar con la canción de "Soy tu problema", ¡un gran aplauso!

El pub aplaudió tanto a Peter como a Elsa, muchos la vitorearon porque la conocían de antes.

La voz de Elsa se escuchó por todo el local, sabía que muchos ni siquiera conocerían la canción, pero los que sí le hicieron coro. Cuando estaba por la mitad de la canción apareció por la puerta un grupo de gente que curiosamente también iban disfrazados de Hora de Aventuras. Cuando terminó la canción ellos eran los que más aplaudían y la chica que iba de Flame le saludó con la mano, a lo que ella respondió con un guiño. Eso pareció agradarle Ya que su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Dando las gracias Elsa bajó del escenario y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica Flame se dirigió a su grupo de amigos.

-Bueno, en un rato vengo, creo que he encontrado a mi princesa Flame. -señaló a la chica que le había saludado. - Debe de ser nueva, no la había visto nunca por aquí.

Sabía que era temprano y que no llevaba apenas alcohol en vena, pero esa chica la estaba llamando a gritos, no literal claro está.

-¿Nueva?¿Ella? - preguntó Jack.

-Sí, claro, ¿ya la habíais visto antes?

La cara de los chicos iba entre la sorpresa y la diversión.

-No, no, qué va, se habrá confundido de persona. - dijo Olaf con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Elsa pensó que estaban muy raros, pero se encogió de hombros y decidió ignorarlos.

-Bueno, ella al menos se ha peinado, no como tú. - le saca la lengua a Mérida, la cual se negó en rotundo a que le hiciesen nada en su pelo, adoraba sus rizos y no estaba dispuesta a acabar como Marge en los Simpsons, pero pelirroja.

Mérida levantó la mano amenazando con tirar de nuevo la pelota antiestrés a su mejor amiga, a lo que esta salió huyendo riendo a carcajada limpia.

La chica disfrazada de Fionna se acercó a la chica pelirroja, mirando cómo se había hecho el recogido para que quedase tan guay, en ese momento se giró, y con ella la Fionna y el Finn que tenía a ambos lados, que por cierto el Finn era un armario que le sacaba a Elsa cabeza y media, a su lado Olaf parecería un bicho. La chica le dedicó una sonrisa de lado a lo que ella se acercó hasta quedar a muy poca distancia de ella.

-Hola, tengo mucho calor y me da la sensación de que es culpa tuya. - atrapó uno de los mechones que caen por su rostro y se puso a jugar con él.

Se fijó entonces en las adorables pecas que había por todo su rostro, en el cual se dió cuenta que había aparecido una mueca de desconcierto.

-Tú y yo ya nos conocemos. - le dijo con el ceño fruncido intentando entender el acercamiento de la rubio platino.

-Si me conoces entonces ha debido de ser cuando estabas dormida, porque seguro que soy la chica de tus sueños. - le guiñó un ojo, y pensó: "Toma ya! Hoy estoy que me salgo"

La chica negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-No Elsa, me refiero que ya nos conocemos de antes, o solo yo te reconozco a ti, por lo que veo.

Fue tal la mueca que hizo al escuchar su nombre que sus amigos empezaron a descojonarse unos cuantos metros más lejos. Elsa les lanzó una mirada asesina a lo que estos se callaron, sabiendo la que les iba a caer después.

Miró a la joven avergonzada, probablemente se habían conocido en alguna noche que se pilló un ciego.

-Lo siento mucho... - miró a la joven de forma interrogante.

-Anna, me llamo Anna - dijo resoplando.

-Sí, eso, pues lo lamento de veras... - miró a los ojos de la pelirroja buscando un atisbo de perdón y lo que vió fueron dos ojos más profundos que el océano y del mismo color aguamarina. - ¡Oh Dios, ya sé de dónde nos conocemos! El día de halloween ¿verdad?

-¿Me recuerdas? - los ojos de Anna comenzaron a brillar.

-Bueno... - se rascó la cabeza Elsa avergonzada - realmente a ti no, pero sí recordaba tus ojos...

-¿Mis... mis ojos? - ante esto la chica se sonrojó un poco.

-Sí, me parecieron preciosos cuando los ví... O eso creo, jeje...

-Creo que sí te gustaron, teniendo en cuenta que me dijiste que eran el pecado en la tierra. - se lo dijo con una mirada tan pícara que hasta a la mismísima Elsa le hizo sonrojar.

-Sí bueno, es muy probable. ¿Me permites un momento que vaya a matar a mis amigos? Te prometo que volveré.

-Por supuesto - dijo mientras se reía, la cual aparte de los ojos se quedaría grabada en la cabeza de Elsa.

-¡Vosotros malditos bastardos! - se giró y empezó a perseguir a sus amigos por todo el bar, levantado por igual risas y quejas del resto de la gente.

 **Y fin del capítulo, a ver cuándo subo el próximo, ay :')**

 **Bueno bueno pues llegó la hora de reviews!**

 **SnowQueen18:**

 **Muchas gracias, prometo no dejarlo a medias aunque bueno,de momento sin pausa pero sin prisa por lo que parece ^^''**

 **mblaqplus02:**

 **Shiiiii! A ver si le doy ritmo a la cosa jeje**

 **Azu Rush:**

 **Muchas gracias, estas cosas me animan mucho, yo espero que sigáis leyendome aunque mi ritmo sea de tortuguita :D**

 **Bueno chiques (genero neutro implantado por mí C: ) nos vemos en el próximo capitulaso.**

 **Bisus! (^3^)~**

 **Yomi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WAAAAAAAA! ¿Qué tal gentecilla? Ya sé, ya sé, tarde muchisisisisisisisisisimo en actualizar, pero es que tuve un brote de falta de inspiración y eso fue mortal para mis historias. PERO BUENO, ahora estoy aquí y os traigo este capítulo después de tropecientosmil siglos. ¡Disfrutad!**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes del fic no me pertenecen, sino a Disney y a sus creadores.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Anna abrió los ojos cuando la luz del sol fue tan intensa que le molestaba demasiado como para seguir durmiendo. Se giró en las sábanas con un gruñido y cuando intentó incorporarse una punzada de dolor en la sien la tumbó de nuevo.

-"Mierda, puta resaca." – Pensó mientras cerraba los ojos intentando mitigar el dolor.

Al abrirlos de nuevo se fijó que en su mesilla de noche había un vaso de agua con una pastilla al lado para el dolor de cabeza. Kristoff debía haberlo traído mientras dormía.

-Dios, Kristoff, cómo te quiero – murmuró mientras agarraba ambas cosas.

Se metió la pastilla en la boca y se tragó todo el contenido del vaso en un instante. Pasados unos minutos se sintió lo suficientemente entera como para levantarse a desayunar. Miró el reloj que marcaba las dos menos veinte.

-Más bien creo que ya voy a comer directamente.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación un olor a sopa de pollo le llegó. Adoraba la sopa de pollo, sobre todo cuando había bebido el día anterior y tenía el estómago delicado.

-¡De verdad eres el mejor del mundo! – dijo cuando entró en la cocina en la que Kristoff se encontraba dándole vueltas al contenido de un cazo, donde obviamente estaba la comida que desprendía ese olor tan delicioso.

-Buenos días bella durmiente – Kristoff soltó la cuchara de madera y se acercó a la chica pelirroja, dándole un beso en la cabeza. – Y no te preocupes por la sopa, sé cómo despiertas después de salir de fiesta pequeñaja. – Le revolvió el pelo, si es que era posible revolverlo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Gracias por cuidarme tanto, eres el mejor hermano mayor que alguien podría tener. – Anna le regaló su mejor sonrisa.

La mirada de Kristoff se ensombreció por unos segundos y pareció muy triste, pero enseguida le devolvió la sonrisa a la muchacha.

Los pensamientos del chico rubio decían que no era justo, no se merecía todo lo malo que le estaba pasando, así que se dedicaba a hacerle la vida más fácil a su hermana en todos los aspectos que él fuese capaz.

Anna se terminó la comida, completamente satisfecha, y se despidió de Kristoff diciendo que tenía trabajo que hacer, puesto que ayer no había tocado un libro.

No le había dado tiempo de leer la primera línea de sus apuntes cuando el timbre sonó. Fue su hermano el que abrió la puerta, Anna no oía lo que la persona de fuera quería, pero supo que preguntaba por ella cuando él le respondió que estaba estudiando. Solo se escuchó un gruñido de Kristoff y momentos después unos pasos que subían al piso de arriba.

Un chico apuesto de pelo castaño entró por la puerta de la habitación de Anna sin siquiera llamar y la chica al alzar la vista y encontrarse con sus ojos sonrió. Pero no era una sonrisa como la que le había dedicado a su hermano, esta era rígida y nerviosa.

-Hola Hans, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No te habías ido el fin de semana con tus padres a un camping? – Su voz denotaba el nerviosismo que sufre una persona a la que han pillado haciendo algo que no deben.

-Sí, pero hemos vuelto pronto, el camping dejaba mucho que desear, no me puedo creer que mis padres me hayan obligado a ir a ese sitio inmundo. – Dijo indignado.

Hans hablaba de ello como si fuese un vertedero, aunque en realidad se había ido a un camping para ricos, con spa y bungalows, canchas de paddle y campos de golf.

-Muchas gracias por pasarte a verme, pero tengo mucho que estudiar. – Señaló los apuntes que tenía encima de la mesa.

Hans entrecerró los ojos.

-Estás insinuando que soy una molestia. – Sus ojos empezaban a irradiar ira.

-¿Eh? ¡Qué va! Solo es que tengo un examen mañana. – Dijo Anna encogida sin atreverse a mirar al chico directamente.

-Pues es una pena, - dijo con tono amenazante – porque yo había venido con ganas de divertirme un rato, después de lo este horrible fin de semana.

Agarró la barbilla de Anna fuerte e hizo que esta le mirase. El temor en sus ojos demostraba que sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

-Ha-Hans… de verdad, no me apetece, me duele la cabeza y tengo que est…

-¡Haber estudiado ayer maldita perra! ¡Eres mi novia y tienes que complacerme! – El chico le agarró de la muñeca y levantándola de la silla la tiró sobre la cama.

Cuando Anna levantó la cabeza para mirar a su novio, este ya se había bajado los pantalones y se acercaba a ella con una erección mientras se ponía un condón.

-N-no… por favor… - Murmuró Anna, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada.

Hans se subió encima de ella, que se debatía manteniendo juntas sus piernas con toda la fuerza que era capaz. Pero Hans era más fuerte y en cuanto consiguió separar sus piernas le arrancó el pantalón del pijama junto con su ropa interior.

Un intenso dolor llegó a la vez que la embestida, puesto que no estaba para nada preparada y las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos se agolpaban para salir. Hans, aun conocedor de esto, no paró en ningún momento. Anna dejó de intentar resistirse y simplemente se dejó hacer, no era la primera vez ni tampoco sería la última.

Cuando el muchacho terminó simplemente se separó de ella, se quitó el preservativo anudándolo para que su contenido no se saliese, lo tiró y se vistió.

-Gracias por la diversión. Hasta luego preciosa. – Salió de la habitación dejando a Anna tirada en la cama, completamente vacía.

Kristoff cortó el paso a Hans cuando este se dirigía hacia la puerta principal.

-Algún día me pagarás todo esto. – Dijo con la mirada llena de odio y de ira inmesurable.

-¿Pagarte por qué grandullón? Son asuntos nuestros, no te metas, ¿o acaso prefieres que ella sufra? – Puso una sonrisa macabra y salió de la casa, dejando a un Kristoff impotente.

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta de la habitación de Anna. Kristoff al no escuchar contestación de la chica asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.

Anna estaba sentada en el escritorio mirando sus apuntes, pero él sabía que no estaba estudiando.

-Anna, te he traído un chocolate caliente. – Le colocó la taza en un hueco libre de hojas encima de su mesa. Ella lo miró, tenía los ojos completamente rojos e hinchados. Le dio las gracias, pero su mirada no tenía una pizca de brillo, ni tampoco de vida, estaba simplemente vacía. Kristoff apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula.

Sí, definitivamente estaba seguro que algún día se lo haría pagar.

 **¡HANS HIJO DE TU MAMÁ!**

 **Pues nada, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ya tengo a medio escribir el capítulo cuatro así que no creo que se demore demasiado.**

 **Y ahora… HORA DE REVIEWS:**

 **XL:**

 **Hai, Hai, gomenasai, aquí tuviste el siguiente cap ^^"**

 **Y eso es todo amigos. Nos vemos el próximo capítulo.**

 **Bisus. (^3^)**

 **Yomi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLAAAAAA GENTECILLA MÍA. Como podéis comprobar lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis el capítulo 4. Disfrutadlo, nos vemos en el final de capítulo. :D**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, bla bla bla. No seais mala gente y no denunciéis.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, llego tarde. - pensaba Elsa mientras corría camino de la universidad con un tubo negro enorme a la espalda y un maletín.

Al llegar a la puerta de su clase su amiga Mérida la estaba esperando con la espalda apoyada en la pared y cruzada de brazos.

-Tarde, como siempre. - Suspiró. - Has tenido suerte de que el Pelos no haya venido hoy, sabes que no soporta la impuntualidad y tú vas surtida ya.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Dios, es que me quedé hasta tarde haciendo el maldito trabajo de Estructuras y me quedé dormida.

-Eso te pasa por dejarlo todo para el último momento. - Mérida seguía cruzada de brazos.

-Déjame en paz, no eres mi madre. Aparte, ¿qué haces en mi clase? Vete a dar vueltas a tu pista de atletismo.

La aludida se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo hora libre y quería pasarme a saludar a mi mejor amiga, ya no puede una ni tener un detalle chica.

-Vale, perdón. - refunfuñó. - Dejemos ya el sarcasmo, por favor.

Mérida todavía la miraba con reproche en la mirada, pero enseguida sonrió y le dio un abrazo a Elsa, la verdad, nunca conseguía estar mucho tiempo molesta con ella.

-Y aparte de querer verte, hay otra cosita... -la mirada de Mérida se tiñó de picardía.

Elsa la miró sospechosamente, ya que no tenía ni idea de qué podría ser esa "cosita" de la que su amiga hablaba. Se quedó callada esperando esa noticia que tanto divertía a Mérida, pero de su boca no salía una palabra.

-¡Oh! ¡Venga ya! Suéltalo. - Dijo impaciente.

Mérida se rio haciendo que sus rizos pelirrojos danzaran.

-Bien, resulta que yendo hacia mi edificio ya sabes que hay que pasar por delante de la facultad de los loqueros, ¿no? - Dijo refiriéndose a los estudiantes de psicología. - Pues cierta cabeza pelirroja y llena de pecas me ha llamado la atención.

Elsa casi se golpea la mandíbula contra el suelo.

-No puede ser, ¡¿Anna estudia psicología en esta universidad?!

Hacía unos días que aquella chica y Elsa se habían conocido por segunda vez, (sí, por segunda vez, ya que de la primera vez que se encontraron la chica de pelo platino no recordaba nada). Los ojos de esa muchacha le volvían loca y Mérida lo sabía perfectamente, porque su sonrisa demostraba que se lo estaba pasando pipa con la cara de su amiga.

Esta última salió disparada hacia la facultad de psicología mientras Mérida se reía de ella. Obviamente no la iba a encontrar, probablemente estaría en clase, y eran muchos los que querían estudiar esa carrera, sería un milagro si era capaz de hacerlo. Y, menuda casualidad, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

-Kristoff, que sí me ha salido bien. [...] No, no te preocupes, ¿vale? Probablemente me quede a comer en el campus, tengo trabajos que hacer. [...] Vale, cuídate, te quiero. - Una chica de ojos aguamarina miró el teléfono con una sonrisa y luego lo guardó.

Se disponía a entrar en el edificio cuando en su oído sonó una voz cálida.

-Es cierto que las brujas eran pelirrojas, porque tú me tienes completamente hechizada.

Justo en ese momento Anna supo perfectamente de quién se trataba sin necesidad de darse la vuelta.

-¡Elsa! - Se giró mientras se reía de la frasecita de la chica - ¿Estudias aquí? Nunca te había visto.

-Normal, estudio en la facultad de arquitectura y no tengo ningún amigo loquer... Quiero decir, psicólogo. - La peliblanca sonrió a la más bajita sin saber muy bien qué más decir.

-¡Yo! ¡Elsa! Sin palabras, no me lo puedo creer, ¿qué me han hecho y dónde está mi yo normal? - Se decía en su cabeza.

-Bueeeno... tengo que... irme a clase y eso. - Le dijo Anna un poco incómoda.

-¡Oh! Sí, yo también. Ah, una última cosa, ten mi número - Elsa lo escribió rápidamente en un tiquet que tenía en el bolsillo de su cazadora. - Háblame por favor, y a ver si quedamos un día.

Elsa le guiñó un ojo y tras la promesa de Anna de que le hablaría se marchó igual que vino.

La pecosa miró el papel que contenía los seis números que serían su contacto con Elsa. Le dio la vuelta y vio que era un tiquet que contenía material, un par de lápices, reglas, rotuladores, etc. Solo esperaba que no tuviese que devolver nada a la tienda. Se lo metió en el bolsillo sonriendo y entró en su edificio.

Elsa miraba el móvil cada cinco minutos esperando el mensaje de la chica con pecas, esas pecas que pintaban su rostro, que enmarcaban sus ojos, esos ojos entre verdes y azules, que parecía que la observaban desde sus recuerdos... Elsa sacudió su cabeza intentando echar esos pensamientos.

-Tengo que hablar con Mérida. - Pensó.

-¡Señorita Elsa!

-¡Sí!

Elsa pegó un salto y se puso de pie por culpa del grito. Su profesora de cálculo la miraba ceñuda y cruzada de brazos. Las miradas del resto de sus compañeros también estaban puestas en ella.

-Estaba preguntando a sus compañeros cuál era al siguiente paso de esta operación, y ya que ninguno ha sabido responder esperaba que la alumna estrella pudiese hacerlo, si es que no interrumpo nada importante.

-Mierda - maldijo mientras se mordía el labio.

Se había evadido tanto de la clase que ahora la enorme pizarra estaba llena de números y símbolos. La chica de pelo platino pasó sus ojos por cada uno de ellos a una velocidad de vértigo mientras los procesaba.

La profesora movía el pie con impaciencia esperando su respuesta y rezando porque se equivocase y así poder henchirse de orgullo. Elsa no era apreciada por algunos de sus profesores, porque la muchacha no parecía tener dificultad alguna con sus asignaturas, y eran de esos profesores que les gusta ver sufrir a sus alumnos.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues... La verdad es que el último paso es incorrecto, debería de ser veinticuatro, no treinta y siete pi, como está ahí. - Dijo con voz altiva.

A Elsa tampoco le caía bien su profesora de cálculo, le había estado haciendo la vida imposible desde que había entrado en la carrera, así que le hacía quedar mal siempre que podía.

-Por lo tanto - continuó con una sonrisa ante la cara de incredulidad de la mujer - el siguiente paso debería de ser la raíz cuadrada de veinticuatro pi por siete con ochenta y tres, todo dividido por cero con trescientos setenta y ocho, señorita.

Tras un corto silencio y después de comprobar que Elsa no se equivocaba, la profesora la miró con una sonrisa falsa.

-Muchas gracias por darse cuenta, tan excelente como siempre, ya se puede sentar. - Masculló entre dientes y con un profundo desdén.

La chica, triunfante, tomó asiento de nuevo bajo las miradas llenas de diversión de sus compañeros. Todos adoraban este tipo de situaciones, puesto que todos odiaban profundamente a esa mujer.

Al llegar la hora de salir de clase Mérida y Mulán ya estaban esperándola fuera. Muchos de los compañeros de Elsa se le acercaban y le decían cosas como "Bien hecho" o le daban palmadas en la espalda. Es cierto que muchos de los que se acercaban otras veces le habían dirigido a Elsa miradas envidiosas, pero la respetaban, porque nadie era capaz de ridiculizar a los profesores como ella y les caían igual de mal que a la chica.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora niña genio? - Le preguntó Mérida a la vez que Mulán arqueaba una ceja.

-La bruja ha querido joderme y yo la he jodido a ella. - Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca de la universidad seguida de las otras dos.

Más tarde, haciendo un descanso en la cafetería de la biblioteca, Elsa se tomaba su café con hielo, aun estando en febrero, junto con Mérida y Mulán.

-¿Sabéis? - Dijo mirando los hielos bailar sobre la superficie del café. - No soy capaz de sacarme a Anna de la cabeza.

En ese instante sus dos amigas se miraron con el ceño fruncido, cuando volvieron la vista hacia delante Mérida puso los ojos en blanco y Mulán suspiró.

-¿Qué? - Dijo Elsa con tono molesto.

-Elsa, a ver cómo te lo digo...

-Que siempre haces lo mismo, eso es lo que te pasa. - Interrumpió Mérida a Mulán mientras le daba un mordisco a un trozo de bizcocho.

La cara de no saber de qué hablaban de la peliblanca hizo que su mejor amiga pusiese los ojos de nuevo en blanco.

-¿De verdad no tedas cuenta? Cada vez que conoces a una chica que entra dentro de tu tipo te dedicas a seducirla, cosa que no te suele costar mucho, aunque sea lo que más te gusta, y después durante un par de semanas es la niña de tus ojos, la mimas y le das todo lo que pide. Luego pueden pasar varias cosas, una de ellas es que te aburras, lo que termina la relación. Otra es que la otra persona empiece a tener sentimientos por ti, lo que acaba con un corazón roto por parte de la chica, ya que nunca vuelve a saber de ti. Eres demasiado Casanova. - Le explicó Mulán.

-Y esto lo haces siempre, vamos, el 99'999... por ciento de las veces. No eres capaz de volver a enamorarte y hasta que no salgas de ese patrón jamás lo serás.

Mérida siempre era algo dura cuando se trataba de decir verdades como casas, ya que pensaba que una buena dosis de cruda realidad era lo mejor para abrirle los ojos a alguien, y aunque doliese Elsa tenía que admitir que sus amigas tenían razón y se preocupaban por ella.

Pero no sentía que lo que le pasaba con Anna le hubiese pasado antes, es como si la conociese de hacía mucho tiempo.

 **¿Qué pasará? ¿Le hablará Anna, no le hablará? (Si no le habla fijo que Elsa se recorre toda la facultad de psicología en su búsqueda, asinque)**

 **HORA DE REVIEWS (Que sepáis que me hace siempre mucha ilu recibir reviews :/3)**

 **Zucukaka:**

 **La verdad es que Hans es un verdadero capullo, y temo advertir que no será fácil para Anna deshacerse de él. Pero bueno, eso lo dejamos para otro cap. Hasta pronto :3**

 **And that's all folks, nos vemos con el próximo cap de este fic que solo espero que no se me vaya de las manos y acabe durando 12328612 capítulos xD**

 **Bisuuuus. (^3^)~**

 **Yomi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaaaaaa. Como podréis ver últimamente no estoy tardando excesivamente en actualizar y es por un motivo. Yo, por algún motivo que aún no alcanzo a comprender, tengo más tiempo libre cuando comienza el curso que en vacaciones. Así que bueno, supongo que iré subiendo nuevos caps gradualmente. Gracias por leer, disfrutad del capítulo ^^**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Después de estudiar un par de horas más Shang fue a recoger a Mulán y decidieron que ya era hora también de volver a casa. Aún estaban lejos, pero Elsa vio en las puertas de la universidad a un chico rubio que parecía una montaña y le resultaba familiar.

En ese momento un torbellino pelirrojo corría hacia él y se colgaba de su cuello dándole un abrazo.

La cara de Elsa era un poema, se acababa de acordar de él. Era el chaval que estaba con Anna el fin de semana en el local. Un pensamiento ensombreció la mirada de la chica, lo mismo era su novio.

-Eh, mira, ¿no es esa tu novia Elsa? – Bromeó Mérida.

Elsa suspiró y sonrió a su amiga sacándole la lengua, no quería que se diesen cuenta de su repentino bajón de ánimo. Una parte de ella quería que Anna se diese le vuelta y se acercase a ella para decirle que él no era su novio, solamente un amigo o algo así. Pero la otra parte estaba completamente aterrada, no quería que sus ojos se fijasen en ella, no en ese momento, tenía miedo de que su corazonada fuese confirmada.

Así que Elsa no se acercó, no la llamó, ni siquiera para recordarle que le enviase un mensaje.

OoOoOoO

Anna llegó a su casa medio muerta, tiró la mochila cargada hasta los topes al suelo de moqueta, lo más lejos que pudo, y se dejó caer en la cama bocabajo.

Ese día había tenido un examen y aunque no creía haberlo hecho mal, sí que había requerido de toda su energía, ella solo quería descansar.

Fue al baño y se empezó a quitar la ropa y a prepararse para meterse en la ducha. Intentó no mirar su muñeca izquierda en la cual todavía tenía una pequeña marca alrededor de ella. Si alguien la viese de primeras podría pensar que una pulsera de mala calidad le había desteñido sobre la piel, pero las pocas personas que sabían lo sucedido el día anterior podían identificar los dedos de Hans en esas marcas.

Mientras el agua caliente relajaba la tensión de sus hombros los pensamientos fluían sin parar. Sabía que lo que hacía Hans no estaba bien, sabía que aquello no era amor, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba enamorada de él. También sabía que Kristoff, único conocedor de este problema, sufría por eso. Pero Anna no podía dejarle, no ahora. En primer lugar, la chica tenía miedo de lo que podría hacerle su novio. En segundo lugar, si le sacaba de su vida no podría ayudarle.

La chica sacudió la cabeza salpicando de agua las paredes y la mampara de la ducha con sus mojados mechones pelirrojos, quería sacar todo eso de su cabeza, dejarlo todo en blanco.

Lo consiguió durante unos minutos, no le costó mucho ya que estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, era la única manera de no sufrir un colapso mental, por lo que le sorprendió la aparición de la imagen de una chica en medio de su quietud. Anna no luchó para sacarla de allí, los ojos azules del color del cielo reflejado en el hielo de un glaciar la observaban desde su mente. La primera vez que había visto esos ojos, aunque desprendían un frío intenso, le sorprendió sentir una calidez que rozaba lo familiar, sintió que esos ojos alguna vez habían tenido esa misma calidez. Le fastidió mucho que la segunda vez no hubiese en ellos un atisbo de reconocimiento.

Parecía que estuviese congelada por dentro y Anna quería ver cómo se derretía, se dio cuenta de que le gustaría se ella la que pudiese descongelarla. Con ese último pensamiento el cuerpo de Anna volvió a tensarse y se regañó a sí misma, ya se encontraba hasta el cuello de problemas por un maldito pensamiento bastante parecido.

Salió de la ducha y se puso el pijama, se fue a su habitación y comenzó a recoger la ropa que había dejado por el suelo. Al darle la vuelta a los pantalones un papelito doblado cayó sobre la moqueta. Anna se agachó y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos vio que no era otra cosa que el número de Elsa apuntado en aquel tiquet.

Lo miró con dureza y lo aplastó en su puño tirándolo a la pequeña papelera de su cuarto, la cual estaba llena hasta arriba. Al hacer esto sintió que estaba cerrando una puerta importante.

Se tiró en la cama mirando al techo y el sonido de algo cayéndose le hizo levantar la cabeza. El papel donde estaba el número de Elsa había rodado por encima de la montaña de pelotas de papel y en ese momento estaba en el suelo y a Anna le parecía que le observaba.

Soltó un gruñido y se giró. Tenía ganas de coger aquél número y hablarle, muchas.

-A la mierda. – Se levantó para ir a por el papel.

Se acercó al móvil que estaba cargando encima del escritorio y marcó el número, pero ante una mala pasada de su subconsciente en vez de pulsar "Guardar número", puso el dedo sobre el teléfono verde.

Se quedó quieta mirando el móvil del cual salía el lejano pitido intermitente que indica que hay señal y antes de que pusiese reaccionar para colgar una voz salió por el altavoz del teléfono.

-¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Anna no sabía qué hacer, se puso nerviosa y terminó la llamada. No entendía por qué había hecho eso, no hubiese sido raro que Elsa recibiese una llamada de la chica, ya que esa mañana ella misma había sido la que le había pedido que lo hiciese. Se dio prisa en guardar el número y se metió en whatsapp.

 _-Hola, soy Anna, te acabo de llamar lo siento, le di sin querer._

Tras unos segundos Anna vio que estaba escribiendo.

- _Hey! No pasa nada, tranquila. Pero no tenías por qué colgarme jajaja._

Anna se sintió estúpida, no solo había acabado hablándole, si no que había hecho el tonto.

- _Y… qué tal?_

Y encima Anna no sabía de qué hablar con ella, magnífico.

 _-Bien, bien, ya pensaba que no me ibas a hablar e iba a tener que ir a buscarte xD._

 _-Ya, bueno, es que no he tenido mucho tiempo hasta ahora jeje._

Anna comenzaba a sentirse mal, ya que hacía quince minutos escasos ni siquiera tenía pensamiento de hablarle.

OoOoOoO

Cuando Elsa se había enterado de que era Anna la que le había llamado se maldijo. Cuando le había colgado lo único que había salido de su boca fue "gilipollas".

Le sorprendió mucho que le hubiese hablado, tenía que admitirlo, pero ahora estaba feliz de ello. Tampoco es que hubiesen hablado demasiado, pero ya era un paso.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días de aquello y ya se encontraban a viernes. Elsa estaba exhausta, ese cuatrimestre estaba siendo muy duro, pero era viernes y todo el cansancio se había esfumado de su cuerpo. Había quedado con sus amigos ya que en la universidad de Jack y Olaf iban a montar una fiesta.

Iba hablando sobre esto mismo por el grupo que tenían todos cuando se chocó con alguien que andaba distraída buscando algo en su mochila. La otra persona que llevaba unas hojas llenas de apuntes en la mano, que por el golpe habían salido volando, no era otra que Anna.

Notó cómo su respiración se cortaba cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y al ver una ligera sonrisa en su rostro pecoso, Elsa se perdió a sí misma, tanto que, aunque vio el movimiento de sus labios no fue consciente de que lo que le decía.

-¿Eh? – Elsa no había dicho nada peor para quedar como una completa idiota.

-Que siento el golpe, estaba distraída. – Dijo Anna con una pizca de diversión en la voz.

-Oh, no pasa nada, no te preocupes, también ha sido culpa mía, no miraba por donde iba. – Consiguió decir cuando despertó de su empanamiento, mientras le ayudaba a recoger hojas.

-Tranquila, mientras no se me pierda ningún apunte está bien.

Cuando terminaron de recoger todos se quedaron la una enfrente de la otra, sin saber exactamente muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Elsa se forzó a ser la misma de siempre, necesitaba dejar de hacer idioteces.

-Para compensarte por el estropicio déjame que te invite a un café al menos.

Anna dudó durante un momento, pero en seguida sonrió y asintió dejando que la rubia platino le invitase.

Ya en la cafetería y con un café humeante entre las manos volvían a estar enfrentadas, pero esta vez con la mesa de por medio.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal la semana? – Dijo Anna comenzando la conversación.

-Bastante agotadora la verdad. – Dijo Elsa haciendo un mohín con la boca, lo cual le pareció a Anna adorable. – Pero no pasa nada, llega el viernes noche y a la mierda el estrés.

Elsa se río, la verdad es que tenía mucha energía.

-Entonces puedo entender que vas a hacer algo esta noche. – Comentó Anna tras sorber su bebida.

-Sip, me voy con unos amigos de otra uni de fiesta. – Elsa removió el hielo de su café.

-¿Tú no descansas? – Se rio la pelirroja.

-¿Tú crees que en esta vida hay tiempo para descansar? Prefiero disfrutar de las cosas mientras tenga oportunidad.

-¿Qué más da si luego lo olvidas? – Le lanzó la pulla.

-Ouch, eso duele. – Dijo Elsa dramatizando como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal en el costado. – Para pagarme tan grave ofensa deberás venir conmigo esta noche entonces, te voy a enseñar a divertirte.

-Ahora me ofende usted a mi galante caballera, me dice que no sé divertirme. – Le comenzó a seguir el juego Anna.

-¿Eso es un sí?

Anna soltó una ligera risa.

-Eso es un "Tendrá que ser en otro momento, tengo planes".

-Jo, bueno, me quedo con la promesa de que en otro momento me acompañarás.

-Eres horrible, deja de manipular mis palabras. – La pelirroja hizo un mohín.

-No, quiero que te vengas conmigo y haré lo que sea para conseguirlo.

Las dos chicas se terminaron el café y se despidieron diciendo que hablarían por whatsapp.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Es cierto que me hubiese gustado escribir algo más, pero tengo que irme a dormir y quería subirlo ahora mismo. Espero que os haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo creo que habrá algo más de acción.**

 **Y ahora, ES HORA DE REVIEWS:**

 **darkfantasy88:**

 **Me alegro de que te guste la historia, yo no quiero hacerla excesivamente larga, pero me d a mí que como con todas voy a acabar extendiéndome, así que espera con la misma ansia el resto de capítulos que me queden por subir :3 (Oye pues no había pensado lo de Hans, me parece un buen castigo lo de la tubería)**

 **Ale, that's all folkls, nos vemos prontito.**

 **Bisu! (^3^)**

 **Yomi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLAAAAAAA aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de este fic que tanto me está costando llevar a tiempo. Espero que lo disfrutéis y que odiéis mucho a Hans, ¡nos vemos al final!**

 **Disclaimer: Por enésima vez lo repito, los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a sus creadores.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Por una vez Elsa no llegaba tarde a una quedada con sus amigos como usualmente pasaba, pero no gracias a ella, si no gracias a su mejor amiga Mérida que había ido hasta su casa a por ella y casi la había sacado de allí de las orejas. Esa noche habían quedado en la universidad de Jack y Olaf porque una de las asociaciones del campus iba a dar una fiesta.

La gente se preguntaría por qué con las rivalidades que había normalmente entre las universidades de Madrid el resto de alumnos ajenos a esa universidad iban a sus fiestas y es que a las universidades les gustaba fardar con sus fiestas delante del resto de estudiantes. La verdad era que a Elsa le importaba una mierda esa cuestión, ella entendía que había universidades con mejores carreras que otra y así con todas. Por ejemplo, la universidad de sus amigos tenía las mejores carreras de la rama de las ciencias políticas.

No le gustaba mucho ir por allí, la política era un tema que a Elsa le ponía enferma y ver cómo formaban erróneamente a los futuros diligentes del país no era una cosa agradable de ver. Pero no es que fuesen malas personas los chavales, aparte de que no se iba a negar a alcohol gratis y buena música.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del campus sus amigos ya estaban esperándoles, estaban Olaf y Jack acompañados por Mulán, ese día Shang no venía. No era muy raro no verlos juntos, a ver, eran pareja y hacían cosas de pareja, pero ambos eran muy independientes y no eran de los típicos que iban siempre pegados a todas partes.

Las vieron llegar y todos le hicieron una ovación a Mérida.

-Gracias, gracias. – La pelirroja hizo un par de reverencias.

-Oye, ¿yo no tengo nada de mérito por haber llegado puntual? – Dijo Elsa cruzándose de brazos.

Todos sus amigos la miraron con una ceja levantada o sonrisas sarcásticas.

-Y una mierda, de no ser por Mérida no estarías aquí hasta dentro de media hora. – Dijo Mulán con sorna.

-Y eso siendo optimistas. – Se rio Jack.

-¡Bueno, bueno, ya vale! Dejad de hacerme buylling. – Se quejó la rubio platino.

Todo el grupo se rio y Elsa no tuvo más remedio que unirse al coro de risas.

Entraron y siguieron a sus dos amigos hasta un área llena de árboles, cubierta de césped y repleta hasta los topes por universitarios con copas en las manos que bailaban al ritmo de la música que salía de unos altavoces.

Se pusieron a bailar y a beber copa tras copa, Elsa no quería pillarse un ciego, pero es que joder, era alcohol gratis y no se podía desaprovechar.

Después de unas cuantas copas la gente se chocaba con todo el mundo, y daba lo mismo, no era un momento para discutir si no para pasárselo bien, pero en una de estas alguien golpeó por detrás a Elsa tan fuerte que la copa se le cayó entera encima.

-¿¡Pero qué cojones haces sub…!? ¿Eh? – Elsa no se lo podía creer, era estadísticamente imposible que esto pudiese pasar.

-¡Mierda, lo siento! Joder… Espera… ¿Elsa? – En el caso de Anna sí que pensaba que fuese algo más probable encontrarse con Elsa, por el simple hecho de que ¿cuántas fiestas a la vez hay un mismo día en una universidad?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Dice completamente asombrada y feliz al mismo tiempo.

-Ehhh…

-¿Ocurre algo Anna? ¿Te está molestando esta chica? – Dice un chico entre castaño y pelirrojo está detrás de Anna y la sujeta por la cintura.

-Oh Hans, no, no pasa nada, ella es Elsa, es compañera mía de la universidad. Elsa, este es Hans, es mi… mi novio. – Al decirlo Anna se frotaba las manos, nerviosa.

-Encantado Elsa. – Hans agarró la mano de Elsa y como un lord de hace un par de siglos se la besó. La chica arrugó la nariz como si algo oliese mal, el chico le daba muy mala espina.

-Sí… claro… - Dijo apartando su mano de él y se restregó el dorso en la camiseta.

En ese momento se acordó de que tenía la camiseta empapada de algún tipo de alcohol, ya ni se acordaba cual.

-Ay, es verdad, espera que te acompaño a un baño y te ayudo a limpiarte. Ahora vuelvo Hans, ha sido culpa mía que ella acabase así. – Anna le agarró de la mano y le arrastró entre la gente.

Elsa no sabía si la pelirroja lo había visto, pero ella había atisbado los ojos de Hans cerrándose en un par de rendijas, de verdad ese chico le daba muy mal rollo, y no solo porque fuese el novio de Anna, lo cual la había decepcionado mucho.

Las chicas estaban llegando a los baños los cuales tenían una cola monumental, pero en vez de parase allí Anna siguió andando con Elsa cogida de la mano, no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle y la pelo platino no se lo iba a decir.

-¿Dónde se supone que me lleva señorita? – Dijo Elsa en un tono coqueto. Se notaban las copas que llevaba encima.

-A un baño en el que no tardemos media hora en llegar al principio de la cola. – La voz de Anna se notaba nerviosa, y ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? Las últimas personas que quería que se conociesen lo habían hecho.

-¿Seguro que es solo por eso por lo que me alejas tanto de la fiesta? – El tono de la chica era más serio, podía ir bebida, pero todavía conservaba un poco la cordura. Sabía que le pasaba algo a Anna.

La pelirroja suspiró y soltó a Elsa girándose y encarándola.

-Mira Elsa, la cosa es que no quería que Hans te conociese, eso es todo…

-Aham, no querías que le dijese que a su novia le gusta ir por ahí liándose con la primera chica que se le cruza, ¿no? – Su voz sonó quizás demasiado dura, pero el alcohol le reducía la capacidad de ser amable cunado obviamente estaba cabreada.

Anna abrió mucho los ojos por la actitud de la chica, no se lo esperaba de ella.

-Sí, - se cruzó de brazos – no quería que se lo dijeses, pero no es cierto que me vaya liando por ahí con cualquiera, para ser sinceros, tú has sido la única. – Le espetó cortante.

Eso último y por la manera que lo había dicho a Elsa le dejó sin palabras. Parecía que le importaba lo que pensase sobre ese tema, como que ella era importante.

Anna, harta ya de la mirada dubitativa de Elsa se acercó poniendo los ojos en blanco, agarró a la chica por el cuello y le plantó un beso en los labios. Elsa consiguió salir del estado de shock en el que se encontraba y agarrarla a ella por la cintura, pudiendo así devolverle el beso.

Fue un beso largo y húmedo, de esos que hacen que se te humedezcan otros sitios, que dejó a las chicas agitadas y con ganas de más, pero justo en ese momento un grito les sacó a las dos de su burbuja.

-¿¡Qué coño piensas que estás haciendo pedazo de zorra!? – Hans se acercaba rápido con una cara de ira que rozaba la locura. - ¿¡Cómo te atreves a engañarme!? Vamos a tu casa, ¡YA!

Hans agarró por la muñeca a Anna y tiró de ella, la cual soltó un gemido quedo y su cara estaba tintada de terror. La otra chica se movió incitada por un odio tan grande como el mundo y agarró al chaval del cuello de la camisa. Este sin embargo se giró con la mano que tenía libre abierta y le dio un revés en la cara a Elsa, la cual de la fuerza y sin apenas equilibrio por culpa de las copas se cayó al suelo.

Cuando consiguió levantarse Hans y Anna ya estaban muy lejos, Elsa tenía una herida en el labio y la marca de la mano del chico marcada en rojo en su mejilla y moflete. Se fue todo lo rápido que pudo hacia el grupo de gente que aún seguían de fiesta y eran completamente inconscientes de lo que acababa de suceder. Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos los cuales estaban disgregados por todas partes. Vio a Mulán en la mesa de las bebidas y corrió hacia ella.

-Mulán, rápido, necesito saber si conoces a alguien que estudie en la facultad de psicología de nuestra universidad, algo muy malo acaba de pasarle a Anna y necesito saber su dirección. ¡Ya!

Ante la urgencia de las palabras de Elsa, la chica morena sacó su móvil y se puso a buscar entre sus contactos sin decir una palabra. En cuanto encontró el número que busca se puso el móvil en el oído esperando que se lo cogiesen.

-Jasmín, por favor, dime que sabes dónde vive tu compañera de clase Anna, es urgente. – La voz de Mulán era firme, Elsa se acordó de que ella no había bebido alcohol porque tenía que conducir. – Vale, muchas gracias.

-Me ha dicho que ella no sabe, pero dice que su hermano es Kristoff, que no sé qué clase de suerte tienes, pero resulta que es el mejor amigo de Shang. – Dice todo esto mirando a su móvil marcando el número de su novio.

Cuando por fin consiguieron hablar con Shang tuvieron la suerte de que Kristoff estaba con él y en cuanto se enteró de lo que había pasado salió corriendo hacia su casa y el novio de Mulán les dio su dirección.

Sin despedirnos de nadie salieron disparadas hacia la salida y se montaron en el coche. El tiempo que duró el trayecto le pareció interminable a Elsa.

Por otra parte, Hans ya había llegado a casa de Anna y a esta la había tirado al suelo de la entradita.

-Así que es a esto a lo que te dedicas cuando yo no estoy contigo ¿eh? Furcia asquerosa. – Esto último había venido acompañado de un bofetón que resonó por toda la casa. - ¿¡Te dedicas a follarte a todas las putas como tú que te encuentras!?

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Anna sin parar, no tenía fuerzas para decirle nada.

-Pues sin tan puta eres entonces vas a hacerme un trabajo. – En ese momento se bajó los pantalones y agarrando a la chica del cuello la estampó contra las escaleras que subían al piso superior, le rompió las medias que llevaba debajo de la falda y sin molestarse en quitarle la ropa interior la comenzó a penetrar.

Los gritos de la pelirroja ni siquiera llegaban a salir por culpa de la mano de Hans en el pecho y las lágrimas cada vez se hacían más abundantes.

-Tú y yo ya no somos nada, pero no creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí, vas a ser mi puta personal. – Le dijo con una mirada de loco mientras la embestía con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras seguía violándola con las escaleras clavándose en la espalda de Anna, con la mano libre le iba pegando en la cara. Anna ya había sufrido sus ataques de ira con anterioridad, pero con mucha diferencia ese era el más brutal de todos.

De repente la puerta principal se abrió de un golpe detrás de Hans y una mano enorme le agarró de la camiseta apartándolo de Anna, la cual estaba en tal estado que ni siquiera se podía mover. Detrás de Kristoff aparecieron Elsa y Mulán que fueron a socorrer a la chica. El gigante rubio que había agarrado a Hans lo tiró por la puerta hacia la calle y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

-¡K-Kristoff! Pa... para por favor… – Consiguió decir la pelirroja a duras penas.

Kristoff cerró los puños con fuerza, quería matar a ese tipo, pero sabía que esa no era la solución.

-Márchate, cabrón hijo de puta. – Dijo entre dientes a punto de perder el control.

Hans salió corriendo, pero una sonrisa se quedó perenne en su cara.

Kristoff se giró para mirar con una expresión de profundo dolor en su cara cómo las chicas ayudaban a levantarse y subir a su cuarto a su demacrada hermana.

 **Uff… no sabéis lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo, me ha dolido cada palabra, cada letra… pero ya está hecho.**

 **Ahora voy a contestar a vuestros reviews que de verdad me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo.**

 **mblaqplus02:**

 **Jajaja no pasa nada, lo importante es que hayas podido dejar el review al final ^^ y bueno, la verdad es que no está planteado para que tarden mucho, pero de momento… Anna tiene muchas cosas que superar. Espero que sigas leyendo :3**

 **darkfantasy88:**

 **Si bueno, la historia puede alargarse, pero lo que no me gustaría es que empezase a tener más relleno que historia la verdad. Sigue conmigo y ya verás el castigo que se lleva Hans, lo mismo le meten una tubería o lo mismo no, quién sabe jeje.**

 **Y bueno chavales, esto es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Chau!**

 **Bisu (^3^)**

 **Yomi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

-¡Anna! – iba gritando Kristoff mientras subía por las escaleras –, ¡Anna!

Una Mulán seria se encontraba frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su hermana como si de un guardia se tratase. Estiró la mano para alcanzar el pomo, pero ella lo agarró suavemente de la muñeca y negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que no es el momento, sé que es tu hermana, pero deja que Elsa le ayude.

El rubio se debatió internamente, sabía que la presencia de la otra chica probablemente le hiciese bien, pero no podía evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago.

Dentro de la habitación la situación que Elsa estaba viviendo era surrealista, no entendía el comportamiento de Anna.

-¿Pero tú estás chiflada? ¡Te acaba de violar!

La chica pelirroja daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación teniendo una lucha en su cabeza. Sí, era plenamente consciente de que algo no funcionaba bien con ella.

-Tú no entiendes nada, no es culpa suya, no lo es… – repetía como si fuese un mantra.

-¡Claro que no! No fue culpa suya pegarte hasta destrozarte la cara, y tampoco era su intención obligarte a… a… ¡Ugh! Asqueroso hijo de puta – Elsa se estaba cabreando muchísimo por la actitud de Anna –. ¡Claro que no lo fue! – su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo.

Cuando Anna se paró para mirarle sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas y sus preciosos ojos aguamarina estaban completamente por el color rojo de tanto llorar.

-Elsa, no sabes cuánto te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, de no haber llegado no sé qué habría pasado hoy conmigo – con esta frase Elsa se relajó un poco y dio un paso para acercarse a ella, pero la chica se apartó dejando claro que no quería que lo hiciese –. Pero sencillamente esto es demasiado grande para que lo comprendas, lo siento.

Con esas palabras Elsa supo que no era bienvenida en esa habitación por el momento, así que con una última mirada salió de allí. Al salir al pasillo no vio a nadie, así que bajó por las escaleras al piso de abajo y luego se guió por la única luz encendida que salía de una perta. Al llegar se encontró con Mulán, Kristoff y Shang sentados en la mesa de la cocina con una taza entre sus manos. Al verme el hermano de Anna se levantó de golpe de la silla y me miró angustiado. Sus ojos me interrogaban, me preguntaban por el estado de Anna. Yo suspiré y negué con la cabeza, sentándome con ellos.

-No está bien… y no la entiendo…

-Yo… algo entiendo, no es la primera vez que pasa… sabía que iba a acabar mal, que no podría…

-¿Qué no es la primera vez? – preguntó alterada Elsa – ¿Qué cojones os pasa? ¿Ese gilipollas fuerza a tu hermana y no haces nada? – su voz era fría como el hielo, pero cortaba como un cuchillo.

-¡Ya lo sé ¿vale?! Pero ella estaba empeñada en salvarlo – los puños de Kristoff estaban cerrados con tanta fuerza que le temblaban.

-¿Salvarlo? ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Mulán algo más calmada que Elsa, pero queriendo comprender la situación.

Kristoff cerró los ojos con fuerza e inspiró hondo, al volverlos a abrir comenzó a hablar.

-Hans fue la razón por la que Anna decidió estudiar psicología – en su voz se notaba que hablar sobre esto le dolía –. Cuando comenzaron a salir apenas se conocían, a ella le gustó su galantería, su labia… se enamoró de la idea del amor, pero después de unos meses la verdadera personalidad de Hans salió a la luz. Todo empezó al poco tiempo, él siempre le reclamaba que saliese con sus amigas en vez de con él, al principio como si estuviese dolido, más tarde como si ella lo estuviese traicionando. Hizo creer a Anna que de verdad lo estaba dejando de lado, así que cada vez se veía con menos gente. Sus amigos dejaron de llamarla hartos de que ni siquiera les cogiese el teléfono – hizo una pausa con el rostro compungido por la tristeza –. A los seis meses ya estaba completamente sola con el monstruo de Hans. Un tiempo más tarde empezó a ver en mí una amenaza, al no ser hermanos de sangre decía que no le parecía bien que Anna y yo viviésemos en la misma casa – ante esto último las dos chicas lo miraron con extrañeza.

-Kristoff es adoptado – se apresuró a aclarar Shang sin dejar de mirar la taza.

Ya conocía la historia y el dolor que esta provocaba a su amigo. El rubio asintió con la cabeza y siguió hablando.

-Cuando él se lo echó en cara a Anna ella no pudo tolerar esas insinuaciones que no eran más que una sarta de mentiras y la dijo que solo se estaba montando una paranoia, aquí comenzó la siguiente fase de lo que llevó a Anna a ser una mujer maltratada. Cuando escuchó esto le pegó. Solo fue un golpe, pero suficiente como para que Anna se diese cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo. Pero seguía pensando que estaba enamorada, así que decidió que lo ayudaría a cambiar. El tiempo pasó y Hans solo se volvía más violento y posesivo, tanto que Anna no podía air a ningún sitio sin él aparte de a clase, solo en fechas señaladas en las que Hans se va con su familia durante varios días Anna se atreve a salir, por ejemplo, cuando nos conocimos – su vista se volvió a enfocar en nos otros chicos que compartían la mesa con él, saliendo de su trance –. Ahora… ahora dice que ya no le quiere, que no está enamorada de él, pero aun así sigue queriendo ayudarle y yo lo único que quiero hacer cada vez que le veo es pegarle una paliza de la que no salga vivo, pero yo no soy así, ya no… - se calló dando por finalizada la historia.

Las dos chicas quisieron saber a qué se refería con la última frase, pero consideraron que ya había sido suficiente por esa noche.

Kristoff se despidió de ellos en la puerta, Anna no había salido de su habitación y dudaban de que lo hiciese antes del día siguiente. Ninguno habló a la vuelta a casa, cada uno estaba sumido en sus propias cavilaciones, y aunque Elsa ahora sabía por qué Anna se comportaba como lo hacía, seguía sin comprenderlo. Sí, Hans tenía un serio problema mental, pero no era de esos de los que se curan con un par de visitas al psicólogo, es algo por lo que la gente como él recibía condenas y un psiquiatra en la cárcel les intentaba reformar.

Al llegar a su piso se tiró en la cama y algo se clavó en su muslo, era su móvil. Lo intentó desbloquear, pero se le había acabado la batería así que lo enchufó a la corriente. Al encenderlo empezó a vibrar y no paró de hacerlo hasta después de casi un minuto, le asaltaban notificaciones tanto de llamadas perdidas, como de whatsapp, como de SMS. Sus amigos habían intentado todos los medios para contactar con ella.

Abrió el whatsapp con miedo de lo que podía encontrarse, los primeros mensajes que habían mandado había sido por un grupo, solo había unos pocos, preguntando tanto por ella como por Mulán. El resto de chats ya era otra cosa, Jack y Olaf le habían intentado localizar y cada uno le había mandado una cifra superior a los cincuenta mensajes, pero la que se había llevado la palma era Mérida, ciento cincuenta mensajes, decena arriba decena abajo. Los mensajes iban pasando por diferentes estados, al principio solo preguntaban por curiosidad ya que llevaban un rato son vernos, luego pasaban a denotar preocupación y a la vez empezaba a haber llamadas perdidas, de las cuales también había un porrón. Los chicos se quedaron ahí, pero no, Mérida llegado cierto punto se había empezado a cabrear, hasta llegar al punto de decirle que la olvidase, que después de eso no quería volver a ser su amiga, solo para, apenas diez mensajes después le dijese que no, pero que estaba muy preocupada por ella. El último mensaje que tenía lo acababa de recibir y era de Mulán.

 _Mulán: A ti también te han petado el móvil hasta casi hacerlo explotar verdad?_

 _Elsa: Sep, Mérida me va a cortar en pedacitos_

 _Elsa: Voy a llamarla, pon tú un mensaje por el grupo de que estamos vivas por favor, gracias_

Salió de la aplicación y se metió en sus contactos para llamar a Mérida, esperaba que todavía siguiese despierta y del suficiente buen humor para no pasar de contestar a su llamada. Justo cuando pulsó sobre su nombre el timbre de la puerta sonó y al abrir se encontró con una Mérida con el maquillaje corrido que se abalanzó sobre ella mientras su móvil sonaba con el tono provocado por la llamada de Elsa. Esta última le devolvió el abrazo a su mejor amiga sin preocuparse de colgar, dejando que sonase el contestador automático.

-¿Dónde mierdas te habías metido? ¡Estúpida! – le recriminó sin soltar el abrazo –. He tenido que coger dos autobuses nocturnos para llegar hasta aquí para comprobar que estabas bien porque lo siguiente que se me ocurría era ya ir a la policía.

-Lo siento mucho Mérida… ven, siéntate, tengo que contarte muchas cosas – al final se separaron y Elsa cerró la puerta para que por segunda vez en esa madrugada la misma historia fuese contada.

 **Hola. No tengo perdón. Probablemente los que me siguen ni siquiera recuerden de qué carajo va la historia por el tiempo que tardé en actualizar. Y después de tirarme más de medio año sin dar señales de vida por este fic ni siquiera os ofrezco uno de la mejor calidad. Solo quiero decir que lo lamento mucho y que no tengo excusa aparte de que mi imaginación quedó tan ausente que lo último que estoy subiendo es una adaptación de un libro a la pareja Korrasami (si os gusta la pareja pasaos, ese no me tardo tanto en subirlo, total ya está escrito, yo solo lo edito :") )**

 **Para los que continúan siguiendo esta historia, solo daros las gracias por aguantarme tanto. Os quiero gentecilla mía. En este cap no hay hora de reviews porque… bueno, porque no hay ninguno para contestarlos jajaj. Espero leernos pronto y no de más de medio año en más de medio año.**

 **Bisu! (^3^)**

 **Yomi.**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Anna estaba fregando los platos de la comida cuando el timbre empezó a sonar insistentemente, el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza fue que podría ser Hans y eso la asustó de sobremanera ya que estaba sola, pero algo entre el pánico de su cabeza le dijo que no era posible, el juego de Hans no era ese, solía tardar algo más en regresar después de estos ataques para darle falsa seguridad a la chica y luego volver a hundirla. Así que se acercó a la entrada y abrió la puerta, dejando ver a quien estaba al otro lado.

Elsa vio la sorpresa en los ojos de la pelirroja, obviamente no se esperaba que fuese a ir hoy a su casa. Había pensado en llamarla, pero seguramente que si hacía eso la chica se rehusaría a verla y no podría poner en marcha lo que había planeado.

-Hola – dijo simplemente sonriéndole.

-Ho-hola… ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó confusa.

No pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo, llevaba un abrigo abierto dejando ver una blusa verde oscuro, del color de los pinos, que resaltaba sus ojos y unos vaqueros de un azul claro, casi desvaído. Su atuendo finalizaba con unas converses blancas impecables, no entendía cómo podía mantener limpios esas zapatillas.

-He venido a llevarte al cine.

-Elsa… No me apetece salir…

La rubia esperaba estas palabras, era completamente normal que Anna quisiese estar encerrada, pero ella no lo iba a permitir, hacía unas noches, mientras hablaba con Mérida se había propuesto que se olvidase del malnacido de Hans, ese hombre no se merecía la ayuda que pudiese ofrecerle Anna, Elsa solo quería verlo entre rejas. Pero respetando el deseo de la chica, al igual que su hermano, prefirió no decir nada, aunque eso no significaba que iba a estar pegada a los zapatos de Anna para que "eso" no se le volviese a acercar. Su mejor amiga le dijo que se estaba metiendo donde no la llamaban, pero conocía a Elsa y aunque esto acabase autodestruyéndola no daría marcha atrás.

-Venga, ¡por favor! Te dejo elegir la película que quieras, ¡y compraré palomitas! – siguió intentando sin rendirse, sabía que sería complicado.

-Hmmm… ¿y chocolate? – dijo con un pequeño brillo en su mirada, pero sin estar completamente convencida aún.

-Todo el que quieras – le respondió sabiendo ganada la batalla y riendo de la sonrisa que había aparecido en la cara de Anna ante su promesa –. ¿Me invitas a entrar mientras te arreglas?

-¡Oh!, sí, por supuesto, perdona – dijo sonriendo y abriendo rápidamente la puerta mientras se intentaba colocar la maraña de pelo aplastándolo con las manos –. ¿Qui-quieres un vaso de agua? – le ofreció sin saber muy bien a dónde mirar.

-Me encantaría – Elsa sonreía con la actitud tierna de la chica, a veces parecía una niña pequeña.

Tras darle el vaso de agua y dejarla en la cocina salió corriendo a su cuarto para cambiarse rápidamente e intentar arreglarse el pelo. Como no le daba tiempo a ducharse acabó enrollándolo en un moño del que no quedó del todo satisfecha, pero al menos no parecía que había metido los dedos en un enchufe.

Elsa al escuchar a Anna bajar las escaleras terminó la conversación que estaba teniendo con Mérida por whatsapp y bloqueó el móvil a tiempo para levantar la vista y ver entrar a la pelirroja vestida con un vestido por encima de las rodillas, tenía un escote recto que dejaba sus hombros al aire y la manga era francesa, cortando justo por debajo de sus hombros. Era rojo granate. Como hacía frío en la calle se había puesto unas medias negras con unos botines planos y en la mano llevaba un abrigo largo, el cual seguramente le llegase por las rodillas.

-¿Nos vamos? – tuvo que preguntar mientras se ponía un fino pañuelo negro al cuello, Elsa se había quedado mirándola y se le había olvidado levantarse.

-Eh… sí, ya voy –dijo pestañeando un par de veces para volver a la realidad y se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Sin ponerse el abrigo salió a la calle para abrirle la puerta de su coche a Anna la cual al verlo también pasó de ponerse el abrigo y directamente con un gracias se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Con paso ligero Elsa dio la vuelta al coche para entrar al sitio del conductor y puso rumbo al centro comercial más cercano. Con la radio de fondo tenían una conversación amena sobre cosa triviales, la clase de charla que en esos momentos Anna necesitaba, en un momento le dijo a Elsa que iba a llamar a Kristoff para decirle que había salido y que no se asustase por no verla en casa.

El viaje se hizo corto, la chica pelirroja tenía que admitir que estar con Elsa era como una especie de bálsamo, estaba segura de que si hubiese sido cualquier otro el que le hubiese propuesto ir al cine se hubiese negado con más vehemencia. No sabía exactamente qué había en cartelera, así que después de dejar el coche en el parking del centro comercial subieron a la zona de cine, en la que Anna se quedó mirando un rato los carteles de las películas sin saber muy bien qué elegir. Al final optó por una que se llamaba Baby Driver, para sorpresa de Elsa.

-¿Sabes que es de coches y robos y esas cosas no? – le dijo cuando se pusieron a la cola para comprar las entradas.

-Sí, ¿por?

-Uh… no sé, pensaba que erías más de moñadas o comedias románticas – dijo con media sonrisa, pero poniendo una expresión culpable.

Anna se rio con ganas ante el comentario de la otra, mientras que Elsa se sentía avergonzada por haber juzgado sin saber.

-No te preocupes, es normal, lo parece ¿verdad? Pero no, hace mucho que dejé esa etapa atrás, no voy a negar que hace unos años que tragaba todas esas películas, pero ahora me parecen más de sobremesa que cosas que ir a ver al cine – dijo, y aunque había querido disimularlo un haz de tristeza había oscurecido por un momento su mirada –. Aparte, según creo esta película tiene bastante buen sonido, había que verla aquí – añadió.

Después de comprar las entradas fueron a la zona de comida, Elsa normalmente no pillaba comida del cine, no podía perder más riñones de los que tenía, pero supuso que en esta ocasión no pasaba nada por dejar que le exprimiesen el bolsillo. Así que aparte de un cubo grande de palomitas y dos refrescos, compró un par de barritas de chocolate con oreo, cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho Anna.

Al dirigirse a las salas un chico con uniforme y gorra les pidió las entradas, rompiéndolas por la mitad y dándoles paso señalando la sala en la que se proyectaba la película.

Dos horas después las luces de la sala se encendieron mientras los créditos seguían subiendo por la pantalla, Elsa tenía que reconocer que había merecido mucho la pena dejar elegir a Anna, la película había sido espectacular y tenía razón, en el ordenador de casa no hubiese disfrutado ni la mitad del sonido.

Iban comentando la película mientras salían de allí cuando Elsa al mirarla se topó con sus hombros y cuello al descubierto y las miles de pequitas que los surcaban, le pareció que tenía la vía láctea tatuada en su piel y quiso trazar un mapa entre las estrellas.

-¡Elsa!

Ya era la segunda vez que la rubia se quedaba en su mundo esa tarde, y toda la culpa la tenía la muchacha frente a ella, que se encontraba a un par de pasos de distancia. Anna sonreía, sabía perfectamente el efecto que tenía sobre Elsa y eso le encantaba.

-¿Has visto algo que te guste? – dijo dando una vuelta sobre sí misma, como mostrándose ante ella para que la observase bien.

-¿De ti? – le preguntó casi con la boca seca –. Sería más rápido que te dijese si hay algo que no me gusta.

Elsa se acercó a Anna lentamente, pero quemándola con la mirada de esa manera que solo el hielo puede hacer. La pelirroja no retrocedió y tampoco dio señales de querer pararla, así que posó sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura y se acercó a ella, quedando sus cuerpos a tan poca distancia que ambas podían sentir el calor que irradiaba la otra. Elsa empezó a acercar su rostro al de Anna, con los labios entreabiertos, por lo que la chica podía sentir su aliento fresco en la piel. Notando que Elsa dudaba, la pelirroja eliminó lo poco que quedaba para que sus labios se juntasen y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia, pegándose más a ella.

No era un beso necesitado, tampoco fue delicado, ni rudo, solo era el beso perfecto para ese momento. Anna no pensaba en Hans al besar a Elsa, era algo completamente diferente, ni siquiera se parecían a los del chico cuando empezaron la relación, con él siempre sentía que debía de estar debajo de él, a su merced, eran posesivos y parecían solo pensar en su propia satisfacción. Pero con Elsa… con la rubia no se veía obligada a hacer nada que no quisiese, el ritmo lo marcaba ella y había algo que con Hans jamás tuvo, respeto.

Fue Elsa la que se separó primero, puesto que conocía perfectamente la situación de la pelirroja, aparte ella desde el beso que le había dado el día de la fiesta antes del nefasto acontecimiento, lo que quería era algo más que besos, cosa que sabía que Anna no estaba preparada para afrontar. La chica le gustaba, no quería joderla por sus ansias primitivas. Subió las manos por los costados de la chica y las dejó puestas sobre sus hombros, acariciándolos, deleitándose por la suavidad de su piel.

Pero el sistema de avisos del centro comercial rompió el momento, diciendo por megafonía que el centro comercial estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas, así que sonriéndose con complicidad ambas chicas se dirigieron al parking para acabar lo que había sido una de las mejores tardes que había pasado Anna desde hacía mucho tiempo.

 **Y hasta aquí lo de hoy, aunque he resubido el capítulo uno, para disculparme por ser tan despistada he querido subir este también, espero que os haya gustado, Elsa y Anna avanzan, a Elsa le gusta Anna y viceversa pero aún no se puede hablar de amor. Veamos cómo sigue esto porque mi cabeza me puede llevar por caminos inesperados hasta para mí jaja.**

 **¡Y hoy sí que hay Hora de Reviews!**

 **mblaqplus02** **: me alegro de que la sigas tan fielmente, yo también soy de las que siguen historias y esperan, aunque el autor lleve siglos sin subir, en el fondo los entiendo ajajaja. Lo que no me gusta es cuando definitivamente la dejan a medias y bueno, es que duele en el kokoro, dejar las cosas a medias nunca es bueno (if you know what I mean ewe)**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Disney y Dreamworks no me pertenecen. La historia sí.**

CAPÍTULO 9

Se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de la pecosa, aunque ya se había puesto el Sol, el cielo aún proyectaba algo de luz que se iba extinguiendo por momentos.

-Muchas gracias por esta tarde - dijo Anna cuando terminó de subir el par de escalones que separaba la puerta del suelo.

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Elsa mentía. En primer lugar tenía un trabajo a medias de la universidad que tenía que entregar en un par de dias, y en segundo lugar, había cancelado el plan que tenía con Jack. Tenían pendiente desde hacía algunos meses ir a patinar sobre hielo juntos, era algo así como una tradición entre ellos ir cada cierto tiempo, desde que en el orfanato les llevaron de excursión. No habían podido ir antes por culpa de las clases, y al final habían optado por ese mismo día. Día que Elsa había decidio dedicar a pasar con la pelirroja. Definitivamente, si se enteraba le iba a matar.

-Bueno, nos veremos por la uni - se despidió y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla, sobre esas pecas que tanto le gustaban.

-Claro... - le respondió mientras la veía darse la vuelta y dirigirse al coche, pero alargó el brazo para tomarle por la muñeca y hacer qur volviese a mirarle -. Elsa... - Anna se acercó al cuerpo de Elsa y, por primera vez, quedando un poco por encima de ella gracias a la altura adicional de los escalones, posó los labios sobre los suyos, dándole un corto beso que fue correspondido.

Cuando se separó le sonrió y entró en la casa, en la cual ya había gente por la luz que salía de dentro.

Ya en el coche, el móvil de Elsa vibró anunciando que había recibido un mensaje. Al abrirlo y ver el remitente un nudo de culpabilidad se instauró en su estómago, era de Jack.

Jack: Te encuentras mejor?

Elsa suspiró, había mentido diciendo que se encontraba mal del estómago y su amigo se había estado preocupando por ella durante toda la tarde. Bloqueó el aparato sin contestar y comenzó a conducir, ya lo haría cuando llegase a su casa y no tener la sensación constante de que iba a ser descubierta.

A su vez, Anna no podía dejar de sonreír. Había entrado todo lo deprida que había podido por la puerta para que Elsa no notase el intenso sonrojo que iba apareciendo en sus mejillas. No se lo podía creer, se estaba empezando a enamorar de aquella chica de pelo casi blanco, como la nieve recién caída, y de ojos azules cristalinos. En un principio había notado en ellos un frío helador, como si su alma estuviese recubierta por un muro de hielo, pero cuando la miraba a ella no sentía que la estuviese congelando con la mirada, si no una extraña calidez, como si en vez de dos orbes de hielo, estuviese contemplando el agua cristalina que se encuentra en los mares del Caribe.

-Anna, ¿eres tú? - preguntó una voz femenina desde algún punto de la casa, probablemente de la cocina.

Esto despertó a la chica de su ensoñación, y se dio cuenta de que seguía parada con la espalda apoyada en la puerta.

-¡Sí, mamá! Ya he llegado.

Se acercó a la sala para observar cómo la mujer que le había cuidado desde que tenía memoria se movía de un lado a otro, controlando lo que tenía puesto al fuego mientras buscaba infredientes. Su pelo negro era largo y lo surcaban unos pocos mechones finos blancos, cualquiera diría que era muy joven para llevar canas, pero ella se negaba a usar tinte y es que las canas no le envejecían en absoluto. Ese día lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta, por lo que también bailaba con cada movimiento que hacía.

Se giró al notar a su hija apoyada en el marco de la puerta y le sonrió, abriendo los brazos para que Anna fuese a refugiarse en ellos. La chica se movió sin dudarlo y avanzó hasta que también sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo de su madre.

-¿Qué tal os lo pasásteis en el viaje? - preguntó Anna después de que su madre le diese un beso en la cabeza y se separase.

-Ayúdame mientras te cuento.

Anna asintió y tras lavarse las manos y colocarse un delantal se puso a cortar unas cuántas verduras.

-¿Así que lo has pasado bien con Raúl?

Beatriz, la madre de Anna y Kristoff, estaba saliendo desde hacía ya más de un año con un hombre que había conocido en su trabajo. Anna se reía cada vez que recordaba aquella vez que entró en el negocio de su madre para encargar una tarta de boda.

 **-Flashback-**

Las campanillas que indicaban que alguien había entrado en la tienda hizo que levantase la cabeza del cuaderno donde estaba dibujando el diseño para un pastel de cumpleaños que le habían encargado con la temática de Harry Potter, por fortuna, Anna y Kristoff le habían puesto las peliculas hasta casi rallarlas.

Cuando vio a la persona que cruzaba la entrada casi se le cayó la baba. Era un hombre que aoarentaba cuatenta y pocos años, tenía el pelo corto, pero algo alborotado, de color castaño oscuro. Sus pestañas negras parecían estar tan juntas que resaltaban la forma de sus ojos, que a la mujer le parecieron del color del chocolate caliente. No iba especialmente arreglado, vestía unos vaqueros azul desvaído y una camiseta de algodón que le marcaba especialmente los hombros.

Hizo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo hacia Beatriz y se dirigió a una de las paredes donde tenían colocadas en estanterías muestras de distintos pasteles.

Sin dejar de mirarle, vio por el rabillo del ojo que uno de sus empleados se acercaba a él para aconsejarle, pero rápidamente le indicó con un gesto que iría ella. Cuando llegó a su lado el hombre estaba algo inclinado mirando un trozo de tarta decorado como si estuviese envuelto con lazos hechos de fondant.

-Hola ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? - le dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

《Que no sea un pastel de boda.》- rogaba mentalmente - 《Que no sea un pastel de...》

-Ne gustaría encargar un pastel de boda.

《Mierda.》- fue el pensamiento de Beatriz.

Pese a esto no borró la sonrisa de la cara y estuvo apuntando cómo quería aquel hombre el pastel. Le dijo que le había gustado el de los lazos, que era sencillo, pero elegante. Debía ser de bizcocho normal y el relleno nata helada y fresa. Aparte de eso pidió que en la parte de arriba llevase colocado un cartelito de chocolate duro en el que pusiese el nombre de los novios. Le dio un papelito en el que estaban apuntados, y tras ultimar detalles y fechas de entrega abandonó la tienda.

La mujer de dio cuenta de que en ningún momento le había dicho el nombre. Abrió el papel doblado en el que se leía:

Alejandro

y

Mónica

10-12-2015

Lo último que pensó fue que Alejandro no le pegaba para nada.

Cuando llegó a su casa aquella noche y fue recibida por los gritos de Anna y Kristoff peleándose por vete-tú-a-saber-qué, sonrió. Sería muy difícil que un hombre se adaptase a aquella familia, y aunque sus hijos ya tenían una edad, aún les faltaba algunos años para que fuesen adultos de verdad, Anna apenas acababa de cumplir los diecisiete años y Kristoff disfrutaba de sus diecinueve. Ambos se comportaban aún como críos, pero para Beatriz era normal, haber pasado una parte de tu infancia a manos de los servicios sociales no era una buena experiencia, así que les dejaba disfrutar de los años que les habían robado.

Aunque fuese la más pequeña, Anna había sido la primera en llegar a aquella casa, puesto que cuando la adoptó no se atrevía con un niño más grande, sabía que era más difícil su adaptación. A los pocos años Beatriz contempló un pequeño altercado entre un chaval grandote y rubio de unos diez años de edad, el cual se interponía entre unos chicos que obviamente eran mayores que él, y una pequeña niña que lloraba en el suelo mientras abrazaba su mochilita. Cuando uno de los mayores iba a pegarle un puñetazo al protector de la chiquilla llegó corriendo y gritando que qué se suponía que estaban haciendo. El chico miraba a Beatriz como dándole las gracias, pero serio, yvse dio la vuelta para ayudar a la pequeña a levantarse del suelo.

-Hey, esperad - les dijo cuando vio que se marchaban - ¿Estáis bien? ¿Queréis que os lleve a alguna parte? - señaló el coche.

-No pienso subirme en el coche de una extraña, vamos Zel - la niña que parecia responder a ese nombre asintió y se puso a caminar junto a él.

-Al menos dejadme acompañaros aunque sea a pie, no es seguro que dos niños anden sin sus padres por la calle.

-No se preocupe señora, no tenemos de eso - eso último ya se lo dijo sin siquiera detenerse a mirarle.

Cuando recogió del colegio a una Anna de por aquel entonces siete años, le preguntó a la niña si le gustaría tener hermanos, a lo que ella contestó con el ceño fruncido que ella ya tenía una hermana mayor.

Aunque Beatriz no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, no era la primera vez que lo mencionaba, sobre todo al principio, pero en el orfanato le habían dicho que Anna estaba sola. Apenas sabía nada de la vida anterior de su hija aparte de que se encontraba con su familia en España de vacaciones y un accidente había acabado con sus padres. Anna era de origen noruego, pero por lo ocurrido los servicios sociales españoles se comprometieron a cuidar de ella. Supuso que su hermana también habría perecido en aquel accidente y la pequeña no era capaz de superarlo.

Aún así, la mujer buscó a los dos niños por los orfanatos de la zona, y cuando los encontró quiso adoptarlos a ambos, pero no le dejaron ya que al ser ella sola no la creían capaz de poder mantener a tres niños. La verdad es que sobre todo quería adoptar al niño, pero la mirada de Zel, que resultó ser el diminutivo de Rapunzel, llena de lágrimas también le había robado el corazón, así que convenció a su hermana y a su cuñado, que llevaban tiempo intentando tener hijos, pero no lo conseguían, de que se quedasen con la pequeña.

Así fue como Kristoff llegó a su hogar. No podía decir que no hubo problemas, sobre todo los primeros años en los que el chico pensaba que lo iban a devolver por meterse en líos, pero habían salido adelante como una familia de verdad, aunque estuviese hecha con retales.

Cuando regresó de sus recuerdos pegó un grito pidiendo que dejasen de pelear y que fuesen a ayudarle con la cena.

-¿Qué tal en el trabajo mamá? - le preguntó Kristoff.

-Pues si os digo la verdad, he conocido al hombre de mi vida y lo he perdido antes de tenerlo - se quejó con un puchero que rápidamente se convirtió en una sonrisa, dando a entender que realmente no estaba afligida por ello en serio.

Anna, que era una romántica empedernida, quiso saber los detalles, desde cómo era físicamente hasta el tono de su voz.

-Podrías... ¡Oh, ya sé! Podrías poner tu nombre en la tarta en vez de el de esa mujer, y aparecer y declararte. Sería tan bonito...- los ojos de la muchacha tenía un aire soñador, definitivamente esa niña leía demasiados libros...

Kristoff, por el contrario, se reía a carcajadas por las ocurrencias de su hermana, ya que no estaba muy seguro de si lo decía en broma o en serio, saliendo de su hermana todo podía ser.

Llegó el día en el que Alejandro tenía que recoger el pedido de la tienda. Cada vez que la mujer miraba el pastel una punzada de molestia le atacaba. No es que se hubiese enamorado de ese hombre, pero ni siquiera había tenido una oportunidad de intentarlo, uno tiene que estar muy seguro de su relación para casarse.

Cuando el hombre apareció y le sonrió Beatriz no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír también, pero con algo de pesar. 《Qué suerte tienen algunas》

Al ver el resultado final del producto sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Es genial, a Mónica le va a encantar. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

-No ha sido nada, es mi trabajo. Espero que sean muy felices, enhorabuena por la boda, Alejandro.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación quedaría como anécdota para el resto de la vida de ambos.

Primero, la cara del supuesto Alejandro quedó con una expresión de confusión total, pero al atar cabos y comprender lo que la mujer pensaba acabó riéndose fuerte, para la estupefacción de Beatriz y la extrañez del resto de personas que había en el local.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Creo que me ha confundido con mi cuñado, señorita - dijo todavía con la risa tintando su voz. - La que se casa es mi hermana, no yo.

La sonrisa que indicaba que el hombre seguía queriendo reír, pero se contenía, hizo que la mujer se sonrojase de un rojo que resaltaba aún mas por el contraste con su oscuro cabello.

-Eh... Oh, vaya, así que no eres Alejandro. Así que no se casa ¡Qué bien! No, espera, no es que me alegre de que no se case porque me guste que la gente lo haga. Que tampoco es que me importe que se case. Al fin y al cabo son mis principales clientes... ¡Pero no se confunda! No quiero que se case porque quiero que sea mi cliente, ¡de verdad!... - se tapó la boca con las manos para evitar seguir diciendo tonterías.

Hacía al menos una década que no le ocurría eso delante de un desconocido, pero ya sabemos de dónde lo había sacado Anna. Los trabajadores del local miraban divertidos la situación, nunca habían visto a su jefa en ese estado, solía ser bastante seria en el trabajo.

Después de aquel acontecimiento la mujer se enteró de que su nombre era Raúl, y que por sorteo le había tocado encargarse de la tarta de bodas de su hermana. También se enteró, por un comentario que dejó caer el chico, que estaba soltero. Antes de salir de la tienda casi corriendo, porque debia de llegar con la tarta al sitio donde se celebraría la boda en menos de una hora, se paró en la puerta.

-Tienes mi número, llámame.

Y se fue.

 **-Fin del flashback-**

Así fue como su madre y Raúl se habían conocido, y en esos días era bastante normal que ambos se escapasen de vez en cuando algún fin de semana, como había ocurrido ese en concreto.

-Ha sido genial. Nos hemos alojado en un pequeño albergue compuesto de cabañas en las montañas de Soria. Hacía mucho frío, pero ver aquel paisaje completamente nevado fue espectacular, la próxima vez deberíamos de ir los cuatro juntos - al decir esto miró de reojo a Anna, la cual la observaba con la cara pintada de emoción.

Sabía cuánto amaba su hija la nieve y hacer muñecos de nieve, estaba segura de que ya podría tener cincuenta años, que seguiría haciéndolos.

-¿Y tú? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo bueno hoy?

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Anna sin saber cómo su madre era consciente de su felicidad.

-Porque no has parado de sonreír desde que has llegado - dijo sin mirarla mientras removía el contenido que tenía en una olla, pero con una pequeña sonrisilla.

Anna, ante esto se sonrojó y se dio cuenta de que tenía incluso las mejillas algo entumecidas de tener tanto tiempo la sonrisa plantada en la cara.

-S-sí... bueno, es que... he conocido a alguien... - Anna jugaba con las puntas de sus trenzas sin saber muy bien dónde meterse.

Nunca le había pasado eso con su madre, cuando empezó con Hans fue corriendo a decirselo, emocionada con la noticia. Siempre había tenido esa clase de confianza con su madre. Pero con Elsa parecía ser diferente, como si tuviese que ser un secreto. Tampoco sabía cómo se iba a tomar Beatriz el hecho de que fuese una mujer, no consideraba que fuese a reaccionar mal, pero era una incertidumbre que se instalaba en su pecho y le hacía difícil que saliesen las palabras.

-¿Por fin se ha acabado aquella cosa que tenías con el idiota de Hans? - dijo su madre con un tono que parecía que daba gracias al cielo por un milagro que acabase de ocurrir.

La expresión de Anna se amargó al escuchar el nombre de su ex, pero no dejó que su madre lo viese, porque aunque supiese que Hans era un hombre celoso y posesivo, no se imaginaba lo que había ocurrido en varias ocasiones. Sabía que, como madre que quiere proteger a su hija, no hubiese entendido las razones que tenía para continuar con él.

Asintió con la cabeza respondiendo a la pregunta de su madre, y en ese momento vino la abalancha. Anna también había sacado de su madre aquella curiosidad que la caracterizaba, aunque creía que ya venía de serie con ella y la mujer lo único que había hecho era fomentarla.

-Dime cómo es - pidió, o más bien ordenó, Beatriz.

-Pues... tiene el pelo rubio platino, casi blanco, igual que su palida piel... ¡y unos ojos tan azules que parecen imposibles! - Anna empezaba a emocionarse al hablar de Elsa, pero se desbanaba los sesos intentando describirla sin dar a entender que era una chica-. Estudia en mi uni, pero está en arquitectura.

-¿Y es alto? ¿Y fuerte? -su madre movió varias veces las cejas hacia arriba y abajo, insinuante, a lo que Anna no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír sonoramente.

-No he tenido ocasión de comprobar su fuerza, pero creo que es más de darle al músculo de la cabeza. Y bueno, podría decirse que no me saca demasiado, algo menos de diez centímetros.

Su madre pareció complacida con que fuese inteligente, pero dio un pequeño resoplido cuando le dijo que no era muy alto.

-Parece que solo te gustan bajitos hija - le dijo refiriéndose a la altura de Hans.

Anna contuvo una risa, y es que su madre opinaba que la altura de Elsa no era suficiente para un hombre, y era cierto, pero en una mujer ya se le consideraba alta, casi fuera de la media.

-Así que tenemos a un guapo príncipe nórdico con falta de musculatura y un cabezón ¿podríamos resumirlo así?

Anna ahora sí que rio, seguro que su madre se estana imaginando a un nerd que usaba gafapasta y esmirriado. Si aplicase todo lo dicho a una mujer, quedaría el espectacular resultado que era Elsa.

-Algo así - dijo cuando se recuperó de la risa que le había provocado la definición de la mujer.

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse les indicó que Kristoff había llegado, así que se apuraron en terminar de preparar la cena.

Elsa ya estaba subiendo las escaleras de su edificio y todavía seguía dándole vueltas a qué contestarle a Jack. Sabía que su amigo era comprensivo, pero no sabía hasta qué punto podría serlo en esta situación. Había tirado por la borda una tradición que tenían desde que eran críos, algo que cada vez les costaba más poder llevar a cabo por escasez de tiempo.

No es que se arrepintiera de haber dedicado su tarde a Anna, pero sí se sentía mal por haber engañado.

-¿Ahora te vas a dedicar a mentir a tus amigos, Winter? - le dijo una voz que conocía muy bien cuando llegó a su piso.

-Merida...

 **Holiii, ¿os ha gustado? Estoy intentando ser un poco más detallada cuando escribo, y bueno, poquito a poco.**

 **Luu7: ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Me alegra que hayas encontrado esto entonces jajaja Y siento si ha sido duro el capítulo 7, a mí también me costó bastante hacerle eso a Anna. Y tienes razón, el drama no acaba ahí con Hans, mucho menos en general, así que hay que aguantar un pelin más. Nos leemos :3**

 **Bisu!**

 **Yomi.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**

CAPITULO 10

Elsa se acercó a la puerta pasando de su amiga, sabia que le iba a caer una bronca importante, y suficientemente mal se sentía como para que llegase ella y encima metiese el dedo en la llaga. Abrió la puerta como si Mérida no existiese y se dispuso a entrar en su casa, pero la pelirroja impidió que se cerrase detrás de la rubia.

-¡No me ignores Elsa! Deja de huir de tus problemas.

Ante esto, Elsa no pudo seguir haciendo como que su amiga no estaba allí y simplemente entró en el departamento y se sentó en el sillón dándose por vencida. Sabía que no podría librarse de Mérida, su cabezonería era más fuerte que las ganas de discutir de Elsa.

La mirada de su mejor amiga era penetrante, estaba de pie en frente suya y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Elsa hacía muchos años que no tenía una madre, pero Mérida era lo que más se le parecía, ya que para ella la familia era lo más importante y consideraba a la rubia como si fuese una hermana.

-¿Me vas a explicar por qué narices has mentido a Jack? - dijo de forma directa, sin dar rodeos -. No te puedes imaginar la cara que se me ha quedado cuando he llegado para ver qué era lo que te ocurría y me he encontrado la casa vacía.

Elsa se encogió ante el primer estallido de la pelirroja, aun sabiendo que no sería el último.

-Yo... - la rubia se miraba las manos como si fuesen lo más interesante que hubiese visto en su vida -, tenía que hacer algo.

-¿Y no se lo podrías haber dicho?

-Seguramente no lo hubiese entendido.

-¿Pero por qué? - Mérida hacía aspavientos con las manos, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Porque si le dijese que he cancelado el plan para ir al cine con una chica me va a mandar a la mierda! - le contestó, ya desesperada.

La cara de Mérida era un cuadro, realmente le había sorprendido aquello. Elsa no era de las personas que dejaban de lado algo que tenía seguro, como era Jack, por una chica que había conocido hacía apenas medio mes, porque lo de Halloween no contaba. La curiosidad le iba comiendo cada vez más terreno al enojo, esa chica de verdad había tenido que calar hondo en su mejor amiga.

-No, es cierto, no le iba a gustar un pelo - dijo ya más calmada, sentándose junto a la otra chica -, pero creo que se merecía la verdad Elsa.

-Lo sé, ya lo sé - con los codos hincados en las rodillas dejó caer la cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos y soltó un suspiro -. Supongo que no quería decepcionarle.

-Creo que si se entera del engaño le decepcionarías aún más. Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué hoy? ¿no podía ser otro día?

-No podía esperar más, Mérida.

-¿Qué tiene de especial esa chica que no puedes esperar unos días?

-Hay algo en sus ojos... no te lo podría decir con exactitud, pero son como cuando encuentras algo perdido desde hace tiempo a lo que le tenías mucho cariño. Me producen esa sensación.

Mérida la miró con seriedad, intentando discernir cuan profundas eran las palabras que acababa de pronunciar la rubia.

-Sabes que no puedo entenderte con esto realmente - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole de lado -, pero sé que tú no dejarías a tus amigos de lado así como así.

Elsa levantó la vista y miró a su amiga con tremendo cariño en sus ojos. Sabía por qué decía aquello. Mérida no podía comprender del todo algo que no había vivido en sus propias carnes. Nunca, en sus veinte años de vida, había sentido nada que fuese más allá de la atracción física hacia una persona. Ella misma se consideraba arromántica, porque aunque no hubiese conocido el amor de ese modo, tampoco quería experimentarlo. Pero la rubia agradeció enormemente que la chica confiase de esa manera en ella.

-De todos modos, no lo haré de nuevo, dioses, se siente horrible - una risa salió de los labios de Elsa.

-Más te vale - le dijo la pelirroja dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-¿Te quedas a cenar?

-Me lo debes después de todo esto.

Con una sonrisa Elsa se metió tras la barra americana que separaba el salón comedor de la cocina, dispuesta a hacer nada demasiado elaborado, que, al abrir la nevera, decidió que fuesen unos filetes de pavo y algo de ensalada, a la cual le añadiría manzana. A Mérida le encantaban las manzanas.

Mientras cocinaba y conversaba de cosas triviales con ella, como qué tal les iban las clases o que deberían de volver a quedar todos en algún momento de la historia, Elsa pensaba que Mérida no le contaría lo ocurrido a Jack. Probablemente el chico ni siquiera se enterase hasta que algún día saliese como anécdota, cuando ya hubiese pasado tanto tiempo que ya no pudiese hacer daño.

oOoOo

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde aquel episodio. Anna y Elsa se veían de vez en cuando, normalmente entre clase y clase quedaban para tomarse un café en la cafetería de la universidad y criticar a sus profesores (café que para Anna luego siempre acababa convirtiéndose en un chocolate caliente, ya que a finales de marzo todavía necesitaba calentarse el cuerpo).

Pero la calma no podía durar demasiado.

Anna se encontraba en su casa, aunque tenía clases había decidido no ir, le faltaban horas en el día para hacer todos los trabajos que le mandaban. Ese primer año de carrera le estaba costando más de lo que creía, a veces incluso se planteaba si había hecho bien en elegir esa rama. Si lo miraba con retrospectiva Hans había condicionado la mayor parte de su vida, es cierto que le gustaba ayudar a la gente, siempre había sido alguien alegre y optimista, pero ¿por qué psicología?

Cuando estos pensamientos llegaban a su mente la pelirroja entraba en un bucle y le costaba salir de él. Menuda ironía, una psicóloga que necesitaba terapia, que alivio para sus futuros clientes sería saber esto.

Anna resoplo, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el teclado, haciendo que apareciese en la redacción en la que estaba trabajando una fila de efes que no paraba de crecer. Estaba mentalmente agotada, pero tenía que terminarlo para dentro de dos días y no era la única tarea que debía hacer.

Se encontraba sola en la casa, tanto su madre como su hermano se habían ido a trabajar hacía unas horas, así que siendo tan temprano y no esperando a nadie se sorprendió cuando el sonido del timbre resonó por la casa. Sin muchas ganas se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta arrastrando los pies enfundados en unas pantuflas rosas peludas.

Llegó a la entrada y sin preguntar ni echar un vistazo por la mirilla abrió la puerta. Cuando vio quién estaba esperando al otro lado odió más que ninguna vez en su vida ser tan extremadamente descuidada.

La sonrisa torcida en la cara de Hans le hizo estremecer, la había visto muchas veces, estaba llena de una perturbada locura detrás de toda esa fachada de galán seductor. Todo lo rápido que pudo empujó la madera para cerrar el único espacio que le permitiría llegar hasta ella, lero el pie del chico se interpuso entre el quicio y la puerta, impidiendo quedarse fuera.

-¡Marchate! ¡Déjame en paz! - gritaba mientras presionaba con fuerza su cuerpo para evitar la entrada.

Sabía que tenía las de perder, aunque consiguiese ganarle a fuerza y con ello cerrase la puerta, solo sería posible sin el zapato que lo impedía de manera inamovible.

Al final, un empujón con más fuerza que el resto hizo que Anna trastabillase y Hans pudiese abrir la puerta definitivamente.

-Hola Annita, ¿me echabas de menos? - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con esa sonrisa desquiciada todavía en la cara.

Sin poder responder presa del pánico, subió corriendo las escaleras tropezando más de una vez, pero sin caerse. Sin saber muy bien cómo llegó sana y salva y con todos los dientes a su habitación, cerró la puerta de golpe y puso una silla debajo de la manilla, bloqueándola. Hans había observado impasible y con una sonrisa dr autosatisfacción la carrera desesperada de Anna, le encantaba tener ese poder sobre ella, podía sentir su excitación. No. No estaba allí para eso, por muchas ganas que tuviese. Iba a destruir a Anna de una manera más profunda. Con su macabra sonrisa, subió lentamente los escalones, disfrutando del sonido de la voz de su exnovia, que salía amortiguada a través de la puerta, cada vez más alta por cada paso que se acercaba.

-... encerrada en mi habitación - la voz de Anna estaba completamente quebrada -. Va-vale, date prisa, por favor.

Hans tocó un par de veces la puerta con su nudillo, provocando que un gemido de miedo le llegase desde el interior del cuarto, qué difícil se le estaba haciendo no tirar ese cacho de madera abajo y follarsela.

-Dile a tu chucho guardián que no hace falta que corra tanto, cuando llegue yo ya no estaré - dijo mientras rebuscaba en la bandolera que llevaba cruzada al pecho.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba sacó una carpeta fina de tapas blandas en la que se podía leer la palabra "EXPEDIENTE".

-Creo que vas a encontrar esta información tan impactante como yo - se agachó y pasó aquel expediente por el hueco entre la puerta y el suelo.

No tardó demasiado en escuchar los pasos temerosos de Anna acercándose y tomar los papeles que le había entregado. Sonrió con suficiencia, sabía que la curiosidad de la chica sería su perdición algún día.

En el interior de la habitación Anna se había retirado rápidamente de la puerta con la carpeta entre las manos, subiéndose a la cama. Hans no dijo nada durante un rato, pero sabía que seguía detrás de la puerta. Ni siquiera había intentado bajar la manilla atrancada, no había intentado entrar. Sabía que eso se debía a que lo que contuviese aquella carpeta le iba a hacer más daño que él lo que podría provocarle, y tuvo miedo, puesto que Hans podía hacer tanto daño como quisiese. No hubiese abierto la caja de pandora si debajo de la palabra "EXPEDIENTE" no hubiese una pegatina en la que estaba escrito el nombre de "Elsa Winter". Winter. Segunda razón por la que abrir el archivo.

Lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de una pequeña Elsa que le observaban desde una foto sujeta con un clip. No sonreía, su mirada no tenía una chispa de vida, ver eso en un niño no mayor de ocho años era devastador. Había algo en su cabeza que le gritaba que no siguiese leyendo, pero eta una sensación parecida a la que se tiene cuando se ve una película de miedo y te tapas los ojos con la mano, pero te haces trampas a ti mismo dejándo rendijas entre los dedos por las que sigues pudiendo ver.

Así que bajó los ojos en contra de lo que sus instintos le decían.

Lo siguiente que había bajo la foto de Elsa era una ficha informativa con todos sus datos. Lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en su estado familiar, que aparecía marcado como huerfana, pero lo que le hizo romper la barrera de imposibilidad que había formado en su cerebro, negando lo que sus ojos veían, fue lo que rellenaba el apartado de nacionalidad: Noruega/Española.

No. Elsa no. No podía ser ESA Elsa. Aquella Elsa que había estado negando durante toda su vida, aquella que, o bien no existía, o había muerto.

Desesperada y con movimientos bruscos siguió sacando papeles de la carpeta, buscando algún indicio de que aquello no fuese verdad, cuando de entre todos los informes se deslizó un pequeño recorte de papel de periódico, ya algo amarillento. Anna lo tomó con manos temblorosas.

"27 de diciembre de 2001

Los turistas tampoco se salvan de las carreteras.

Una familia noruega compuesta de cuatro miembros pasaba las recientes vacaciones de Navidad disfrutando de la capital española. La familia se dirigía al hotel donde se hospedaban cuando el coche en el que viajaban fue golpeado por otro automóvil que circulaba en el sentido contrario. El conductor falleció al instante, mientras que la mujer que iba en el asiento del copiloto perdió la vida horas más tarde en el hospital. Las dos niñas que estaban en los asientos traseros están ahora en manos de los servicios sociales españoles, ya que parece ser que no tienen familia que se pueda hacer cargo de ellas."

El artículo continuaba por algunas lineas más, pero las lágrimas que resbalaban por los pómulos de Anna e inundaban sus ojos le impedían leer más.

-Espero que estés orgullosa, wow, ¿cómo se siente haberte tirado a tu propia hermana? - esto, seguido de una risa fue lo último que se escuchó de Hans antes de que sin esperar respuesta se alejase de la habitación y saliese de la casa, dejando a Anna luchando contra demonios que creía ya olvidados y con los nuevos que acababan de aparecer.

Anna lloraba, lágrima tras lágrima bañaba su rostro, parecían un torrente tratando de borrar las pecas de sus mejillas. La realidad le había golpeado tan fuerte que no le llegaba el aire a los pulmones.

En ningún momento dudó de la veracidad de aquellos documentos, sabía perfectamente la influencia que Hans (o en este caso, el padre de Hans) tenía, acceder a este tipo de archivos debería ser misión imposible, pero no para él. Definitivamente Hans había encontrado el material idóneo para conseguir hundirla el todo, sabía su historia demasiado bien. Lo odiaba. Pero en esos momentos en su cabeza solo había espacio para una persona. Elsa. Elsa su hermana. Elsa, su motivo de depresión por años. Elsa, la persona con la que se estaba enrollando. Oh Dios mío. Había besado a su hermana, a su propia sangre, y joder, le había gustado tanto.

Sus pensamientos no tomaron ese hilo por demasiado tiempo, puesto que un rencor ya olvidado resurgió de las profundidades de su memoria.

Definitivamente, tenía motivos para odiar a Elsa.

 **-Flashback-**

-¿Cúando voy a ver a mi hermana? - dijo una pequeña ana, interrumpiendo a la mujer que le estaba contando un cuento.

Beatriz cerró el libro despacio, mirando cautelosamente a la niña.

En las pocas semanas que llevaba en la casa, no era aquella la primera vez que Anna preguntaba por su hermana, hermana que para la mujer no existía. En el orfanato le habían dicho que Anna estaba sola, que no tenía ningún familiar vivo.

-Anna cariño - dijo con la voz más dulce que pudo mientras acariciaba su cabello -, El sa no está.

-Pero... me dijo que... me dijo... - los ojos de Anna comenzaron a aguarse y enseguida desbordaron y las gotas saladas recorrían sus pecosas mejillas - Me lo prometió, me dijo que vendría conmigo, que debía hacer algo antes... ¡Me lo prometió!

Beatriz se sorprendió del repentino llanto de la pequeña.

Anna ya había dicho esas palabras anteriormente, al principio las decía serena, segura de que su hermana cumpliría su promesa, a medida que pasaban los días y Elsa no iba a por ella sus palabras tomaban un tinte de inseguridad. Beatriz se dio cuenta de que en ese momento la pequeña se estaba aferrando a la promesa qye según ella le habían hecho. Se dio cuenta de que Anna cada vez creía menos que se cumpliría, pero su pequeña cabecita se negaba a a aceptar que nunca lo haría, básicamente porque Elsa no estaba ya o no existía más allá de la mente de la pelirroja.

-Tranquila Anna... - la mujer abrazó a su hija y la meció, notando la respiración cortada por los hipidos del llanto.

-¡No! ¡Quiero volver al orfanato! ¡Quiero volver con Elsa! - Anna se revolvía en sus brazos mientras las lágrimas se volvían más abundantes -. Es la mejor hermana del mundo, me cura las pupas y hace muñecos de nieve conmigo.

Esas palabras calaron en el corazón de la recién convertida en madre, su pequeña quería volver al orfanato. Tragando su dolor sonrió con cariño.

-Anna, ¿quieres que vayamos a buscarla? Puede que te esté esperando porque no sepa dónde encontrarte.

Sabía perfectamente que Elsa no estaría allí, pero de nada serviría discutir con ella, puede que si lo viese con sus propios ojos comprendiese que no iba a volver.

-¿De verdad? - las mejillas de Anna estaban completamente empapadas y enrojecidas, pero había parado de llorar en el momento en el que escuchó esas palabras. ¡Sí! debía de se eso. Iría ella misma a por Elsa.

-Pero tendrá que ser mañana, ahora toca dormir - secó las carita de Anna y le dio un beso en la frente -. Buenas noches fresita.

La niña sonrió y se acurrucó entre las sábanas con la llama de la esperanza reavivada, al día siguiente por fin vería a su hermana.

 **-Fin del flashback-**

Nunca jamás se olvidaría de la inmensa decepción que sintió cuando llegaron a la institución y todo el mundo al que preguntaba por su hermana negó haber conocido a una persona así. Ni siquiera el resto de niños. Estuvo triste y deprimida, cuando no creía que su hermana le había abandonado, pensaba que estaba loca por haberse inventado a una persona.

No era raro que un niño de cinco años tuviese amigos imaginarios, pero haber perdido al suyo causó en Anna grandes estragos. Por culpa de Elsa tuvo que pasar en manos de profesionales gran parte de su infancia, los psicólogos no eran capaces de hacer entrar en razón a Anna, si por algo se caracterizaba la pelirroja era por su persistencia y cabezonería.

Con el paso del tiempo, sobre todo tras la llegada de Kristoff, se obligó a aceptar que a sí había existido, pero había muerto en aquel accidente en el que lo perdió todo. Su mente había creado un espejismo de Elsa que estuvo con ella durante los dos años que estuvo en el orfanato, algo así como una medida de defensa contra el dolor de perder a su familia, y que cuando encontró una nueva ya no la necesitaba más.

Ahora, con los papales que tenía entre sus manos la rabia inundó sus pensamientos y su corazón.

Nada de lo que había pensado era cierto, y el sentimiento de abandono cada vez se hacía más grande, instalándose en su pecho.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en la misma posición, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Hans se había ido, y lo único que le sacó de aquel trance fueron unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-¡Anna! Soy Kristoff, ¡abre por favor! - la voz de Kristoff denotaba la angustia que estaba sintiendo por la posibilidad de que Hans le hubiese hecho algo malo a su hermana.

Anna rápidamente recogió todos los informes y metió la carpeta en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Abrió la puerta cuando quitó la silla de delante, siendo impactada por el gran cuerpo de su hermano, el cual le abrazaba como si de repente fuese a esfumarse de entre sus brazos.

-Tranquilo Kristoff, no me ha hecho nada, estoy bien...

Jamás en la vida había mentido tanto al decir aquellas dos palabras. No. No estaba bien.

* * *

 **Este capítulo va sobre puertas (?)**

 **Pero ya hablando en serio, las puertas son importantes, esa puerta que Elsa intenta cerrar para que sus muros siguiesen donde estaba, pero que decide abrir y confiar en Mérida. La puerta que Anna no es capaz de cerrar con Hans porque de alguna manera aún sigue siendo parte de su vida. Tras la cual se proteje, pero ya en su habitación, cuando Hans ya había entrado en la casa, es decir, que ya está dentro de la vida de Anna, pero ella en lo más profundo todavía es capaz de encerrarse. La puerta que se abre de golpe trayendo su pasado de vuelta. Y la que ella le abre a Kristoff, pero solo a medias, porque no le contará sobre la verdad de lo que ha pasado.**

 **Las puertas son importantes, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, para Anna esta revelación va a ser un gran golpe, ¿qué pasará si Elsa lo descubre?**

 **Una cosita, Beatriz llama "fresita" a Anna, refiriendose a la fruta, por si acaso tengo a algún latino leyendome jajaja.**

 **Luu7: ¡Holiii! Nah, si hubiese sido por otra cosa Mérida se la hubiese armado gorda. Y sí, Anna y Hans terminaron, pero como has podido ver no se libra de él ni queriendo, siempre jodiéndole la existencia. Y ser rara es bueno, lo normal está sobrevalorado. ¿Qué pasaría si los que se consideran normales fuesen en realidad los locos?**

 **elsii: ¡Hola!Gracias, creo jajaj**

 **Azu Rush: Holiii Azuuuu :D Sé que siempre tardo demasiado en actualizar, así que a la gente como tú que me espera desde el principio tengo mucho que agradecerle. Espero que no me mates por el repentino odio de Anna hacia Elsa xD**

 **Y esto es todo por hoy, nos vemos en la próxima chicos :3**

 **Bisu! (^3^)~**

 **Yomi.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**

CAPÍTULO 11

Elsa se había enterado de lo ocurrido con Anna por Kristoff, le había mandado varios mensajes a lo largo de todo el día pero ninguno había sido contestado. Anna nunca la había dejado en visto y estaba muy preocupada. Hubiese ido a su casa a buscarla, pero el rubio le había dicho que Anna le había hecho prometer que no dejaría que Elsa fuese a verla. Solo esperaba que al día siguiente fuese a la universidad y pudiesen verse y hablar.

Por su parte, Anna lo último que quería era ver a la rubia, así que aquella mañana se vistió rápido, sin preocuparse demasiado por su atuendo, que acabó siendo una sudadera roja con el logo de Hogwarts (obvio que era Gryffindor, era capaz de darlo todo por los demás), unas mallas negras y unas deportivas planas blancas. Salió muy temprano de su casa para no cruzarse con ella a la entrada de las clases, por desgracia para llegar a su edificio tenía que pasar antes frente al de arquitectura. Si hubiese sido por ella no hubiese ido a clase ese día tampoco, pero no podía estar saltándoselas constantemente, resentirían sus notas demasiado.

Cuando entró por el portón de la universidad le entró la ansiedad, se sabía de memoria los horarios de Elsa y entrando a esa hora era más que imposible que se le cruzase. Pero aun así no podía evitar estar alerta. Lo que temía no era encontrarse con la muchacha y sentir tanta ira que explotase. No, lo que más miedo le daba era que aun sabiendo lo que había descubierto, se siguiese perdiendo en sus ojos cristalinos y en su suave voz.

Caminaba con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos, tenía la sensación de que así pasaría desapercibida por todos, no cruzaría miradas con nadie y así nadie la miraría a ella. Solo que el viejo truco de "si no los veo, no me ven", no funciona demasiado bien. Una mano se posó en su hombro, llamando su atención y haciendo que su corazón saliese corriendo de su pecho. Al girarse no esperaba ver unos ojos de un azul más oscuro que los de Elsa, enmarcados por unas cejas pelirrojas. Sumándole la pelambrera rojiza y rizada al conjunto se encontró con que la que había parado su camino había sido Mérida, la mejor amiga de la rubia platinada.

-Hey… - nunca había hablado mucho con aquella chica, y la verdad es que su mirada y su ceño fruncido intimidaba demasiado.

-Anna, solo te lo voy a decir una vez. Como hagas daño a Elsa voy a ir tras de ti, y te juro que Hans no será nada comparado conmigo.

Estas palabras hicieron estremecer a la menor, ya no solo por la amenaza, si no que no sabía qué podría pasarle que fuese peor que Hans.

-Entiendo que tengas tus problemas, pero Elsa estuvo ayer muy preocupada por ti, y tú ni siquiera te dignaste a decirle que no te apetecía hablar, simplemente pasaste de ella – continuó Mérida -. Sea cual sea la relación que tengas con ella, le resultas importante, así que o cortas por lo sano o haces las cosas bien.

Y sin dejar que Anna respondiese a sus duras palabras se giró y se dirigió a su propio edificio. Pero el sentimiento que le provocaron no fueron de culpa, el enfado bullía en su interior e iba in crescendo. ¡Que había pasado de ella! ¿Cómo se atrevía a reclamar la atención de alguien después de haber hecho lo que le hizo a Anna? ¡Le había abandonado! ¿Cómo se podía ser tan caradura e hipócrita? Su miedo anterior empezó a desaparecer, tendría que estar loca para caer en los brazos de su propia hermana después de aquello.

Las clases comenzaron y aunque trataba de poner atención el tema siempre estaba presente, como un zumbido molesto. La profesora no dejaba de hablar de que el trabajo que tenían que entregar al día siguiente era muy importante, y Anna solo quería pegarse un tiro, al final el día anterior no había hecho nada de provecho y tendría que terminarlo esa misma tarde si no quería una nota negativa. Llegada la hora la maestra recogió sus papeles y dio por finalizada la clase. Ese día Anna solamente tenía aquella asignatura, así que podía irse a su casa y estar a salvo del riesgo de encontrarse con Elsa. Si no recordaba mal ahora mismo debía de estar en medio de una clase que no acabaría hasta un par de horas después, así que salió como alma que lleva el diablo, no pensaba arriesgarse.

Estaba saliendo por la puerta del edificio cuando se quedó paralizada bajo unos ojos azul hielo que la observaban. A pesar del atuendo simple de la chica, a Elsa le pareció que estaba preciosa. Anna estaba tiesa como un palo y no se apartó cuando Elsa se acercó con rapidez a ella y la envolvió con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Anna pensó lo curioso que era que la chica no desprendiese el calor que un humano normal tendría, era como si su temperatura normal estuviese unos cuantos grados por debajo de la media. Se revolvió un poco en el abrazo, incómoda. Estaba frustrada, aunque se había esforzado por no encontrarse con la rubia, al final no había conseguido evitarla, debía de haber nacido bajo una mala estrella.

-Estaba preocupada por ti, Anna… – dijo sin apartarse de ella, oliendo su cabello, que tenía un aroma a fresas.

Elsa había estado esperándola antes de entrar a sus clases frente al edificio de la pelirroja. Dado que siempre llegaba justa de tiempo, no le pareció raro que cinco minutos después de que las clases de Anna hubiesen empezado no hubiese aparecido aun. Miró el móvil y vio que tenía un mensaje de Mérida que le decía que la había visto llegar a la misma hora que entraba ella, es decir, bastante temprano.

La rubia sabía que Anna no saldría hasta tres horas después, así que se fue hacia su propio edificio. Aunque a ella la salida de Anna le pillaba en medio de una clase de El Pelos, y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que le interrumpiesen, cuando quedaban unos minutos para ello salió sigilosamente del aula, intentando que su presencia se notase lo menos posible. Tampoco le gustaba saltarse clase, era una persona bastante responsable, pero por Anna rompía sus propias normas.

Y allí se encontraba, abrazando a la chica que parecía bastante tensa bajo su contacto. Aquello le preocupó y se separó de ella. Anna no la miraba en ningún momento, si no que se miraba las manos, o sus zapatillas. Giraba la cabeza o miraba hacia ella, pero en algún punto detrás de la rubia, nunca directamente a Elsa.

-Ya… yo… tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ya nos veremos – y salió huyendo tan rápido que a Elsa no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

¿Le había hecho algo? Anna nunca se había comportado así con ella. Quiso salir tras la pelirroja, pero simplemente se abrazó su propio torso. Los ojos le picaban, quería desaparecer. Así que salió corriendo de allí, dejando de lado el resto de clases que le quedaban en el día. Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a una pequeña arboleda que se encontraba en una urbanización. La había encontrado por casualidad un día como aquel en el que la desesperación había podido con ella, era muy complicado encontrar este tipo de oasis de naturaleza en pleno centro de Madrid. Y los que había, como El Retiro o La Casa de Campo, siempre estaban llenos de gente. Ella necesitaba aquella soledad que le brindaba estar entre aquellos pinos y fresnos.

Justo en el centro había un gran sauce llorón, las raíces sobresalían de la tierra, creando huecos en los que cabía perfectamente una persona. Elsa atravesó la cortina formadas por las ramas de aquel gigante de la naturaleza y se acurrucó en uno de esos huecos. En ese lugar se sentía protegida, era como si fuese otra realidad fuera del mundo.

Anna llevaba las mejillas completamente rojas ya que había estado corriendo durante más tiempo del que recordaba haber corrido nunca. Lo había hecho sin sentido, sin dirección alguna, puesto que cuando alguien quiere huir sin importar el qué, el dónde acabará es poco relevante. Vio una parada de metro y decidió meterse en ella. Se encontraba dentro de un llanto descontrolado, de esos que no te dejan respirar. No esperaba que ver de nuevo a la rubia, que sentir su toque, le afectaría tan intrínsecamente. El torrente de sentimientos le había invadido tan repentinamente y a tal velocidad que su única reacción posible fue escapar lo más rápido posible.

Ahora que se había parado y podía dejar espacio a sus pensamientos y no solo al evitar que sus piernas dejasen de moverse, se vio invadida de nuevo. No lo entendía, no entendía por qué aquello se había apoderado de ella. En el momento en el que sintió el cuerpo de Elsa pegado al suyo solo quiso abrazarle, dejarse llevar como había estado haciendo durante las últimas semanas. Quiso volver a sentir los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos propios. Quiso regocijarse en el hecho de que tenía a aquella increíblemente bella mujer solo para ella.

El miedo con el que había salido de casa esa mañana se había hecho realidad, y no era eso lo que le sorprendía. Había sido la fortaleza de aquellas sensaciones, como si estuviesen ancladas con pilares a lo más profundo de su corazón, eso había sido lo que le había hecho alejarse como alma que lleva el diablo. Y no pudo evitar pensarlo. Se había enamorado de Elsa. En cuanto esa afirmación cruzó su mente, un latido más fuerte que el resto le llamó la atención. Se había enamorado de Elsa y su corazón lo sabía.

Tomó una decisión que, aunque posiblemente no lo hubiese pensado mucho, era la única que podía llevar acabo sin acabar rota. Elsa no era su hermana. Su hermana había muerto el mismo día que decidió abandonarla, podía compartir lazos de sangre con ella, pero nada más, aquello no la convertía en su hermana de verdad. Esta Elsa era otra persona. Una persona atenta que se preocupaba por ella, una persona con la que no tenía ningún lazo familiar. Y con esa determinación decidió olvidarse de los papeles que seguían guardados en algún cajón de su habitación. Con esa determinación se levantó del asiento del vagón del metro en el que estaba y se bajó del mismo en cuanto paró en la siguiente estación, dispuesta a arreglar lo que ella misma había causado.

Marcó el número de Mulán, era el único contacto que tenía guardado que tuviese algo que ver con Elsa, estaba segura que después de su comportamiento Elsa no seguiría en el campus.

-¿Anna? – respondió una voz al otro lado del auricular.

-Mulán, necesito tu ayuda, si fueses Elsa y te hubiesen hecho mucho daño ¿dónde irías?

El silencio se hizo en la línea, no sabía si estaba pensando o si es que no pensaba contestarle.

-Hay una pequeña urbanización a un par de kilómetros de la universidad, si no me equivoco se llama Mountain. Cuando está muy mal suele ir a refugiarse a una arboleda que hay en ella, seguramente la encuentres en el sauce.

-Muchas gracias.

-Anna – le dijo antes de colgar –, por favor, cuida de ella.

Anna frunció el ceño y asintió con una mirada determinada, como si Mulán fuese capaz de verla. Puso el GPS para localizar el lugar donde, esperaba, estaba Elsa. Se fijó en que si daba la vuelta en la misma línea de metro en la que estaba había una parada a muy poca distancia del lugar que la asiática le había indicado. Cuando llegó no necesitó ayuda de la aplicación, pues el cúmulo de árboles se veía perfectamente desde donde se encontraba. Se encaminó a paso rápido, cruzando los dedos para que la rubia estuviese allí y que estuviese dispuesta a perdonarle.

La arboleda no era tan grande como para perderse, tenía un par de mesas con bancos que seguramente usarían los miembros de la urbanización para compartir una comida al aire libre con su familia. También se podían ver unos columpios de madera, usados pero cuidados, pensó que no le importaría vivir en un sitio con aquel. Encontró con facilidad el árbol que le había mencionado Mulán, era imposible no hacerlo, era el único de su especie en aquella arboleda y era inmenso. Al aproximarse sus oídos captaron un sonido que hizo que su corazón se encogiese como una uva pasa. Un sollozo. Elsa estaba llorando. La inseguridad comenzó a teñir su resolución, empezaba a sentirse muy mal por su comportamiento. Pero no podía volver a irse y dejar a su rubia en ese estado.

Apartó las ramas que la separaban del espacio en el que estaba Elsa con cuidado, no quería ser brusca y asustar a la chica. Cuando la vio quiso darse un millón de golpes, ¿cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?

Elsa levantó la cabeza al escuchar unos pasos lentos que se acercaban a ella, y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió a tan solo unos metros de distancia a la causante de sus lágrimas. No sabía qué decir, lo único que se le ocurría era pregunta cómo sabía ella que estaría en ese lugar, pero no era lo primordial en aquella situación, así que decidió dejarla hablar a ella primero.

Anna se vio reflejada en esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, que la perseguían entre sueños, ahora inundados por las lágrimas, y quiso ponerse a llorar ella también. Pero no podía, no se lo merecía siendo ella la que había lastimado a Elsa. Sin cambiar su posición se decidió a hablar, estaba nerviosa, una de sus manos arreglaba detrás de su oreja compulsivamente un mechón inexistente de su cabello, y no paraba de balancearse sobre la superficie de sus pies.

-Siento… – se le cortó la voz de repente y tuvo que tragar saliva – Siento mi comportamiento de antes.

Elsa la miraba escrutadora, no dejaba a mucha gente llegar hasta donde Anna había entrado, precisamente para ahorrarse el dolor y la decepción, así que únicamente quería saber una cosa.

-¿Por qué?

Aquella pregunta le pilló a Anna de improviso, la pelirroja no había pensado en qué iba a decirle, porque obviamente Elsa iba a querer saber el motivo de su actitud. Quiso golpearse. Ni loca le iba a contar que había descubierto que era su hermana. Su cerebro funcionaba a tal velocidad que casi podían oírse los engranajes.

-Pues… Cuando vino Hans ayer di cuenta de que no lo tenía superado para nada. No quise que tú tuvieses que compartir mi carga. Lo siento, no pensaba. Cuando… – Elsa se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a Anna lentamente y esta empezó a ponerse más nerviosa – Cuando te vi esperarme preocupada volví a tener miedo de que estar conmigo fuese demasiado difícil y cuando te dieses cuenta me fueses a dejar, porque… vaya, porque tú eres una persona increíble, solo mírate. O sea, wow, y yo solo… Por dios, solo sé hacer desastres y…

A esas alturas ella ya estaba a menos de un paso de la pelirroja, cosa que hizo que se callase de golpe, no estaba segura de qué era lo que iba a pasar ahora. Anna no había mentido, al menos no del todo, sí que había pensado todo eso en alguna ocasión.

Elsa, a medida que se había acercado solo podía mirar los movimientos espasmódicos que Anna hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa. En el momento en el que empezó a desvariar con que era una persona increíble le dieron ganas de reír de ternura, pero se mantuvo igual de seria que cuando se levantó. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder chocarse con ella si alguna de las dos se inclinaba hacia delante, por fin consiguió que Anna la mirase a los ojos. Le encantaba ver cómo se le cortaba la respiración con tan solo estar cerca suya, llenándola de expectación. Cómo la pelirroja se perdía en sus ojos y se iba acercando a ella de forma casi imperceptible e inconsciente, que para cuando se daba cuenta casi rozaban las puntas de sus narices. Elsa disfrutaba ver cómo parecía ser una especie de imán para Anna.

Levantó la mano derecha, colocándola en el lateral de la cara de la pelirroja, pasando su pulgar lentamente por su pómulo. Dejó que Anna dejase caer el peso de su cabeza en ella y cerrase los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia. Posó la otra mano en la cadera de la chica, en un agarre firme y seguro, dándole a entender que ella la sostendría si necesitaba de apoyo. Y despacio, como si Anna fuese un animalillo al que fuese a asustar con sus movimientos, posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Fue lento, había sido el beso que más cariño había transmitido de todos los que se habían dado. Ambas chicas siempre disfrutaban del contraste entre ellas, los labios de Elsa siempre fríos, contra los de Anna que irradiaban el calor de un sol. Elsa siempre notaba que aquel calor la derretía. Anna que aquel frío le calmaba su siempre agitado corazón.

Anna puso las manos sobre las todavía húmedas mejillas de la rubia platinada ¿Cómo pudo pensar un solo segundo en estar sin ella? Si alguien la acusaba de esto diría que había sufrido un brote de demencia transitoria. Cuando se separaron, Anna rodeó el torso de la más alta y escondió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, su piel era tan suave y tersa, y su olor… era tan fresco…

Elsa también pasó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la pelirroja y se puso a jugar con los cortos mechones de pelo que sus trenzas no llegaban a recoger en su nuca. Eso provocó que Anna se convulsionase en una pequeña risa, porque aunque le gustaba, también le hacía unas ligeras cosquillas. Elsa también ensanchó su sonrisa, la risa de Anna le resultaba demasiado gratificante.

-Solo tengo una pregunta – la voz de Elsa rompió el cómodo silencio que había estado flotando alrededor de ellas –, ¿cómo me has encontrado?

Anna no se movió de su posición para responder.

-Mulán. Me dijo… me dijo que te cuidase…

-Entiendo… Recuérdame que le debo una a Ping.

-¿Ping?

-Es la parte masculina de Mulán.

En ese momento Anna sí se movió para mirar a Elsa extrañada.

-Ella es género fluido, aunque responde siempre al nombre de Mulán por evitar liar a la gente, nosotros ya sabemos diferenciar perfectamente cuando se identifica con cada género.

-¿Por qué sabes que cuando habló conmigo era Ping? – Anna se encontraba algo confusa con la reciente información, pero hizo esfuerzos para amoldar su cerebro a aquello.

-Ping… suele ser un poco más protector que Mulán.

-Dios… parece como si tuviese doble personalidad o algo.

Elsa se rió, era normal que estuviese algo perdida.

-No es así, Mulán sigue siendo ella todo el rato, solo que su carácter tiene ligeros tintes diferentes, nada más.

-Oookay… creo que lo comprendo, pero te voy a dejar hablar a ti antes siempre que le veamos, no quiero meter la pata… más de lo normal.

Elsa asintió con una sonrisa, le gustaba que Anna aceptase a todo el mundo tal cual era.

-Vámonos anda – entrelazó sus dedos con los de la pelirroja y tiró de ella para sacarla del refugio que presentaba el sauce –. Dudo que ya llegue a alguna de mis clases, así que vayamos a otro sitio.

-Sí, siento eso también – dijo poniéndose un poco roja por la vergüenza.

-Eh, no pasa nada, está bien. Estamos bien.

Aquellas últimas dos palabras llenaron el pecho de Anna, inflando su sonrisa que se hizo radiante. Definitivamente esa chica no era su hermana, esa chica no la abandonaría.

-¿Dónde te apetece ir?

-¡Quiero un helado de chocolate! – dijo entusiasmada, volviendo a ser la Anna cálida e hiperactiva de siempre, esa que a Elsa tanto le gustaba.

 **Holaaaas. Parece que últimamente estoy subiendo regularmente, espero no perder esta costumbre y volver a desaparecer, je… jeje… Bueno, se hará lo que pueda.**

 **Decidme porfi lo que os ha parecido el capítulo, no tenía muy claro por dónde tirar y bueno, salió esto. Yo siempre hago los capítulos con mucho, mucho amor.**

 **Ahora los reviews:**

 **Luu7: Si los raros no existiesen los cuerdos se volverían locos, siempre se necesita a alguien que juzgar, asco de sociedad… Whatever, en cuanto al fic, la verdad es que si te ves el capítulo anterior, Anna, cuando su madre le pregunta si quiere un hermano, dice que ella ya tiene una hermana, lo he ido dejando caer con alguna coseja, pero sí, quería que fuese un poco bomba jaja. Por lo que parece, Elsa todavía no se va a enterar, la pregunta es, ¿lo hará por las buenas o de una forma no del todo agradable? Dios, soy una persona horrible jajajaja. Y la verdad es que por mí, Hans se puede pudrir en el infierno, ¡dejó morir a Anna! De no ser porque decidió dar la vida por su hermana, no se hubiese salvado, snif. Hasta luego, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :3**

 **Azu Rush: ¿Ya has terminado de asimilarlo? Jaja la verdad es que cuando empezó allá por el 2015 tampoco tenía pensado que fuesen hermanas, peeeero en dos años cambian muchas cosas, ña.**

 **elsii: Me alegra que te esté gustando, y espero que lo siga haciendo jajaja**

 **Shtorm Volkov: El sufrimiento de los personajes es lo que hace una historia, si todos fuesen felices y no tuviesen problemas… probablemente sería gratificante, pero aburrido jaja y la verdad es que yo a veces me paso de abusadora, debería de relajar un poco, que se me van a quedar secas de tanto llorar, uf. En cuanto a lo del parentesco, hay gente que ha sabido leer entre líneas, otros que no, me alegro que tu hayas sido uno de los que sí. Bienvenido y espero que te siga gustando mi locura de historia.**

 **Y esto es todo, soy muy feliz cuando me avisa el correo de un nuevo review vuestro. ¡Nos vemos!**

 **Bisu! (^3^)~**

 **Yomi.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas compañías.**

CASUALIDADES 12

-¿Y cómo llevas las clases? – le preguntó Elsa mientras llevaba una porción de su helado de chocolate, que llevaba en una tarrina, a la boca. Disfrutaban del postre, pues antes habían ido a comer, no habían sido conscientes de la hora hasta que sus estómagos gruñeron exigiendo alimento.

Anna frunció el ceño, no quería volver a acordarse del agobio que estaba teniendo últimamente.

-Bueno, no sabría yo decirte…

-Anna… - el tono de Elsa era una mezcla entre el regaño y la preocupación, Anna sabía que la rubia se tomaba muy en serio el tema estudios.

-No es que no me esté esforzando, en serio, ¡pero nos están mandando demasiados trabajos de investigación! Y yo ya no sé de dónde más sacar mis fuentes – la pelirroja comenzaba a exaltarse con el tema –. Sin ir más lejos, mañana mismo tengo que entregar…

El rostro moteado de Anna empezó a perder color, haciendo que sus pecas contrastasen más contra la reciente palidez.

-¿Anna? – dijo Elsa, preocupada por el repentino estado de su… ¿novia? Sinceramente no lo tenía muy claro, todavía ninguna se lo había pedido a la otra –. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El toque de la mano de Elsa le hizo volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de que la bola de helado que tenía a medias sobre un cucurucho de galleta se había desparramado sobre la mesa del establecimiento.

-¡Mierda! – Anna se llevó las manos a la cabeza con una expresión de horror.

-No te preocupes, podemos comprarte otra, no pasa nada – dijo Elsa pensando que el improperio de Anna había sido por culpa del helado.

-¡Déjate de helados! Dioses, ¡se me había olvidado el trabajo! ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora? – golpeó su frente contra la mesa, peligrosamente cerca del estropicio que todavía seguía ahí y que a medida que se derretía se iba extendiendo.

Elsa soltó una ligera risa, el dramatismo de Anna siempre le divertía.

-Pues ahora, lo que vas a hacer es irte a casa y terminar ese proyecto, dudo que lo lleves taaaan mal – hizo que levantase la cabeza, solo para encontrarse con un puchero que le hizo que se le derritiese el alma.

-Pero no quiero separarme ahora de ti… - Elsa no podía luchar contra aquel tono caprichoso acompañando del puchero.

-Puedo… ir contigo, si quieres…

-Pero te aburrirías, solo estarías mirando cómo hago ese tonto trabajo – se cruzó de brazos.

-Igualmente lo tienes que hacer, te estoy dando una alternativa a tener que separarnos porque… bueno… yo… – las mejillas de Elsa se iban poniendo de un color rosáceo que cada vez tiraba más al rojo.

-¿Tú…? – una sonrisa pícara invadió el rostro de Anna.

-Da igual, olvídalo. Nos vamos – dijo recogiendo rápidamente sus cosas para ponerse en camino a casa de la pelirroja.

Notaba el calor en sus orejas mientras Anna se carcajeaba por su vergüenza, no es que le avergonzase no querer separarse de la chica, pero de saberlo a expresarlo en voz alta... a Elsa le costaba un mundo saltar ese pequeño espacio.

Anna recogió también su abrigo y su mochila.

-Disculpe – le dijo a una dependienta antes de salir –. En aquella mesa se me ha caído el helado que estaba comiendo.

-Muchas gracias por avisarnos, ahora mismo lo recogeremos.

-Siento mucho el desastre – sonreía, pero se notaba que estaba avergonzada ya que no la miraba directamente.

\- No te preocupes – dijo la chica tras una leve risa –, ocurre más habitualmente de lo que te imaginas. Es más, la próxima vez que vengas yo invito.

La rubia estaba ya prácticamente abriendo la puerta para irse, pero después de aquel despliegue de sonrisas radiantes por parte de la empleada, ese ligoteo descarado acompañado de un guiño fue lo último que Elsa pudo soportar.

-¿Hay algún problema _amor_? – dijo tomando su mano.

¿Amor? Anna miró estupefacta a la rubia que ahora estaba a su lado. Jamás le había llamado por ningún otro apelativo que no fuese su nombre. Entonces al ver la mirada asesina que le estaba regalando a la chica lo entendió todo, y antes de que algo explotase decidió tirar de ella y salir del local, despidiéndose con un simple "Hasta luego". Los primeros metros aunque iban agarradas de las manos no habían dicho palabra. Elsa porque no sabía qué decir, era la primera vez en su vida que había tenido el impulso de actuar así. Anna porque se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con ese nuevo descubrimiento. Al final fue la segunda la que rompió el silencio.

-Vaya, ¿quién habría dicho que Elsita era celosa? – en su voz se notaba la burla, ante lo cual Elsa se puso más nerviosa, pero intentó aparentar tranquilidad.

-¿Celosa? ¿De quién se supone que debo de estarlo?

Anna hacía presión con su mano libre en la boca, intentando evitar que la risa brotase de sus labios.

-Es cierto, no deberías ya que ni siquiera somos pareja… – la pecosa seguía pinchando a Elsa, sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento. Dioses, la cara de Elsa no tenía precio.

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón – dijo deteniéndose de repente en medio de la calle.

Anna se asustó de la repentina seriedad de la rubia, y estaba a punto de disculparse diciéndole que tan solo era una broma cuando se quedó sin palabras. Elsa se acababa de arrodillar delante de ella, los transeúntes que pasaban a ambos lados sin prestarles atención estaban empezando a formar un corro alrededor suyo, seguramente esperando una proposición de matrimonio.

-Elsa, levántate – le masculló Anna, quien estaba empezando a ponerse muy nerviosa.

-Anna, sé que puede que sea algo pronto y que no estés preparada. Si me rechazas no te juzgaré y volveré a intentarlo más adelante, pero tengo que preguntártelo… ¿querrías ser mi novia?

La expresión de Elsa era solemne, iba totalmente en serio con sus palabras, no iba a renunciar a Anna bajo ningún concepto, y si la respuesta en ese momento era un no, ella sabría que no era por falta de amor, si no por culpa de Hans. Su verdadero propósito con ese acto era dejar claro cuáles eran sus intenciones, y esperaría lo que fuese necesario. Anna por su parte miraba expectante aquel acto completamente imprevisible y recordó que era ella la que solía amar la incertidumbre en la vida antes de que Hans se la destrozase. Se dio cuenta por el sonrojo en el rostro de Elsa que le estaba costando mucho tragarse sus inhibiciones para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, delante de tantísima gente, así que simplemente se agachó a su altura, le tomó la cara con ambas manos cubriendo sus cachetes y suavemente juntó sus labios. Fue un simple roce, pero era lo que correspondía a aquella situación tan llena de cariño, respeto y compromiso.

-Espero que esto responda a tu pregunta – le dijo bajito, lo suficiente como para que solo la escuchase ella –. Ahora levántate, creo que no podrás aguantar mucho más que todo el mundo te esté mirando, te va a estallar la cabeza como siga subiéndote la sangre ahí arriba.

Al escuchar la ligera risa de Anna, Elsa pudo volver a respirar. Tenía razón, notaba el calor concentrado en su propia cara, así que dejó de dar el espectáculo del día a las personas que estaban a su alrededor y que algunos ahora aplaudían, otros simplemente ponían una cara de desprecio o asco, pero Elsa no veía a estos últimos, estaba demasiado feliz como para que unos estúpidos le amargasen la tarde. Se levantaron del suelo cogidas de las manos y salieron del barullo de gente que ahora era menor ya que una vez acabado el espectáculo las vidas siguen y lo que acababa de pasar quedaría como una anécdota que contar a la hora de la cena. "Hoy andando por la calle vi a una chica arrodillándose frente a todo el mundo para pedirle salir a otra, fue tan bonito" dirían, pero ninguno sabría tan bien como ellas dos los sentimientos que implicaba, la historia que llevaban a las espaldas y los secretos que aún se escondían en el tintero. Es tan sencillo ser un mero observador y tan complicado vivir una historia…

Al llegar a la urbanización de Anna se bajaron del coche de la rubia.

-Sven está aquí, eso significa que Kristoff ha llegado a casa.

-¿Sven? ¿Tenéis un perro? – Elsa miró hacia todas partes en busca del animal, no recordaba haber visto ninguno las veces que había estado allí.

Anna rió ante la entendible confusión de Elsa.

-No, Sven es la moto de mi hermano – dijo mientras señalaba una motocicleta que estaba aparcada tras la cancela que daba paso a un espacio frente a la casa para aparcar los vehículos.

Estaba cubierta por una funda plateada que solo dejaba adivinar la forma de la moto.

-Entiendo… - la cara de Elsa dejaba ver que no entendía qué persona le pone nombre a una moto, a lo que Anna se rió.

-La quiere mucho, estuvo ahorrando por años para comprarla. Obviamente mi mamá le ayudó, sabía cuánta ilusión le hacía tenerla – entraron a la vivienda, lo cual era de agradecer, estaba a punto de pasar al mes de abril, pero el frío aún hacía que las narices de ambas chicas estuviesen rojas del frío –. ¡Kristoff ya he llegado, y vengo acompañada, más te vale no estar en calzoncillos! – gritó Anna, que estaba más que acostumbrada a verlo pasearse en ropa interior en cualquier época del año.

-Gracias por dejarme en ridículo delante de la visita hermanita – se oyó a Kristoff decir desde el piso superior, al levantar la vista ambas chicas lo vieron asomado por la barandilla, perfectamente vestido –. Oh, hola Elsa, cuánto tiempo – le saludó el chico, ante lo cual ella solo sonrió e hizo una inclinación de cabeza, no es que le cayese mal, es que para ella el muchacho no era nada más que el hermano de su novia, aunque hubiesen pasado por varias cosas juntos siempre tenían relación con Anna.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? Hago un chocolate maravilloso – los ojos de Anna brillaban con la sola idea de comer o beber algo de chocolate.

-Anna, ¿te recuerdo que hemos venido a que terminases tu trabajo?

-Jo… aguafiestas – hizo un mohín y comenzó a subir las escaleras, pues sabía que Elsa estaba en lo cierto, pero arrastrando los pies para dejar claro las pocas ganas que tenía de ello.

Ante la actitud de Anna, Elsa solo pudo rodar los ojos y sonreír por lo infantil que era a veces (es decir, la mayor parte del tiempo) la chica mientras subía detrás de ella.

-Anna, ¿no eres mayorcita como para andar teniendo niñera? – se burló Kristoff con un tono socarrón en la voz.

-¡Elsa no es mi niñera, es mi novia! Y como buena novia, se preocupa – le sacó la lengua, sin darse cuenta de la atónita mirada del rubio y la rápida acumulación de sangre en la cara de Elsa.

-Vaya… enhorabuena chicas – en la cara de Kristoff había una sonrisa, pero Elsa descubrió que sus palabras no llevaban la misma alegría ¿tendría algún problema con ella? –. Disculpadme, estaba haciendo una cosa antes de que llegaseis.

Kristoff se marchó y Anna no le dio la mínima importancia y entró por la puerta de su habitación. De repente con cara de espanto salió de ella y cerró la puerta de golpe.

-Y-yo… ¿podrías… podrías esperar un minuto? – y sin esperar respuesta volvió a entrar cerrando la puerta y dejando a Elsa en el pasillo.

La rubia platino sonrió, divertida por el jaleo que se oía tras la puerta, casi podía ver a Anna corriendo de un lado a otro dentro del cuarto con los brazos llenos de ropa que había estado desparramada por todas partes y tirando a la basura envoltorios de barritas y tabletas de chocolate.

-Ya puedes entrar – dijo abriendo la puerta y dando paso a Elsa, realmente había dejado la habitación bastante decente, la cama estaba hecha y no había rastro ni de un calcetín, aunque estaba completamente segura de que si abriese la puerta del armario acabaría bajo una avalancha de ropa hecha una bola.

-Sé que no estará tan recogido como tu casa… es decir, nunca he visto tu casa, pero seguro que está muy limpia, tú eres una persona muy limpia ¡digo, ordenada! Sí, eso… creo…

Elsa tapó su boca con la mano, dejando salir una risita.

-Tienes razón, soy una persona pulcra, pero lo mío ya es una especie de T.O.C – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Elsa se quedó de pie en el centro de la estancia, esperando que Anna le indicase qué hacer.

-Uhm… ¿quieres quedarte con el escritorio? Yo puedo ponerme en cualquier sitio – a lo que Elsa simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-No mucha gente lo sabe, pero me gusta trabajar sobre la cama.

Anna formó una "o" con su boca, dejando claro que no se esperaba para nada eso de la rubia, así que simplemente señaló su cama con la mano, dándole permiso a usarla.

-Ahora ponte a hacer el trabajo o de nada servirá que hayamos venido hasta aquí – Elsa se acomodó contra la pared y las piernas estiradas, dejando que sus pies colgasen por fuera para no manchar la colcha con los zapatos.

-Puedes descalzarte si quieres.

-Gracias… – Elsa desabrochó las cremalleras de las botas que llevaba y las dejó cuidadosamente colocadas a un lado de la cama, cuando ya estuvo colocada con las piernas cruzadas como un indio sacó el portátil de su mochila bandolera y lo encendió –. Anna, deja de mirarme y ponte a hacer el trabajo – dijo sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del portátil.

Si lo hubiese hecho se habría fijado en que la pelirroja no la estaba mirando a ella exactamente, si no a sus pies.

-No hubiese esperado que llevases calcetines con dibujitos – dijo con clara burla emanando de su voz.

Ahí fue cuando Elsa sí retiró la mirada y se miró la prenda mencionada. Era cierto, y se había olvidado de que se los había puesto esta mañana. Eran celestes con copos de nieve blancos como trama.

-¿A-algún problema? – quiso aparentar indiferencia, pero fue misión fallida.

-Ninguno – dijo sin quitar la sonrisa y volviéndose al ordenador de sobremesa que ya había terminado de iniciar la sesión.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon las próximas horas en las cuales lo único que rompía el silencio era el sonido de las teclas siendo golpeadas, las hojas de los libros de Anna al pasarlas en busca de alguna información y los suspiros de frustración de la misma al quedarse estancada.

Al inicio de la tercera hora Anna se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla y soltó un quejido de desesperación.

-No puedo más, necesito un descanso.

Elsa levantó la vista y al ojear la pantalla del ordenador de Anna se fijó que iba por la décima página.

-No debe de quedarte demasiado, ya llevas mucho.

-Que va, solo me queda la conclusión y darle un final bonito, pero juro que como escriba una palabra más en este momento yo me pego un tiro…

Anna abrió los ojos, los cuales había mantenido cerrados para descansarlos después de tanto rato en el ordenador y giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba Elsa, que la miraba, o eso creía, porque la pantalla se reflejaba en las gafas de esta, haciendo imposible ver sus ojos a través de los cristales. No se había dado cuenta de cuándo se las había puesto.

-Parece que hoy estoy descubriendo muchas cosas sobre ti. No sabía que usases gafas.

Elsa se las quitó, dejando ver el azul de sus ojos.

-Señorita Anna, ¿cómo se le ocurre salir con una persona sobre la que ni siquiera sabía que lleva gafas?

Anna se levantó de la silla y se subió a la cama gateando.

-Porque esa persona me ha tratado mejor que nadie en mucho tiempo y sé que sus sentimientos son sinceros – dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Elsa.

-Es… es una buena explicación – llevaba una sonrisa tonta y el rostro sonrojado –. Y con respecto a las gafas, solo las uso cuando estoy en clase o trabajando con el ordenador… o bueno, básicamente cuando hago algún trabajo porque siempre ando haciendo planos y para eso también las necesito – Elsa suspiró, dándose cuenta de que las necesitaba más de lo que ella quería admitir.

-Te quedan bien – dijo Anna sonriendo –. Cuéntame, ¿por qué decidiste estudiar arquitectura? ¿Hay algún sueño detrás de eso?

-Te lo digo si prometes no reírte.

-Bueeeeno, vaaaale – se acomodó al lado de Elsa en la cama y esta guardó lo que estaba haciendo y cerró la tapa del portátil, dejándolo a un lado.

-Si te soy sincera, es una tontería… ¿conoces el festival de esculturas de nieve y hielo de Harbin, en China? – Anna simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, lo descubrió hacía unos cuantos años gracias a las noticias –. Pues… de donde yo vengo también nieva muchísimo en invierno, pero no hay algo tan espectacular como lo que hace allí, aunque en algunos sitios puede llegar a haber temperaturas inferiores a las que se dan en Harbin. Tengo que decir que nunca he ido, pero mi sueño de pequeña cuando lo descubrí era hacer un hermoso palacio de hielo, como los que podía ver en los programas y libros dedicados a este festival.

En ese momento, cuando Elsa habló de su país de origen Anna recordó la sensación de un frío que se te metía en el cuerpo hasta que no sentías los dedos o la nariz. No tenía ningún recuerdo asociado a ello, solo el frío.

-Eso… es precioso Elsa…

-¿De verdad lo crees? ¿No piensas que sea una tontería?

-Para nada – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza como un perrillo –. Es más, estoy segura de que algún día lo conseguirás, y yo lo veré.

Elsa rodeó el cuello de Anna y le atrajo hacia su cuerpo, envolviéndola en un abrazo. Muy poca gente sabía cuál era su motivación para estudiar arquitectura y agradecía de corazón que Anna le apoyase de esa manera. Se iba a separar un poco para poder darle un beso cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió y cerró.

-¡Ya estoy en casa, chicos!

-Mi madre… – Anna se puso un poco pálida, no había contado con que tendría que presentarle a Elsa, y ahora no podría decirle que era una amiga, no desde esa misma tarde.

-¡Hola mamá! – se escuchó decir a Kristoff.

El sonido de unos tacones subiendo por las escaleras hizo que Anna se separase rápidamente de Elsa y se sentase corriendo en el escritorio.

-Anna, cariño, ¿qué tal el…? – empezó a decir antes de haber llegado a la puerta abierta de la habitación de su hija –. Oh vaya, no sabía que habías traído a alguien a casa, encantada, soy Beatriz.

La mujer sonrió a Elsa, que al darse cuenta de que seguía sentada en la cama de Anna como si fuese suya se apresuró a levantarse y aproximarse a la mujer.

-Y-yo soy Elsa, soy compañera de Anna de la universidad.

En ese momento Beatriz le dio un repaso con la mirada. Pelo rubio casi blanco, ojos azules, apenas unos diez centímetros más alta que Anna, cero músculo, compañera de la universidad…

-¿Por casualidad no estudiarás arquitectura, verdad?

"Mierda" fue el pensamiento de Anna al ver que su madre había atado cabos, no debía de haberse emocionado tanto al hablarle de Elsa unas semanas atrás.

-Eh… sí, ¿Anna le había hablado de mí? – le preguntó sorprendida de que lo hubiese hecho.

-Algo así. Me comentó que había conocido a un chico que le gustaba, me dio muchos detalles, pero el que olvidó decirme era que ese chico en realidad era una chica.

Anna miró a las dos mujeres que la observaban fijamente, su madre con los brazos cruzados y con una ceja alzada mientras sonreía y Elsa pidiéndome con la mirada que la hiciese desaparecer en ese mismo instante.

-Yo… pensaba contártelo… en algún momento – Anna se retorcía las manos, escondidas dentro del bolsillo de su sudadera, con nerviosismo.

-Anna, sabes que mientras seas feliz a mí me da igual la persona que consiga tu corazón – Beatriz se acercó a su hija y la rodeó con sus brazos. Anna desde su posición rodeó la cintura de su madre y apoyó la cabeza en su abdomen y se deshizo de toda la tensión que se había adueñado de su cuerpo –. Y Elsa, bienvenida a la familia.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron por la sorpresa y empezaron a ponerse brillosos, familia, hacía tantísimo que no era parte de una… sus amigos eran su familia en realidad.

-Mu-muchas gracias, señora.

Beatriz sacudió la mano restándole importancia.

-Nada de señora, por favor, me hace sentir vieja, llámame Beatriz – la sonrisa que le dirigió a Elsa provocó que esta la imitase instantáneamente y asintiese –. Espero que te quedes a cenar.

Elsa miró a Anna como pidiéndole permiso, no iba a aceptar si su novia no quería. Anna simplemente asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa radiante en la cara. Beatriz debía de haber visto algo realmente bueno en Elsa, a Hans nunca le dijo aquellas palabras, nunca fue de la familia.

-Con mucho gusto – su Elsa, siempre tan educada hasta para aceptar una invitación a cenar, realmente a Anna le encantaba.

 **¡Hiii! Aquí os traigo otro capítulo, chiquillos, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado aunque no tenga más chicha que la de ambas conociéndose más a fondo.**

 **Ahora, los reviews:**

 **Storm Volkov: Bueno, para relajar un poco el angst te dejo ese cap jaja. La aceptación de Anna no es verdadera aceptación, más bien ha negado una parte del problema para poder continuar, realmente ella sentía que podría romperse si el pensamiento de que se estaba enamorando de su hermana calaba, así que simplemente eliminó que ella era su hermana, se obligó a pensar que era otra persona diferente. Y lo del género fluido de Mulán tampoco tenía planeado ponerlo, en un principio iba a ser únicamente bisexual, pero opino que la inserción de este tipo de géneros y sexualidades es importante para la aceptación y reconocimiento por parte de la sociedad (aparte de escribir cosas depravadas también hago labor social, ¿te has fijado? Jajaj)**

 **Luu7: Lo peor de cuando se entere Elsa no será la forma xD**

 **Azu Rush: Por desgracia justo esa arboleda no existe, el resto de localizaciones sí que son reales, como el albergue de cabañas al que se van Beatriz y Raúl, las universidades y los parques mencionados. Pero con la urbanización quise hacer una analogía al momento de la película en el que ella huye a la montaña, por eso el nombre de la urbanización. Y muchas gracias por el cumplido, la verdad es que tú me lees desde hace tanto tiempo que te siento como de la familia casi jajaja**

 **Bueno, that's all folks, nos vemos en el próxima actualización.**

 **Bisu! ^3^~**

 **Yomi.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**¡Hey! Después de dos meses aquí estoy. Juro que he intentado empezar este capítulo como tres veces hasta que ha salido esto. Ale, ya no me enrollo, ¡a leer!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Disney y a Dreamworks (que a este paso también será de Disney así que…)**

CAPÍTULO 13

En su habitación, días después, Elsa se acordaba de la cena familiar de la que había formado parte. Familia… hacía demasiado que había olvidado el significado de esa palabra. Pero la familia de Anna hacía honor a ella. Conversaban, se reían, incluso se metían unos con otros. Echaba tanto de menos pertenecer a una… Pensó en ellos, en lo diferentes que eran. Beatriz, su madre, una mujer no muy alta con el pelo azabache e inicios de canas. Sus ojos marrones tan típicos de la cultura mediterránea y de piel olivácea. Kristoff, rubio, como si lavase el pelo con agua oxigenada todas las mañanas y alto como una montaña, tanto que superaba a su madre aproximadamente por medio metro. Sus hombros anchos pegaban muy bien con él, y aunque podría parecer una persona intimidante por lo grande que era, todo eso quedaba anulado con la calidez de su mirada parda.

Y luego estaba la pequeña y dulce Anna, su novia. De un castaño pelirrojo, inundada de pecas, miles de pecas, incluso se atrevería a decir que millones. Recorrían su piel por entero, pero lo que más le gustaba de ellas era cómo enmarcaban sus ojos azules con tintes de verde. Simplemente increíbles. Sí, definitivamente eran muy diferentes entre ellos.

Recordó que Kristoff era adoptado, ¿Anna también lo sería? Ella nunca había mencionado un padre, y aclararía aquel desajuste de genética que parecía haber entre ellos. Lo que sí que era indudable era el amor que se tenían, y eso para Elsa superaba cualquier factor biológico.

No era temprano, pero era sábado así que la rubia platino no tenía necesidad de tener prisa para salir de la cama. No es que fuese perezosa, pero no había cosa más placentera que levantarse cuando el cuerpo te lo pedía y no cuando lo exigía el despertador. Miró la hora en el móvil, marcaba las diez y media de la mañana. Dejó el teléfono sobre la almohada al lado de la cabeza y se frotó la cara con la mano, despegándose el sueño. Se quitó las sábanas de encima y salió del calor de la cama, notando un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Aunque su apodo fuese la reina de las nieves por su aparente falta de frío, el momento justo después de salir de la cama era mortal, así que se fue a la cocina a prepararse un "negro", y no, no un café. Era como llamaba a su forma de hacerse el cola cao, que llevaba casi más porcentaje de cacao en polvo que de leche. El chocolate era su perdición.

En cuanto estaba a punto de llevarse el vaso con el líquido caliente, se escuchó el sonido de su móvil que estaba en su habitación. Soltó un quejido por la interrupción de ese sagrado momento de su mañana, pero posó la taza en la barra americana que separaba el salón de la cocina y en la que estaba sentada, y se fue a por el aparato que sonaba de forma insistente rápidamente, antes de que colgasen. Casi se tiró en plancha sobre le cama para alcanzarlo y consiguió coger la llamada, sin darse tiempo a mirar quién estaba identificado en la pantalla.

-¿Sí?

-Ya pensaba que no me lo cogerías.

Elsa rodó los ojos al reconocer a una de sus mejores amigas al otro lado de la línea, su sarcasmo permanente en la voz era inconfundible.

-Buenos días a ti también, Mérida.

-Sí, sí, buenos días, y todo eso. A lo que iba. Te llamo para recordarte que hemos quedado para comer, como últimamente solo tienes a la niña "intento de pelirroja" en la cabeza, no me extrañaría que se te olvidase.

Elsa suprimió una risa al escuchar el sobre nombre con el que su amiga escocesa llamaba desde que ese lunes Anna y ella habían tenido aquella pelea. Mérida había decidido que era una mala influencia y que solo le iba a hacer daño, así que decidió meterse con su cabello no tan fogoso como el suyo. Elsa no abría su corazón a muchas personas, y cuando lo hacía le llevaba tiempo hacerlo. Pero Anna había llegado, se había metido en su cabeza y luego en su corazón como si los muros de hielo que rodeaban su alma le dejasen el paso libre, como si le conociesen, como si fuese una vieja amiga a la que llevas mucho tiempo sin ver y que abrazas sin dudar. Y Mérida tenía miedo de que su amiga quedase destrozada por culpa de una criaja.

-Claro que no, me acordaba perfectamente, así que deja de entretenerme y déjame prepararme. Nos vemos en un rato.

Colgó la llamada. En realidad había mentido, no se acordaba de la comida con sus amigos y maldijo, puesto que habían quedado a las doce y tenía apenas una hora para ducharse, arreglarse y salir hacia la casa de Jack y Olaf porque había quedado con ellos para recogerles con el coche. Mérida tenía razón, Anna parecía absorber todos sus pensamientos, y no estaba segura de hasta qué punto eso podría ser bueno. De lo que estaba segura era de que no le importaba, y eso sí que le asustaba en cierto modo.

Mientras se quitaba la ropa a toda velocidad y la dejaba regada por el suelo creando un camino de prendas entre su habitación y el cuarto de baño ya estaba recorriendo mentalmente su armario para que cuando saliese de la ducha tuviese claro lo que se iba a poner. Se metió bajo el agua sin preocuparse por regular la temperatura o esperar a que el agua caliente llegase a sus tuberías, haciendo que la impresión por el cambio de temperatura le hiciese pegar un pequeño grito, pero no tardó en habituarse. Pasó de lavarse el pelo que llevaba recogido en un moño, no lo tenía sucio, tenía prisa y no tenía ganas de pegarse con él, así que intentó mojarlo lo menos posible a la vez que pasaba la jabonosa esponja por su piel. En el tiempo record de diez minutos ya estaba fuera envuelta en su esponjoso albornoz blanco, caminando regreso a su habitación y dejando un camino de pisadas húmedas inverso al que había dejado la ropa.

A la vez que dejaba que el albornoz secase por sí solo su piel mojada abrió el armario y debido a lo ordenado que lo tenía no le constó nada encontrar todo lo que necesitaba. Terminó ella misma de eliminar el agua restregando rápidamente la prenda de toalla. Al mirar la hora observó con algo de alivio que aún contaba con cuarenta minutos para terminar de arreglarse, así que se vistió sin demasiada prisa. Antes de irse a arreglar su cabello se miró en el espejo delgado de cuerpo entero que colgaba en el interior de una de las puertas de su armario. Le devolvió una imagen que hizo sonreír satisfecha a la chica. Llevaba una blusa de manga corta blanca metida por dentro de sus pantalones favoritos. Eran unos pantalones de mezclilla grises, con un degradado en los muslos algo más claro simulando estar algo desgastados, de talle alto que definían perfectamente sus piernas y la curva de su cadera. Como calzado se había puesto unos botines negros con unos pocos centímetros de tacón ancho. Asintió al reflejo y se fue al baño. Comenzó a pasar el peine por los mechones de su pelo, algo enredados por haberse metido en la ducha sin peinarse, teniendo en cuenta que se había levantado pocos minutos antes. Una vez libre de nudos enchufó un momento el secador, ya que no todo el pelo había salido indemne de mojarse, sobre todo las puntas, pero no tardó demasiado en conseguir que quedasen completamente secas. Para su agrado esto había hecho que su lacio cabello se ondulase ligeramente en ellas, así que decidió que llevaría el pelo suelto ese día. Con lo que sí tuvo un poco más de problema fue con el flequillo, que no se quedaba quieto. Al final lo dejó que cayese lateralmente sobre su frente.

Sacó el lápiz para hacerse una ligera raya de maquillaje en los ojos. Lo miró con una mueca, estaba ya demasiado corto y le tocaría ir a comprar uno nuevo… tal vez probaría a comprarse un eyeliner líquido… Como toque final se roció un poco de perfume. Ese día se había levantado con ganas de arreglarse.

Giró la muñeca para mirar el reloj de pulsera de oro blanco, único complemento que había incluido en el conjunto. Sonrió y decidió que con los minutos que le habían sobrado iba a recoger el desastre que había dejado por la casa, así que recogió los cachivaches del baño y la ropa que había por todo el pasillo. Lo bueno de tener una casa pequeña es que no había demasiado espacio para ensuciar, así que tenía menos que limpiar. Metió la ropa en la lavadora para ponerla cuando volviese.

Al mirar sobre la encimera vio su abandonado, olvidado y solitario desayuno y se lamentó porque frío no era lo mismo. De todos modos tampoco le quedaba tiempo de tomárselo tranquilamente, así que lo metió en el frigorífico y agarró el blazer negro que había dejado sobre una silla, las llaves del coche, las llaves de la casa y la cartera. Esas tres últimas cosas las metió en un pequeño bolso y por último metió el móvil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, saliendo del apartamento y cerrándolo con llave.

Antes de meterse en el coche quitó un panfleto de publicidad que alguien había dejado enganchado a su limpiaparabrisas y haciéndolo una bola lo tiró a una papelera que estaba enganchada a una farola justo al lado. El ronroneo del motor le dio la bienvenida. Su coche no era una marca o modelo de alta gama, ni siquiera lo había comprado de concesionario, perlo le gustaba cuidar lo que tenía puesto que, aunque no era una persona realmente material, y precisamente por eso, sí apreciaba lo que le importaba. Su coche era una de esas cosas, para ella era una especie de sinónimo de libertad. Mentiría si dijese que al principio le gustaban los coches. En realidad le daban un pavor absoluto por culpa del accidente que provocó la muerte de sus padres. Y sí, lo había superado, pero eso no quitaba que siempre conducía con bastante precaución.

Envió un mensaje a su "hermano" y el canijo de Olaf avisando de que ya había salido hacia allí. Por el camino llevaba la radio puesta y tarareaba mientras golpeteaba sus pulgares sobre el volante al ritmo de las canciones. Al poco rato ya estaba frente al edificio donde estaba el apartamento de los chicos y apenas tuvo que esperar antes de ver la puerta del portal abrirse y dejar ver a sus dos amigos. Espera, si no se había olvidado de contar del edificio estaban saliendo tres personas, no dos, y una de ellas era una chica bastante mona. Dio gracias al ver a Olaf vestido con una camisa azul clara, no sería la única que iba arreglada, no como Jack, que iba con una chaqueta con capucha abierta sobre una camiseta negra con un diseño geométrico de un lobo. Olaf se dirigió al automóvil sin mirar a los otros dos, con una cara completamente seria, muy diferente a la radiante y contagiosa sonrisa que solía llevar todo el rato. Se subió en el asiento del copiloto, normalmente reservado a Mérida o Jack, cosa que le terminó de confirmar a Elsa que el chaval de pelo negro bastante corto y bajito había tenido algún problema con su compañero de piso y amigo.

-Buenos días – dijo de forma bastante seca y manteniendo los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Al mismo tiempo Jack se despedía de la chica, la cual le dio un ligero beso y se alejó despidiéndose con la mano. Al subir a uno de los asientos de atrás y se aclaró la garganta, claramente avergonzado con la situación que acababa de presenciar Elsa.

-Buenos días.

-No lo parecen… - miró a Jack a los ojos a través del espejo retrovisor, pero arrancó el coche y puso rumbo al restaurante donde habían quedado para comer.

A Elsa no le había pasado desapercibido que Jack se había tragado su caprichoso carácter y no había dicho nada sobre la reciente usurpación de su asiento por parte de Olaf. Así que era consciente del enfado del más bajito. Sí que debía de haber sucedido algo gordo entre ellos para que estuviesen así… Seguramente Jack hubiese hecho una cagada sin darse cuenta, la prepotencia del chico causaba muchas situaciones similares. Lo que no entendía era el comportamiento de Olaf. El chico bajito era el compañero de piso perfecto para Jack, cuando él hacía algo que molestaba a Olaf, este se lo decía sinceramente, pero de una forma que en vez de reproche sonaba a una madre que le explica a su hijo por qué algo está mal. Perdonaba cualquier cosa que hiciese el peliblanco, no conocía el rencor. En ese momento, Olaf estaba de todo menos dispuesto a perdonar a Jack, fuese lo que fuese lo que había hecho, y Jack parecía ignorante del porqué del enfado de su amigo. Y las escasas ocasiones que algo como lo que estaba presenciando había pasado, Olaf solo ignoraba a Jack y trataba al resto igual que siempre, de forma encantadora.

Elsa simplemente guardó silencio, el ambiente era un poco pesado. Olaf miraba por la ventana con el ceño fruncido y Jack desbloqueaba y bloqueaba el móvil de manera constante, poniéndole nerviosa cada vez que el aparato emitía el sonido de desbloqueo. Elsa dio gracias a los dioses cuando el tono de llamada de su móvil resonó a través del sistema bluetooth del coche y sin mirar de quién se trataba le dio al botón de descolgar que se encontraba en el volante, todo con tal de romper aquel silencio.

-¡Buenos días, Elsa! – el tono alegre de Anna algo mecanizado inundó el coche.

La rubia sonrió inevitablemente, aquel había sido el primer "buenos días" de toda la mañana que de verdad hacía parecer que el día era bueno.

-Buenos días, Anna.

-¿Qué tal? Te echo de menos – la forma en que lo dijo le dio a Elsa una imagen metal perfecta de su novia haciendo un puchero con los labios, pero no le dio tiempo a reírse cuando Jack ya lo había hecho por ella, recordándole que no estaba sola en el coche.

-¿Elsa? – la pelirroja preguntó extrañada, era obvio que esa no era la risa femenina que solía escuchar de su novia.

Elsa notaba cómo su cara empezaba a adquirir el calor característico del momento en el que la vergüenza le invadía.

-Es el idiota de Jack.

-¡Holaaa! – saludó asomando su cabeza entre los asientos delanteros del coche y saludando con la mano a la pantallita incrustada en el salpicadero, como si Anna pudiese verle.

-¡Hola Jack! – Anna también saludó efusivamente, no conocía a todos los amigos de Elsa, y Jack era uno de ellos porque no iba a la misma universidad que ellas.

-También tengo aquí a Olaf, estamos en el coche.

-¡Hola a ti también, Olaf!

-Por fin nos conocemos Anna, Elsa habla _mucho_ de ti – por primera vez en lo que llevaban juntos Olaf sonreía sinceramente. El brillo en su mirada revelaba la ilusión que le hacía hacer nuevos amigos. Él era el otro que no conocía, por la misma razón del Jack.

-¿En serio? – esta vez la imagen que se formó en la cabeza de Elsa era de Anna con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Podría decirse que eres de lo único que habla – eso seguido de una carcajada fue lo último que la vergüenza de Elsa pudo aguantar. El comentario de Olaf había sido sin malicia alguna, pero Jack lo había hecho para molestar a la rubia.

-Bueno, ya está bien, ¿no?

Los tres rieron al unísono, haciendo que la molestia de Elsa se esfumase y acabase rodando sus ojos y poniendo una pequeña sonrisa, dándoles por imposibles.

-¿Necesitabas algo Anna?

-¡Ah, sí! – exclamó la chica recordando porqué había llamado – Solo quería saber si podíamos vernos hoy, pero parece que ya tienes planes.

Y era cierto, ya que no solo habían quedado para comer, si no para pasar la tarde juntos.

-¡Puedes venirte luego si quieres! – soltó Olaf antes de que la rubia pudiese decir nada.

-¡Sí! Lo más seguro es que vayamos a la bolera, ¿te gusta? – continuó Jack.

-¿Bromeáis? ¡Me encantan los bolos! ¿En serio que puedo ir? – la emoción teñía la voz de Anna.

La cara de Elsa a medida que la conversación se daba era de horror, ¿y ahora qué hacía?

-Si no puedo no pasa nada… – se escuchó a la chica decepcionada después de los segundos sin respuesta de Elsa.

-¡No! No, claro que puedes venir – dijo nerviosa, lo último que quería es que su novia pensase que no quería estar con ella, sobre todo después de una semana en la que apenas se habían visto.

-En serio que no pasa nada, no quiero molestar…

-Anna – dijo Elsa ya más firme –, no molestas, ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres puedes venir, quedamos en el centro comercial, luego te mando un mensaje con la hora.

-¡Genial! – se notaba que la sonrisa había vuelto a su cara – Hasta luego, te quiero.

-Te…. quiero – fue más un murmullo que otra cosa, pero parece ser que fue suficiente para Anna y simplemente colgó.

Olaf la miraba con ojitos emocionados a la vez que la expresión de Jack reflejada por el retrovisor era socarrona.

-¡Agh! Sois imposibles – no desviaba la mirada de la carretera, sabía que sus amigos no la dejarían en paz tras esa llamada.

Olaf se pondría a fanguirlear y Jack no dejaría de meterse con ella. Suspiró y en un semáforo golpeó levemente su frente contra el volante.

-Chicos, sabéis que Mérida me va a clavar un tenedor en la frente en cuanto se entere de que viene Anna, ¿por qué le habéis invitado?

-Porque somos los únicos que no la conocen aún.

-Y porque te mueres por verla, capaz serías de dejar una partida a medias si te hubiese llamado más tarde para estar con ella. Lo hicimos por el bien del juego – dijo Jack de forma convincente.

-Os odio.

-No nos odias, odias que te conozcamos tan bien, pero en realidad nos adoras – volvió a hablar Jack y Elsa solo fue capaz de resoplar pensando en todo lo que tendría que correr para que Mérida no la hiciese descansar en paz.

Al menos todo esto había servido para que el ambiente se relajase un poco. Jack y Olaf todavía no habían interactuado en todo el rato, ni siquiera mientras se desarrollaba la conversación con su novia. Pero Jack ahora hablaba con la rubia sin problema y Olaf iba canturreando las canciones que sonaban en la radio. Esperaba enterarse de qué era lo que les había pasado, o al menos que ellos lo arreglasen pronto.

Llegaron a una zona donde Elsa dejaría el coche y para el resto del camino usarían el metro. Ni de coña se metía en el centro con el coche, perdería más dinero con la gasolina gastada en atascos y luego el parking, que con un billete de metro.

Al llegar al establecimiento vieron que Mérida, Mulan y Shang ya estaban allí, les saludaron con la mano desde la puerta y se acercaron. Mérida iba con su habitual cabello despeinado, si de ella decían que era indomable, no estaba segura en qué porcentaje era por su carácter y en qué por su pelo. Iba vestida de forma sencilla, aunque llevaba una falda verde suelta hasta los tobillos, con algún detalle bordado en hilo dorado. Se fijó en que tanto Mulan como Shang llevaban el mismo peinado, un moño al estilo samurái en lo alto de sus cabezas, aunque Shang llevaba rapada toda la parte de la nuca, a diferencia de su novia. Repasó un poco con la mirada a la chica, que resultaba que no era una chica, si no al revés. Elsa supo identificar a Ping porque tras la camiseta blanca de cuello cerrado que llevaba no se diferenciaban los pechos, seguramente se habría puesto uno de sus sujetadores deportivos ultra pequeños que tenía precisamente para eso. Según él era más cómodo que ir lleno de vendas. Aparte de eso llevaba una chaqueta de cuero de talle masculino y unos vaqueros a juego algo sueltos. Eran un grupo bastante variopinto, sus estilos eran discordantes a más no poder, y lo mejor era que a veces lo hacían más aposta.

Olaf saludó a todos con un fuerte abrazo, incluido Shang, que aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Jack solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza y dio los buenos días. Para Elsa todo esto era un poco más complicado, puesto que saludaba a cada persona de una manera diferente. A Mérida le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, a Ping le dejó que él le envolviese en un abrazo, y a Shang simplemente le sonrió y este le devolvió el saludo con una inclinación de cabeza. Ella no le conocía del todo bien, y él no era una persona de demasiado contacto físico, así que Elsa le respetaba.

Al ir a sentarse, la mesa estaba dispuesta para que tres personas se colocasen en un lado y otras tres en el otro. Los abrigos puestos en los respaldos de las sillas revelaban que los tres amigos que habían llegado antes se habían sentado en uno de los lados. Elsa quiso sentarse frente a Mérida que estaba en uno de los extremos, pero antes de que pudiese apartar la silla, Olaf le agarró por los hombros y tiró de ella un poco. Cuando le miró casi le suplicaba con los ojos que le dejase a é sentarse ahí.

-¿Podrías ponerte en el medio, por favor?

Elsa miró la mesa, en la que en el otro extremo, delante de Shang, ya se había sentado Jack, así que entendió el motivo de su amigo a la perfección.

-Claro – sonrió y le pasó la mano por sus cortos cabellos, imposibles de despeinar.

Se quitó el blazer y lo colocó en su silla, quedando en su blusa de botones, que llevaba desabrochada hasta donde se podía antes de enseñar demasiado.

-Vaya Elsa, qué sexy vienes hoy, ¿no? Seguro que ha sido por mí – dijo Mérida con un tono sugerente, a lo que Elsa le guiño un ojo siguiéndole el juego.

-Ya quisieras – se rió Jack –. Se ha puesto así para impresionar a su amorcito.

-Jack, sabes perfectamente que ya estaba así antes de saber que Anna vendría, no seas idiota – a medida que hablaba la sonrisa ladina de Jack se hacía más ancha.

-¡¿Qué?!

El grito agudo de Mérida hizo que Elsa quisiese golpearse contra un poste al darse cuenta de que había caído de lleno en la trampa de su amigo.

-Te pienso matar, Frost – la mirada de Elsa atravesaba a Jack como una lanza, pero él solo se encogió de hombros sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara.

-¡Olvídate de Jack! ¿Cómo es eso de que viene Anna? ¡La comida es precisamente porque ya no pasas tiempo con nosotros por culpa de ella!

Elsa se quedó muda porque la pelirroja tenía bastante razón.

-Mérida, tranquilízate, ni siquiera fue Elsa quien la invitó – intercedió Olaf por ella, lanzando también una mirada asesina a su compañero de piso –. Anna llamó mientras estábamos en el coche viniendo y Jack y yo le preguntamos si quería venirse.

-¿Y por qué rayos hicisteis eso? – la chica seguía histérica, una reacción desmesurada si preguntabas al resto de integrantes del grupo.

-Porque parece agradable, porque queremos conocerla y porque es la novia de nuestra amiga.

-Precisamente, es su novia, no nuestra amiga.

Ante esas palabras dichas con un tono tan duro, todos miraron automáticamente a Shang, más que por reprocharle a Mérida que él estaba allí, por ver si le habían afectado, pero parecía estar bien.

-Oh, venga, no es lo mismo – masculló la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Mérida – por fin habló Elsa –, es cierto, no todas las situaciones son iguales, pero Anna no te ha hecho nada – al ver que la pelirroja abría la boca para hablar puso un dedo delante de su cara para indicar que todavía no había terminado –. Que yo haya tenido problemas con ella o no es cosa mía, porque ninguna relación es perfecta, ni siquiera – dando énfasis en sus palabras cuando veía que iba a volver a interrumpirle – entre amigos. Así que me harías un enorme favor si al menos respetases mis decisiones.

Mérida resopló.

-Está bien, pero no entiendo esas enormes ganas de querer sufrir.

Elsa rodó los ojos, era obvio que Mérida no lo entendía, pero no quiso seguir discutiendo así que dejó el tema.

-Mejor vamos a pedir – dijo cogiendo la carta.

-Pero… si son solo las doce y media – intervino Shang.

Todos le miraron y soltaron una pequeña risa. El chico frunció el ceño sin entender de qué se reían y es que Shang apenas llevaba en España un año y a veces se le escapaban costumbres que ahí se hacían de forma natural.

-Vamos a tomar algo antes de ponernos a comer – le dijo su novio.

Shang negó con la cabeza, confundido.

-¿Y luego tenéis hambre? Jamás os entenderé.

Todos en la mesa volvieron a reír, incluso Shang se les unió esa vez.

 **Y hasta aquí por hoy. La verdad quería sacarle más chicha al resto de personajes que hay en esta historia, como reto personal más que nada, porque me cuesta manejar a una gran cantidad de personajes.**

 **También me gustaría que vosotros que me habéis leído desde el principio me dieseis vuestra opinión, viendo mi progresión de como escribía antes a como lo estoy haciendo ahora. ¿Os gusta más, queréis que retome algo de antes? Las críticas constructivas siempre ayudan.**

 **Bueno, ahora es hora de reviews:**

 **Luu7: A ver, es obvio que la forma nunca es lo peor, si no lo que viene después. Pero para eso todavía queda un rato de vivir sobre la nube, así que procura disfrutarlo jajaj.**

 **UDPusa: Vaya, gran sorpresa verte por aquí, me hizo mucha ilusión que escribieses en todos mis caps, pero ¿pasó algo en el capítulo ocho para que desaparecieses? ¿O simplemente te aburriste? Jajajajaj. Respondiendo al comentario de capítulo siete, era mi idea en ese entonces, y todavía le estoy dando vueltas, pero no sé si con todo el drama que se avecina también meterle esto xD**

 **: ¡Muchas gracias por tu encantadores comentarios!**

 **Azu Rush: ¡Holi Azu! No pasa nada por leer más tarde o más temprano, teniendo en cuenta que yo soy un desastre para actualizar, solo hay que ver lo de este capítulo xD Yo también soy muy, pero MUY como Anna, trabajos, exámenes, tareas de la casa, etc. Kris tiene dos motivos por los que estar así, pero eso supongo que se irá viendo a lo largo de los siguientes capítulos. Para empezar el siguiente tratará de la tarde de bolos de los amigos de Elsa junto con Anna, pero a partir de ahí, quién sabe lo que escribiré… yo no lo sé y soy la escritora JAJAJAJA**

 **Bueno, y hasta aquí todo, cada review me alegra el día chicos, así que ya sabéis, ¡quemad la sección de comentarios!**

 **Bisu! (^3^)~**

 **Yomi.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a Disney y Dreamworks.**

CAPÍTULO 14

La comida había ido como cabía esperar. Tras unos entrantes de los cuales picoteaban todos, con los respectivos robos de comida, y un principal, el grupo de amigos se encontraba saciado y disfrutando de la sobremesa tomándose un café. Elsa había decidido que aquel día estaba yendo de maravilla y ella se encontraba de buen humor, así que acompañó su bebida negra con hielo con un delicioso brownie de chocolate y nueces con helado de vainilla. Al dar el primer bocado no pudo hacer más que soltar un gemido de placer. _"Chocolate"._

-Que sepas que todavía no te perdono que te comieses el último nacho – dijo Jack con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Mérida se rió ante aquel comentario.

-Lo siento Frosty, se me olvidó.

Elsa miró a su mejor amiga con la ceja levantada mientras daba un sorbo a su café, pero no dijo nada. Mérida sabía perfectamente que Jack se pirraba por unos buenos nachos y el hecho de que ella le privase del placer de comerse la última tortilla de maíz con forma de triángulo no había sido accidental.

Aunque su grupo de amigos fuese muy unido todos sabían que entre Mérida, Jack y Elsa había un lazo aún más fuerte. Cualquiera se preguntaría qué mantenía a tres personas tan diferentes unidas de aquella manera. Era normal la confusión puesto que distaban mucho de parecerse. Jack era un chico alocado, perezoso y picaflores. Pocas veces se preocupaba por las responsabilidades y las consecuencias. Mérida en cambio, aunque también tenía un carácter voluble, era mucho más pasional, se dejaba llevar fácilmente por emociones extremas. Aun así, sorprendentemente, era mucho más consecuente que Jack y al final solamente pensaba en el bienestar de sus seres queridos, llegando a ser sobreprotectora. Y Elsa… bueno, era la que más discordaba del trío. Seria y fría, responsable y con un serio problema con el excesivo control de las emociones. Para Elsa estar con estas personas era casi una necesidad, le hacían salir de esa coraza impenetrable que se había creado tras el accidente de sus padres. A los cinco años de edad tuvo que tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida, la cual le marcaría de por vida.

Antes de que Elsa pudiese sumergirse en su pasado la voz de Olaf interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Oye, ¿no le dijimos a Anna que a las cinco estuviese en la bolera?

Elsa había avisado a la chica de cabellos cobrizos antes de empezar a comer por medio de un mensaje.

-Es cierto – miró su reloj que marcaba las cuatro y media pasadas.

El centro donde jugarían no quedaba demasiado lejos, pero todavía no habían pagado, y todos sabemos el lío que se monta cuando toca dividir la cuenta, que si no tengo suelto, que si yo solo tengo la tarjeta, que si tú me pagas esto luego te invito a una partida, etc.

Al final después de volver un poco loco al camarero que les estaba atendiendo, y dejándole una generosa propina, consiguieron ponerse en marcha hacia el recinto.

Por su parte, Anna, había saldo de su casa vestida con unos jeans tobilleros, ajustados pero cómodos, y una camiseta de tirante ancho, dejando al aire sus hombros plagados de pecas, con el hueco de la manga lo suficientemente bajo como para ver el inicio de su sujetador negro. Una luna con la icónica silueta de la bicicleta voladora de la película de E.T. adornaba la tela negra de la camiseta. Dentro de la mochilita de cuerdas que tenía colgada a la espalda llevaba unos calcetines, puesto que llevaba manoletinas como calzado. Aparte de eso llevaba el par de "por si acaso", estaba acostumbrada a ir a jugar con su prima Rapunzel y su inevitable despiste crónico, el cual provocaba que once de cada diez veces se le olvidasen los calcetines sin los cuales no te dejan entrar en la bolera.

Llevaba un par de minutos en la puerta del complejo e iba a sacar el móvil para entretenerse con alguno de los múltiples juegos que tenía instalados, de los cuales la mitad los tenía abandonados y apenas jugaba, cuando un ruido de jaleo cada vez se iba haciendo más fuerte, indicando que se estaba acercando a ella. Al levantar la cabeza vio por primera vez a todo el grupo de Elsa junto desde aquellas veces en el pub, y en esas ocasiones todos iban disfrazados. Anna pensó que con la ropa de diario eran aún más dispares entre ellos que customizados.

La chica de ojos azules verdosos levantó la mano todo lo alto que pudo y saludó animadamente haciéndose notar. La sonrisa que portaba tenía una parte de nerviosismo, era la primera vez que salía con el grupo de Elsa, y sabía que por ejemplo, Mérida no le tragaba, nadie se lo había dicho, pero no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de las miradas que le daba la del cabello fogoso cuando se cruzaban por el campus, aunque la mayoría de veces ignoraba a Anna deliberadamente. A medida que ellos se acercaban, los nervios de Anna se revolvían en la entrada de su estómago. Cuando todos la notaron sus miradas se posaron en ella, y como había supuesto la expresión de Mérida se había contraído en una mueca de… ¿fastidio? ¿le molestaba que ella estuviese allí? Los siguientes a los que vio fueron a Mulan y Shang caminando tranquilamente agarrados de la mano. Anna conocía mucho mejor a Shang que a Mulan por el simple hecho de que en el poco tiempo que llevaba en el país se había hecho muy amigo de su hermano Kris. Los otros dos chicos de los cuales apenas se acordaba y que iban cada uno en un extremo del grupo supuso que debían de ser Olaf y Jack, podía apostar que el bajito con expresión aniñada se trataba del primero de los dos.

Por último su mirada se posó en Elsa y su cerebro cortocircuitó. Después de pensar una sola línea que era básicamente " _Diablos, está hermosa_ " dentro de su cabeza solo podía oírse ese zumbido que hacían los televisores antiguos cuando no tenían señal. Sus labios se habían abierto unos pocos milímetros para dejar entrar el aire de una fuerte inspiración y no parpadeaba. A medida que el grupo se acercaba Anna seguía estática. Había dejado caer la mochila que llevaba agarrada con una mano y no se había dado cuenta. Al fin la distancia se deshizo entre ellos y la visión periférica de Anna se había cerrado para solo centrarse en el rostro de su novia que tenía una ceja alzada y media sonrisa extendida. Se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo con la situación de la pobre chica.

-Hola – su voz también tenía ese tono de humor.

Ante eso Anna sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero… ¿qué? ¿Contestar? ¿Lanzarse directamente a sus labios? Pero una neurona que parecía haber salido del shock hizo conexión y le devolvió a la castaña cobriza un poco de su sentido común, recobrando con él su capacidad motora y siendo capaz de responderle.

-Hola… - el calor se extendió por su cara al escuchar las risitas no solo de Elsa, sino también del resto. Teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba no podían pedirle que fuese más elocuente que eso.

Puso ambas manos sobre su cara queriendo morirse de la vergüenza y agitó la cabeza haciendo que sus trenzas golpeasen los antebrazos. Tras eso los amigos no pudieron dejarlo en unas simples risitas mal disimuladas, sino que directamente se rieron a carcajada limpia. Hasta a Mérida le sacó una sonrisa mientras giraba los ojos como queriendo decir " _Hormonas_ "

Quiso hacerle un altar a Olaf cuando efusivamente le exclamó su nombre y sintió sus brazos alrededor de ella, dejándola inmovilizada de cintura para arriba y moviéndose un poco hacia los lados, obligando al cuerpo de Anna a seguirle. Esto hizo que Anna también se riese y le salvó de aquel momento tan incómodo.

-Encantada de conocerte a ti también Olaf – le dijo cuando consiguió zafarse de su abrazo de boa, y sin que el muchacho se lo esperase ella le rodeó de igual manera a él.

Olaf sorprendido miró a Elsa.

-Definitivamente me cae bien.

Elsa se rió con su mano sobre la boca y Mérida volvió a rodar los ojos, pero el mensaje esta vez era un sarcástico " _Por favor_ ". Jack se acercó a ellos para presentarse también, a lo que Olaf se apartó un poco.

-Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? – tomó a Anna de la muñeca y delicadamente le hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí misma, quedando muy cerca de ella al terminarla –. Yo soy Jack, pero tú puedes llamarme "SBILF".

En ese momento Olaf se alejó del todo de la escena con una mueca de asco.

-¿SBILF? – preguntó la chica con el ceño fruncido en confusión, sin dejarse afectar por la cercanía del cuerpo del albino.

-Sí, o lo que es lo mismo, _Sexy Boy I'd Like to Fuck_ – le tradujo con una ceja sugerentemente levantada.

El silencio tras esto fue espectral, hasta que Anna estalló en una carcajada, y cuando se le pasó le devolvió la mirada sugerente al chico y se acercó a su oído.

-A la única persona de pelo blanco _I'd like to fuck_ está justo detrás de ti congelándote con la mirada, así que si fuese tú yo me apartaría.

-Bueno, ¿vais a dejar que salude a mi novia o no? – Elsa había alcanzado a oír lo que Anna le había dicho a Jack, así que estaba bastante sonrojada.

Jack se rió entre dientes y se apartó con una sonrisa en los labios, aun sabiéndose derrotado en su propio juego. Fue sustituido por Elsa, que le tomó por la cintura y por fin le dio un suave beso sobre los labios.

-Lo siento Merimer, tiene mi voto – escuchó Anna que le dijo cuando volvió a ponerse al lado de la escocesa, a lo que ella solamente resopló, quitando un mechón de su rebelde pelo de su cara.

-Hola Shang, ¿qué tal? Hace mucho que no pasas por casa – dijo Anna cuando ella y Elsa volvieron a encarar al grupo. Le tendió la mano al chino, quien la estrechó con una sonrisa.

-Hola Anna, todo va bien, en general hace bastante que no veo a Kristoff, no sabía que el trabajo de repartidor de pizzas pudiese absorber tanto tiempo – dijo con una ligera risa.

-Bueno, ya conoces a Kris, siempre que pueda montar a Sven será feliz.

-¿Y a ti qué tal te va en la universidad?

-Bien, ya sabes, lo típico. El primer año es duro, cuesta acostumbrarse al sistema. ¿Cómo lo llevas tú? ¿El ejército español te trata bien?

El resto de grupo menos Ping y Elsa quedaron asombrados con la conversación entre ellos dos, sabían que se conocían, pero no hasta tal punto.

-Chicos, ¿podemos continuar esta agradable charla dentro?

-¡Ops! Por supuesto, lo siento chicos.

Ya dentro, el ruido de bolas que podían aplastarte un pié chocando con los bolos les rodeó. El sitio era bastante grande, así que no tuvieron problema para poder jugar. Decidieron que jugarían en dos grupos, uno de tres y otro de cuatro, por el simple hecho de que con muchas personas en una sola pista dar la vuelta completa y que vuelva a tocarte a veces era un suplicio. Mientras pedían el calzado Shang y Anna continuaron la conversación.

-Pues la verdad es que es un poco raro – dijo el militar contestando a la pregunta que le había hecho Anna –, no termino de acostumbrarme al hecho de que aquí todos se… tocan mucho – torció los labios al decir esto último.

Anna entendió al instante a lo que se refería. En los países occidentales, sobre todo en la zona del Mediterráneo, el contacto físico era lo más normal, se aprendía de niño y al final lo llevabas enraizado. Pero para Shang que se había criado en China y no había tenido referentes con este tipo de comportamiento cultural, el llegar allí y que todos se den abrazos y besos nada más conocerse podía parecer bastante chocante. Incluso en el ejército, que todo era mucho más formal y respetuoso, los mismos compañeros muchas veces se cogían cariño y se tomaban licencias entre ellos.

-Aparte, ya había memorizado el reglamento chino, y tener que estudiarme también el español… – el chico resopló, pero en seguida se recompuso –. Esto no quiere decir que lo odie o algo así, no me mal entiendas.

-No te preocupes, yo también podría quejarme sin parar de la universidad, pero al final es porque quejarse es gratis – se sonrieron.

-¡Mierda! – una exclamación hizo que ambos interrumpiesen la conversación y girasen la cabeza.

-¿Ocurre algo Elsa? – Anna puso una mano sobre el hombro de su novia, preocupada.

-Esta mañana se me ha olvidado coger unos calcetines por las prisas – se lamentó –. Solo llevo unas medias… ¿por qué sonríes?

Anna en cuanto escuchó eso se había quitado la mochila y había empezado a hurgar en ella. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba sacó los dos pares de calcetines que había metido al salir de casa por precaución y le tendió uno de ellos a Elsa.

-Deseo concedido – Anna rió ante la sorpresa de Elsa, ante lo que la chica sonrió y rodeó la cintura de su novia con un brazo.

-Vaya… ¿así que solo me quedan dos? – Elsa hablaba a un par de centímetros del rostro de Anna, quien podía sentir su aliento sobre los labios, pero no despegó sus ojos del intenso azul.

- _I'm a genie in a bottle baby_ – canturreó Anna con una chispa de picardía en la mirada, tras lo cual Elsa solo pudo cerrar el espacio entre ellas, comenzando un lento beso y olvidándose de que estaban en compañía.

-Emm… no es por arruinaros el momento, pero estáis haciendo cola – Ping se había acercado a ellas y lo había murmurado, casi nadie lo había oído, pero ambas chicas se separaron avergonzadas y mirando al suelo tomaron sus zapatos del mostrador y se alejaron, haciendo que muchos de los presentes sonrieran.

-¿Al final cómo vamos? – preguntó Anna mientras se ataba los cordones. Al estar hablando con Shang no había prestado atención al reparto de grupos.

-Pues tú y yo vamos juntas – _"Obvio"_ pensó la chica –, y Olaf también va en nuestro grupo.

Lo que Anna no sabía era que para hacer los grupos se había armado un jaleo monumental. Para empezar, por norma no escrita, las parejas debían ir juntas. Para seguridad y disfrute de Anna la segunda norma era que Mérida y ella estuviesen separadas. Podrían haber hecho un grupo solo con las parejas y los otros tres en otro, pero no, también entraba en la ecuación el hecho de que Olaf no había querido estar a menos de tres metros de Jack en todo el día, así que al final los grupos habían quedado como acababa de explicarle Elsa a Anna.

-¡Vas a morder el polvo! Te voy a hacer pagar lo de ese nacho – la amenaza de Jack se escuchó en toda la bolera.

-¡Más quisieras! – se carcajeó Mérida –. Aparte, deja de ser llorica, cómo se nota que no tienes tres diablos que te roben la comida en casa ¡solo era un nacho!

-¡Pero era mi nacho! – lloriqueó, tal y como dijo la pelirroja.

Por su parte, Shang y Ping se dedicaban a sujetar las bolas de diferentes colores y pesos, decidiendo cual iban a usar para la partida.

Elsa se puso al lado de Anna, que miraba el espectáculo que se estaba armando en la calle contigua.

-Tengo que serte sincera, si esperabas competición has acabado en el lado equivocado de la cancha. Prácticamente lo nuestro va a ser solo entre tú y yo, porque Olaf solo juega por diversión y aparte… - se acercó a su oído como si fuese a contarle un secreto y susurró– es un poco torpe.

Anna rió ante esa confesión.

-¿Pero eso? – dijo señalando el grupo de cuatro –. Va a ser una partida de bolos hasta la muerte.

Anna entendió el punto de Elsa. Había visto lo suficiente como para imaginar perfectamente a los cuatro lanzándose las bolas los unos a los otros, aunque Ping y Shang fuesen un poco más discretos, se les notaban las ganas de ganar en sus miradas rasgadas.

-Bueno, eso es una verdadera lástima para ti, porque tienes frente a ti a la mejor jugadora de bolos de la ciudad – dijo señalándose y sonriendo arrogantemente.

-Ajam – una de sus cejas iba subiendo a la vez que se le ocurría una manera de chinchar un poco a su novia –. Si tan segura estás, no te importará que nos apostemos algo, ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto! – exclamó sin ver en Elsa una verdadera competencia.

-Bien.

Se acercó a la mesa que había entre las dos pistas y que compartían con el otro grupito y llamó la atención de todos.

-Se me ha ocurrido que el que gane podrá pedir al resto del grupo lo que quiera, ¿qué os parece?

Anna, cuando escuchó sus palabras palideció. ¡Aquel no era su plan! Una cosa era enfrentarse a Elsa únicamente, y otra cosa sacar mayor puntuación que aquellos maniacos competitivos. Pero la chica era orgullosa e igual de competitiva por lo que no iba a retirarse del reto. Tampoco podría poner ninguna excusa, porque en los bolos contra quién te enfrentases daba lo mismo, el resultado dependía únicamente de uno mismo.

-¡Genial! Tengo una cosa pendiente con cierta ladrona – dijo Jack mirando a Mérida con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿De veras crees que tienes la mínima posibilidad contra mí, Frost?

Elsa se volvió a girar hacia la chica de pelo cobrizo y ahora era ella la que sonreía de forma petulante, sabiendo que se la había colado sin que ella lo viese venir.

-Esta me la pagas Elsa Winter – masculló Anna cuando se sentó a su lado.

Elsa se sorprendió al escuchar su apellido. Que ella supiese nunca se lo había mencionado, aunque no le dio demasiada importancia. Seguro lo había visto en alguno de sus trabajos o planos, o incluso si habían coincidido Mérida y ella a la vez, su mejor amiga era muy dada a llamarles por el apellido, era posible que lo hubiese dicho frente a Anna.

Las pantallas sobre las pistas ya marcaban sus nombres frente a una fila de cuadraditos donde se podrían las puntuaciones. Los bolos ya estaban colocados y las primeras en lanzar fueron Mérida y Elsa. Como se esperaba de alguien que casi había ido a los Juegos Olímpicos en la disciplina de tiro con arco, Mérida demostró una gran puntería haciendo un semipleno, muy bueno teniendo en cuenta que era el calentamiento. Pero cuando fue a mirar cómo le estaba yendo a Elsa tuvo que tragarse su bravuconería. La peli platino había conseguido hacer un semipleno, ¡pero no cualquier semipleno! Tras la primera tirada se le habían quedado en pie solo los dos bolos de las esquinas traseras. Si alguna vez habéis jugado a los bolos debéis saber que la única manera de tirar ambos es que la bola golpee a uno de ellos de tal forma que salga disparado hacia el otro. Un tiro que o bien eres un as de los bolos, o gastas toda la suerte que te queda en ese año.

Y por la mirada tranquila de Elsa y la poca sorpresa que mostraba el resto, no había sido suerte. Anna tragó saliva. Esto no iba a ser el camino de rosas que esperaba.

Ya habían terminado la primera partida, quedando las puntuaciones en orden descendiente tal que Ping y Mérida empatados, Anna (la cual se había esforzado más que nunca y había ganado por muy poquito a su novia), Elsa, Jack, Shang y Olaf.

-¡Esto no es justo, doble o nada! – decía Jack refiriéndose al empate entre Mérida y Ping.

-Tienes muy mal perder – dijo Mérida cruzándose de bazos.

-Oye, a mí no me molesta, igualmente íbamos a jugar otra partida – Ping se encogió de hombros tras decir eso, se le veía muy confiado.

-El premio era individual – continuó Jack intentando conseguir una segunda oportunidad para ganar.

-Bueno, en realidad tiene parte de razón – intervino Anna no muy segura de si tenía voz y voto en aquella conversación. Había conseguido quedar justo tras ellos dos y quería volver a intentarlo.

Mérida la fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada y suspiró.

-Está bien, pero el resultado va a ser el mismo, conmigo de ganadora.

Antes de volver a ponerse a jugar hicieron un pequeño descanso, aprovecharon para evacuar y pedir unas bebidas.

-Pobre Olaf – comentó Anna mirándolo.

-¿Hmm? ¿Pobre por qué? – Elsa lo dijo sin saber de qué estaba hablando la castaña medio pelirroja.

-Bueno, está claro que le gusta Jack y él no le da ni la hora.

Elsa abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida por el comentario, no entendía por qué decía eso. Es decir, son sus amigos y se habría dado cuenta. Aparte, Olaf siempre le contaba todo, y no le había dicho nada sobre esto. Antes de responder que era algo imposible Anna señaló en dirección al chico, que estaba con el ceño fruncido y mirando un punto muy concreto. Elsa siguió la línea de la mirada de Olaf, encontrándose con una situación muy familiar para la rubio platino: Jack ligando con un chico bastante mono que parecía ser el bar tender.

En ese momento Elsa comprendió de golpe el comportamiento que Olaf había tenido todo el día con respecto al chico alto. No entendía cómo no lo había visto antes, si estaba claro como el agua. Si hacía memoria podía recordar cada una de las veces que la escena que estaba contemplando había ocurrido con anterioridad.

-Así que es por eso… - Elsa recordó que cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos la única norma que puso Olaf era la de no traer a sus ligues a la casa, cosa que parecía que la noche anterior Jack había incumplido.

La chica sintió mucha lástima por Olaf, viviendo con la persona que te gusta, aguantando sus constantes flirteos con infinidad de gente, era frustrante el pensamiento de que a alguien parezca que le gusta todo el mundo menos tú.

-Hay que hacer algo con esto – dijo Elsa de forma determinada.

Anna la miró impresionada. Elsa normalmente era de las que le gustaba tener un perfil bajo, dejando a las personas solucionar sus problemas y no inmiscuyéndose en los asuntos ajenos.

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué? – Anna por el contrario siempre quería solucionar los problemas del resto, y se apuntaba a un bombardeo.

-Vamos a aprovechar la apuesta con los bolos, pero el resto no se puede enterar, necesitamos ganar alguna de las dos.

Anna sonrió, satisfecha de que su independiente novia la incluyese en sus planes y dejase que le ayudase.

Pero sus planes no estaban saliendo como querían, llevaban ya varios tiros y Mérida y Ping les sacaban unos cuantos puntos. Así que Anna decidió recurrir a su parte más Slytherin para ganar esto, al final, era todo por un bien mayor. Trampas.

-Vaya, estoy tan enamorada de Elsa que no me voy a separar de ella nunca – dijo remarcando con efusividad la última palabra.

Mérida, que en ese momento se encontraba rematando un semipleno del que se le habían quedado levantados tres bolos, cayó en el sucio truco de la pecosa, desconcentrándose y errando el tiro, haciendo que la bola pasase lejos de rozar los objetivos. Ante eso, la pelirroja le lanzó una mirada asesina a Anna, que fingió no darse cuenta de ello y siguió con el juego como si nada.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

-¿Qué te pasa, estás celosa? ¿Acaso es que te gusta Elsa? – Anna estaba harta de que la pelirroja le tratase así, y en un arranque de ira lo soltó como si nada.

-¿Yo? ¿Celosa de ti? Ya te gustaría. No, la que debería estar celosa eres tú, jamás tendrás con Elsa lo que tengo yo, o cualquiera de nosotros, a ver si te entra en la cabeza. Amigas. Y perdóname si quiero protegerla de que alguien como tú le haga daño – Mérida se iba acercando peligrosamente hacia la otra pelirroja, le molestaba tanto que confundiesen su profunda amistad con sus dos mejores amigos con algo más. No sabía qué más podría querer de ellos, su amistad era mejor que cualquier cosa, y era arromántica. ¡Arromantica por todos los dioses!

Ambas chicas juntas eran un peligro, pero porque eran demasiado parecidas en algunas cosas y chocaban tan fuerte que al final se prendían en el fuego de la ira.

-Ya basta – dijo Elsa severa y tajante –. No sé a qué ha venido todo esto, pero va a parar ya y vamos a seguir con el juego.

Elsa, aunque no aprobase aquella pelea que se había desatado, se había quedado boquiabierta tras las palabras de Anna, pero al ver cómo el marcador de su mejor amiga quedaba manchado por ese tiro malo entendió las intenciones del pequeño diablo que parecía tener su novia en su interior. No era partidaria de las trampas, pero sí de ganar, y mucho más de ayudar a sus amigos, así que ella entró también al trapo y comenzó a hacer comentarios para distraer a sus amigos. Al final todos acabaron lanzándose pullas, convirtiéndose en una batalla campal, solo que a Anna y a Elsa, como sabían de qué iba la cosa no les afectaban.

El juego terminó con una enfurruñada Mérida, un indignado Jack, y una victoriosa Elsa.

-Genial, estamos a la merced de la reina de las nieves – se lamentó Jack.

-Unas tramposas ¡eso es lo que son! – acusó Mérida a Anna y Elsa, ya que sabía perfectamente que la primera había sido la que había empezado todo aquello –. No sé qué estáis planeando para recurrir a algo tan bajo, pero como me hagas hacer una estupidez te lo recordaré toda la vida Winter.

-¿Si os invito a una copa me perdonáis? – preguntó la aludida con una sonrisa.

Los rostros de sus amigos cambiaron del reproche a la euforia en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, excepto el de Mérida que seguía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Elsa se acercó y con una voz tentadora le ofreció a la chica algo que sabía que no podría rechazar.

-Con doble de whisky – canturreó subiendo y bajando las cejas, a lo que la otra chica resopló con fastidio.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Maldita manipuladora… - provocando que Elsa soltase una fuerte carcajada. Sabiéndose derrotada se alejó de ella para irse con el resto del grupo.

-Les tienes en la palma de tu mano – dijo Anna entre sorprendida y divertida.

-En realidad, solo nos conocemos todos muy bien – sonrió ampliamente mirando a sus amigos con cariño en los ojos –. Que por cierto, lo que le dijiste a Mérida para desconcentrarle, fue increíble, sin conocerla de nada echaste su mejor cualidad abajo.

Anna se encogió de hombros.

-En realidad he usado una técnica centenaria, solo usé el hecho de que no me soporta contra ella misma. Si estoy contigo todo el tiempo ella no podría estar a solas contigo. Teme perder lo que más quiere en el mundo, a sus amigos.

-Vaya, las clases de psicología parecen que dan sus frutos, no sé si alegrarme por ello o tener miedo – bromeó Elsa.

-¡Oye! – exclamó fingiendo que se había ofendido, ante lo que Elsa rió.

-Eres adorable cuando me meto contigo – la abrazó por la cintura y fue a poner su frente contra la de la chica cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa –. Hey ¿Has crecido?

Anna entonces olvidó su falso enfado y miró a los ojos de Elsa, que ahora quedaban casi a la misma altura, antes no se habían dado cuenta porque la rubia platino llevaba los botines con un considerable tacón, pero en ese momento estaban ambas con los zapatos de la bolera.

-Vaya, parece que sí… Es posible que no tenga nada que ver, pero puede que sea porque se acerca mi cumpleaños – dijo despreocupadamente.

-Espera ¿por qué no estaba yo enterada de eso?

La pelirroja pálido soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar la indignación en la voz de su novia.

-Oh venga amor, queda todavía un mes para ello, y antes hay que acabar el cuatrimestre en la uni, ya sabes, trabajos, exámenes…

-Está bien, pero después celebraremos tu cumpleaños, y no acepto un no por respuesta.

-Vale, vale, como quieras – rió un poco más para luego pasar a besar suavemente sus labios, ante lo que solo recibieron silbidos y abucheos por parte de sus amigos.

-Envidiosos – Anna les sacó la lengua y volvió a besar a Elsa, ignorándoles por completo.

 **Hey! Y me preguntaréis, ¿para esta cosa que no es más que relleno te has tirado seis meses? Sí. Lo siento, en serio, y probablemente esto haga perder el interés de muchos, pero se acerca una parte muy importante de la historia y quiero dejar el terreno llano antes de ponerme y cagarla. Espero que al menos os haya gustado.**

 **Toca responder a los review:**

 **Miguel puente de Jesus: Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **AzuRush: Jajaja muchas gracias por los elogios. Espero que con esto haya quedado algo más clara la posición de Mérida en cuanto a Elsa. Que no son más que amigas y a Mérida no le gusta. Espero que no me odies por tardar tanto.**

 **Y me debo despedir. ¡Hasta luego!**

 **Bisu! (^3^)**

 **Yomi.**


End file.
